Unnatural
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: harry potter draco malfoy slash! just how we like em! this is rated r for later chapters and for language!... please r & R coz its my first fanfic and yeah...i needaknow if ya like it! this is a nu sumary so yeah...lol same story tho. chap 24 now up!
1. Chapter 1 an unusual propostion

This is my first ever fan fic.so when reviewing please b gentle. but I really do want to know what you think of it. Umm...I want to dedicate this story to Sarah-Bear.my fountain of useless (although at time EXTREMELY useful) Harry Potter information. She told me all the crap I needed to know when I was writing this. and she was the reason I became addicted to reading fan fics in the first place. So enjoy. and R & R coz I wanna know what you think! :D smiles.Jadez.xXxXxX  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter one- An unusual Proposition.  
  
It was the first day of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. And Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all saying their good- byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at Kings Cross Station. As they climbed aboard they Hogwarts Express and found an empty carriage to sit in Harry looked at his two best friends and his friends sister and smiled, in the years he had known them they had shared so much and been through so much. Over the summer holidays harry had seen the love between Ron and Hermione grow. But still after all these years neither of them had said a single thing, though he had had some deep-and-meaningfuls with both of them separately on the subject they still flatly denied it. Harry sighed. He saw the attraction and hopefully this year they would too. He loved both Ron and Hermione completely, but for totally different ways, Hermione was an amazing girl to have around when you needed someone to talk to and she understood everything. He told Hermione everything at was on his mind and she very rarely judged him. Ron on the other hand was more judgmental, but he was always ready for a laugh and wasn't so uptight about classes and homework as Hermione was. But he knew he could never tell Ron the things he told Hermione, like there was no way he could tell Ron he was gay. Not yet anyway.  
  
They sat down in am empty carriage and started talking about their summer holidays, since they had spent majority of them together there wasn't much to talk about. Soon enough pretty much like clockwork Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabe and Goyle arrived at the carriage the four Gryffindors were occupying.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat. "Now now Weasley, there's no need to be uncivil." Said Draco with an unusual friendliness in his voice. "I've come to you with a proposition, even though we have spent the last 5 years hating each other.I do think it's time we came to a truce. I know this is very unlike me. but we have to set an example for the younger kids. And quarrelling like idiots in the corridor and every time we see each other is not exactly making the school look good. So what do you think?"  
  
"No fuc." Ron began before Hermione covered his mouth with her hand to stop him swearing. "Ron we're prefects." she hissed. "Before you make any rash, and.not so eloquent comments Weasley.think it over, I'm sure we'll have classes together sooner or later so we'll talk it over then. Now I suggest you start thinking about changing, after all it isn't that long a trip and you 2." he motioned to Ron and Hermione "haven't even made an appearance in the prefects carriage." And with that he walked off with Crabe and Goyle following close behind.  
  
"Well I never.?" gasped Hermione. "And he's right you know Ron, we haven't even gone to the prefects carriage.I completely forgot."  
  
"uhh. yeah I spose we should go then shouldn't we, harry will you be right staying here with Ginny mate?"  
  
"Yeah sure. no problem, you guys go ahead.fulfill you duties." Harry replied, actually after the few nights he'd spent in Ginny at the burrow over the holidays he'd wanted a little bit more time alone with her. Ron and Hermione got up and left to go to the prefect's carriage. And harry shifted over and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey gin, what's up?" he asked casually, "Haven't really had much time alone to talk to you since.well. you know since that night." Harry blushed slightly.he didn't exactly know how to bring up the topic of the night he and Ginny had slept together, but he guessed he should speak to her about it. It had been over a week and neither of them had barely said much to each other at all.  
  
"I know harry.I didn't.well." Ginny couldn't find the right words " I didn't know what it meant to you Harry.I mean.I have.cared for you for a long time and. well did it mean as much to you as it did to me?" she finally asked.  
  
"Oh Ginny.I have to be honest with you. I love you so much Ginny.and that night with you was.was very special.but Gin.I'm gay." He said blushing even more.  
  
"But..but you..you can't." Ginny gasped, her eyes getting shiny. "You can't possibly be! .Why did you do it then??" she was getting angry."Why did you lead me on??" she had tears rolling down her face now and harry felt terrible.  
  
"Oh Gin.I'm so sorry.I guess.obviously I'm not as gay as I thought.I mean.I have feelings for you.but I get so much more from being with guys.Gin, sweetie I'm really sorry but it's the way I am. Please understand. I love you as much as I can love you and I value your friendship, but nothing more can come between us Ginny.it wouldn't work"  
  
At this Ginny got up, grabbed her robes and walked out of the carriage, leaving Harry alone and feeling the worst he had ever felt in his life. He got up and changed into his robes. Then he sat down and buried his head in his hands and thought about what had just happened. God he hoped Ginny wasn't so hurt she'd go to drastic measures and tell everyone about him, he wasn't ready to come out just yet.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Harry had been sitting like that for a while when he heard footsteps coming to the carriage door and looked up hoping it was Ginny coming back so they could talk about it. It was not Ginny that was standing at his door, but Draco Malfoy, absolute sex god from Slytherin. Harry had had a crush on Draco since halfway through their 4th year. And since then the sexiest boy at hogwarts had just gotten more and more good looking. Over the past few years his body had tones up and you could see his muscles in through his robes, his shoulders had broadened and he was almost 6 foot. He had girls from all houses falling at his feet and sighing as he walked past. And Harry had noticed that even many boys looked at him lustily. Harry snapped out of it realising that he had been staring unnaturally at the blonde for an obvious amount of time.  
  
"Like what you see Potter?" Draco asked almost seductively.  
  
"You wish Malfoy.just checking out my opposition." Harry answered trying as hard as he could to sound cool.  
  
"Exactly.so you were checking me out.har.potter?" he stumbled almost calling harry by his first name. He had done a lot of thinking over the holidays.long after he had decided how much he loathed and despised his father and how evil and greedy he was. He realised it was about time he gave in to his feelings for his apparent archenemy. He'd known for a while that he wanted to be with potter.but he knew harry would never feel the same way, not after how he'd treated him. But he was so damn sexy, he had to try.he found himself looking Harry up and down.sizing him up. He had a good figure, probably from all of the Quiditch. And the way he wore his hair all messy was so sexy.especially now since he's let it grow down to cover over his scar. Draco even found his scar sexy, Draco found everything about him sexy.  
  
"Now who's checking whom out Malfoy?" harry asked interrupting Draco's thoughts.  
  
Just then they arrived at hogwarts and they had to get out of the train. As Draco went off to find his fellow Slytherins and harry to find his friends Draco called out. "Think about my proposition harry.and you could maybe even live those fantasies you have of me."  
  
Harry flipped him off and walked towards where he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny.who was looking much better and less upset. 


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Chapter 2- Thoughts.  
  
Okay, tell u the truth, at first I didn't know POV stood for Point Of View, but I knew it was like.the peoples thoughts. So um.yeah these are called their POV but its just their thoughts.not them actually watching something from their point of view. Anyway.I hope you like my story so far. I'm totally new at this so tell me if it isn't any good. I'm trying my hardest and I have my little Sarah-bear here (well not here, since.**sniffles** she lives in Dubbo. But you know what I mean) She's my inspiration and the one why got me addicted to Fanfiction.net and I love her for it! Okays.on with the story.please please please tell me what you think of it coz.I'm probably a really bad writer (.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
"What did Draco mean by my fantasies about him.could he know about me being gay? What was all that's that happened in the carriage.it seemed.no.couldn't be it seemed like.subtle flirting to me. ARGH NO! I mean, of course I know, like the rest of the goddamn school that Draco's swings both ways in terms of his sexuality. The in and outs of the Slytherin sex ogies were high on Hermione and Ginny's list of gossip topics. and I'm not too sure they don't know about them on a first hand level. Which is why Ginny's reaction to me being gay was so bizzare. She got so emotional, but she's a flirt and a tease. She had been caught in some compromising situations with various boys from various houses over her years at Hogwarts. She entertained many boys at parts by kissing girls and what not. And usually, when she was in a relationship that had gone bad she took it in her stride. I never wanted to hurt Ginny.she meant heaps to me.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
Omigod.maybe I went a little overboard on the whole emotional outburst when Harry told me he was gay, but geez.I didn't really want him to know how relived I was that he said it. I never wanted anything more to come from me and harry sleeping together, it was.well truthfully it was sympathy sex. After Sirius died I felt so bad for him. And we got close, obviously too close. Anyway now its good, he told me he's gay so I didn't have to tell him the truth. I mean of course I knew that he was gay, 'Mione told me the minute I told her we had slept together. And I'm okay with it, well at first I was grossed out but that was just because for a second there I thought that maybe he was gay with Ron! But 'Mione told me, he had said he feels nothing for Ron, then I was relived. I did love harry once, but not anymore.it was a childish crush that I have well and truly grown out of. But I'm glad we did sleep together, it was something I'd always wanted to do.and boy was he as good as I imagined! He really isn't my type. ~sigh~ speaking of which, I need to have a confession session with 'Mione.it's time I got this off my chest.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Damn that Ronald Weasley is SO FINE! I've spent all my holidays watching him and frankly.perving on him, well face it I've spent years perving on him. I just wish I had the nerve to say something. Harry and I have spoken about it and he says Ron likes me too.but.no, no buts.Hermione Granger this year you will make him yours. I will.and I will make my move before Halloween. I must tell Harry about my plans.he will help me think of what to say and do. ~sigh~ I don't understand Harry.I really don't. we had this whole big discussion about his sexuality over the holidays and he tells me he's gay (pity really coz he is pretty spunky) and then 2 nights later Ginny jumps on my bed at 4am telling me she'd just had amazing sex with him. I had to tell Ginny he was gay incase she had thoughts of wanting a real relationship with him. And she took it quite well.she wasn't really upset at all. But then. I knew she wouldn't be, she's very casual with her sex life and doesn't get too strung up on guys but I knew she used to like harry so I wasn't too sure how she'd take it this time. Ginny is a great best girl friend to have; she's such a wild party girl. Not that Ron would ever notice.he thinks his little sister is some sort of angel that takes after Percy.but she's got the heart of Fred and George in her, and I'm glad. She somehow got herself invited to one of Draco Malfoy's Slytherin Sex Parties and managed to drag me along. Not that I minded that night was wild and we've been to a few of his parties since then. Everyone sees me as some sort of uptight work-a-holic. But I'm not.I have fun, I'm just serious about my study, I want to do well. Can't I be smart and wild? Draco gets away with that, he's a very smart boy but he's still considered to be one of the biggest rebels of the school. But that thing with him on the train, that was bizarre. Why after all this time would he wants to call a truce between him and us. Well.more of truces between him and the boys, me and Ginny have been sort of friends with him for a while. But he hates Harry, he's always been jealous of him.he must be up to something if he's saying he wants to be friends. I must get to the bottom of this.I wonder when the next party is.?  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
SHIT! Shit, shit, shit!! I was too obvious, now Potter's gonna know I like him.I'm not ready for that yet! Shit! I have to make friends with them first, if I get him to fall for me before we become friends he won't trust me and he'll keep his distance. Harry I can befriend easily.he's soft and trusting, pathetic Gryfindors. But that damn Weasley he really hates me. Ginny and Granger are already taken care of.after Zabini fell for Ginny he invited her to one of my little.parties.and boy can those girls dance! Maybe I should talk to Granger about how to approach this situation with Potter. All that little group go to her for advice.there must be a reason for it, really it's a pity she's so in love with the git Weasley, coz she'd make a pretty good girlfriend. Its beyond me how she can love someone like Weasley after she's slept with me.it's incomprehensible! Maybe I can ask her how to befriend him.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
Damn Hermione is so bloody sexy! But she'd never go for me.I'm pretty sure she's got eyes for harry, those two are always having private little chats. I'll have to try and win over Hermione.I've loved her for so long and Harry assures me that he feels nothing for her so it's time I made my move. And what was that slime ball Malfoy thinking coming up to us in the train saying he wants to call a truce. Like we'd be anything but enemies with him.that cocky git! He doesn't deserve any of our friendship. He better stay away from 'Mione too.ugh.I bloody hate him. 


	3. Chapter 3Crush

I have absolutely no idea where this story is heading.so.if anyone has ANY ideas at all.they are sooooo welcome!! I'm freaking out coz I think ive stuffed this story up already.given away too much in the first chapters.but I'll do what I can.anyways.if anyone has any original ideas please please please help me out.!! Anyway on with the story, ill see how well this next chapter turns out. Please tell me what you think  
  
Kisses Jade XxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 3- Crush  
  
As he walked up the big stones steps in the entrance hall of Hogwarts harry watched Draco's cute butt move as he walked a few metres in front of them. He had caught himself looking at Draco whenever he could these past years and his lust for him had grown and grown out of control.he knew it was about time he either did something about it or get over him. He turned and looked at Hermione and Ron, they were deep in a discussion of some sort and Ginny had run off to go find some other 5th years to catch up with.  
  
Harry looked around for someone to talk to. He thought he heard someone calling his name and so he looked behind him as he did he bumped straight into someone. He turned back around quickly to find out he was staring right into the face of Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Potter! Watch where you're going! You could've knocked me down! You don't care about anyone but yourself do you scar-head?" he sneered obviously trying to do his best Draco impersonation.  
  
"Shove off faggot" Harry cursed at him, knowing very well that his sexuality was a sore point with Blaise. "Watch yourself Potter! Don't ever call me that again! As much as you may dream about me being gay, nothing will ever happen between us! Deal with it!" and with that Blaise strutted off up the stairs towards to Great Hall. Obviously trying to catch Harry's attention, by the way he was wiggling his butt. Everyone seemed to be gay.or attractive to gay people these days. Every hot guy he saw seemed to be teasing him by shaking his butt in front of him, ever since he admitted he was gay. He walked past the entrance to the Great Hall and into the bathroom where he quickly splashed his face with some very VERY cold water and tried to recover himself. "Damn those sexy Slytherins" he said to himself in the mirror. "Yes dear." replied the mirror.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom after he had composed himself and made his way to the Great Hall. As he walked in the last of the first years were being sorted. And he quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor table before Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"Welcome first years and welcome back everyone else. As I am never one to want to keep people from their food, I will make this quick. I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Sarjania Calendula." He waved his hand towards a young witch sitting in the chair that harry and his friends had seen so many different teachers fill over their year. "She is a specialist in this field and a personal friend of mine. Please do make her feel welcome. Now enough talking and more eating." And he waved his hand and the plates and goblets on all the tables began to fill with food and drink much to the amazement of the first years at the tables. Hermione turned to Harry. "Where did you go Harry you were next to us one minute and gone the next, we thought you must of gone ahead and we came in and found you weren't here. We couldn't leave then coz the sorting had started. Where were you so long that you missed the sorting?" "Oh.I um got distracted and I had to use the bathroom." Harry answered he looked across the room to the Slytherin table where Draco was explaining something in great detail to an enthralled audience of Slytherin girls. Harry loved the way he explained everything with his hands and help the audience captive but looked like he was doing it with no effort and he didn't care if they listened or not. Everything he did he did looking cool and like he didn't care at all what people thought. He was so suave.so seductive. "HARRY? Have you been listening to a word I've said? Harry?" Hermione interrupted his daydreaming. "What? Sorry 'Mione, I wasn't listening?? What did you say?" "Well clearly! I was just saying that it's really odd how Draco said he wanted to end al the fighting between us. I mean, he must have some ulterior motive, but I can't figure out what it would be?" Hermione kept on talking but harry didn't really care. He looked over towards the teachers table and saw that Snape wasn't looked at the new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher the way he looked at all the others. But he definitely was looking at her. he was staring at her as if enthralled but what she was saying, he looked at her almost hungrily.Snape had a crush! Harry nudged Hermione.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" she exclaimed. "Look, look at Snape.I think he has a crush on professor Calendula. Look at the way he's looking at her. It's really weird." Hermione gasped.she could tell by the look on Snape's face he did feel something for the new professor. They continued to eat and chat about Snapes crush and other things of such importance until it was quite late and they had eaten all that they could. At about 11:30 professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and got the attention of the students once more.  
  
"I would like to make a final announcement before you all pack off to bed as it is quite late. This year instead of the ordinary Halloween feast we will be having a Halloween ball of sorts. It will be a costume ball like muggles often have on Halloween. So get yourselves costumes ready before that weekend, before then there will be at least 2 hogsmede weekends so there is no need to panic about getting costumes ready. Alright now off to bed all of you."  
  
Hermione and Ron led the first years out while Harry tagged along. By the time he had reached the Gryffindor he was exhausted and very much ready to collapse in his comfy 4-poster bed. He climbed the stairs into the boys dormitory and was asleep before Ron had finished with the first years and gone to bed himself. 


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Okay.omg..its was finally uploaded properly last night and I got reviews.I was soo happy I almost cried.huggles to you guys who reviewed!! I was so super duper excited.but pretty, pretty please you if you have ideas on where this should head tell me. My other email addy (the one that aint the one I registered with) is sexy_lil_psycho_playboy_bunny@hotmail.com and um yeah so if ya wanna send ne ideas to that or just straight through reviews that's sooo sweet of you! neways.on with the story I think. I'm a pretty bad writer so I do apologize if this whole story is written really badly. My love to you all who are reading this! You are my heros and pllleeaaasseee review and tell me what you think! Okays.I'm gonna progress wit the story now. Hope yous all stay good stuffs after I finish.  
  
Hugglez jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
The first few days of term went along fairly fast and were filled with classes and catching up with classmates. Harry was glad to be back in the rush of classes and away from the Dursley. He spent most of his lessons with the Slytherins staring at Draco. Every since he'd come back from holidays this year he had been a little more then crushing on him he had sorta become inwardly obsessed. He, Hermione and Ron also watched Snape at all meals and the way he stared at Professor Calendula. It had pretty much gone round all of the Gryffindors that Snape had a crush on the new teacher.  
  
It was Wednesday when they had their first class with Professor Calendula. They walked into the classroom that had accommodated many Defense Against the dark arts teachers in their time at hogwarts. All of which hadn't lasted longer then a year. Professor Calendula walked in when she heard them all sitting down.  
  
"Good-afternoon boys and girls," she said in a high-pitched sweet voice. She was very young for a teacher and she smiled a lot. "This year in Defense against the dark arts you will have a mixture of practical and theory lessons. At this stage the curriculum states you have 3 lessons with me a week. Therefore every second week we will have 2 practical and 1 theory lesson. And then on the alternate week we will have 2 theory and 1 practical lesson. Is this okay with all of you?'  
  
They all nodded. They had not had a practical lesson since they were taught by Professor Lupin and they were very much eager to do so after the horrible teacher they had last year. Professor Umbridge had been a terrible teacher who made them read their books the entire time.  
  
"Today I would like to go over what you have done so far in your years in Defense against the dark arts. Then I shall know what things you haven't covered and perhaps you could tell me what you would like to cover and I'll see if I can fit that in with the sceudaly-thingo" she said smiling. They spent most of the lesson explaining what every teacher they had had taught them. Including what some of them had learnt with Harry in the DA the previous year. She was very impressed by Harry teaching and what they all knew and by the end of the lesson she was well on the way to becoming the 6th year Gryffindors' favorite teacher. Just before they packed up, after ages of prompting by Harry and Ron, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Hermione dear?" she asked kindly. As if her and Hermione had been friends all their lives.  
  
"umm.., professor Calendula I was just wondering if umm.you had been to hogwarts yourself as a child, and um. if you were married or with anyone and um.if you did come to hogwarts were you here when people like James Potter, Lily Evans and Professor Snape were here?" Hermione asked in a very small timid voice.  
  
"Ahh.um. I'm unsure of the relevance of that question but I'm guessing you just curious. Yes I did attend Hogwarts and yes it was around the time James, Lily and Severus were here but they were much older then myself. I was a very good friend with Severus' younger sister. Who sadly passed away the year before we graduated." Professor Calendula wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm not married no, and it is not school policy for students to know about their teachers personal home lives so I think we shall leave it there miss Granger. Class dismissed."  
  
The class got up and left. Leaving a considerably saddened Professor Calendula alone in her classroom. She didn't want to speak about her time at Hogwarts. it was sad enough being back here. She had lost so many of her old school friends. The truth was she wasn't that much younger then James, Remus, Sirius and Peter and they had been very good friends of hers. She was part of the Order and had known the truth about Sirius. She never thought he was a murderer all this time he'd been in jail she believed he couldn't have done it. They had been in love when they were at hogwarts and now he was gone. She'd lost all her hogwarts friends. And now she was here again reliving all the memories. She walked slowly out of her classroom and towards the staff room. Hopefully she would find a familiar face to reminisce with in there.  
  
Thursday morning a breakfast when the mail came almost every owl came with a green envelope. Most of which went to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Must be some sort of Slytherin party" harry thought to himself. But he was then surprised when one landed in front of him, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He looked at the front. It was dark green with lighter green writing on the front and a gold embossed snake around the edge. He opened it. Inside was a dark green invitation, it read:  
  
Mr. Harry Potter,  
Mr. D. Malfoy cordially invites you to attend an after party in the Slytherin common room after the Halloween ball. It will start about an hour after the ball finishes to give you time to change your clothes. Drinks will be supplied. It is strictly invitation only, over the age of 15 event, With no teacher knowledge or supervision. You have been trusted with this information. These invitations will self-destruct when you fold it up. If any of the information is leaked to a teacher we will know who it was. RSVP personally to Mr. Malfoy. Hope you can come!  
  
Harry stared at the invitation in amazement. He folded it up quickly and put it far away from him and watched it catch fire and burn away. He sat back as Hermione, Ron and Ginny did the same. He looked at Ron amazed.  
  
"What.Why?" Ron stuttered confused. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other excitedly.  
  
"Slytherin Sex Party!!" they screamed in unison. And Harry and Ron just stared at them. Why had they been invited? They were the only Gryffindors to be invited, and everyone on the table was now looking at them strangely. All through classes that day harry thought about the party, it would be the perfect way to get close to Draco, and it sounded like so much fun. But Ron would never want to go, and he didn't want to leave him out since it was rather obvious the girls were going to go. All they had spoken about all day was what they would wear and who would be going. They were acting like total airheads and it was almost fascinating to Harry.  
  
That evening when they were sitting in the common room by the fire doing their homework. Harry brought up the party.  
  
"So Ron, if were going to that party we'd better RSVP soon." He ventured carefully hopefully Ron would just agree.  
  
"WHAT? Harry? We aren't going to that party! You're thinking of going? What is wrong with you.they must be up to something! You must be mad!" harry winced, it didn't go as well as he'd hoped.  
  
"Don't yell at me Ron, your sister is going. And so is Hermione, and they've been to these parties before. It actually sounds fun, when was the last time we had any real fun? Lighten up Ron mate."  
  
Ginny turned and glared at Harry! She definitely didn't want Ron knowing that. Why did harry have to be so stupid?  
  
"Gin.Ginny? How can you? You.you've been to one of these before.Hermione? Has the world gone completely mad?" Ron was almost screaming now. He jumped off the couch and stormed upstairs towards to boys' dormitory.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" Ginny fumed. "Now he'll probably tell mum or something. Think before you speak will you?" and she also stormed off to find some of her other friends.  
  
"Shit! Bet your mad too hey 'Mione?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, not at all Harry.and don't worry Ginny will cool down, she needs Ron to realize she's not a little girl anymore.she's 15 now. It's about time he let her grow up. Don't be too hard on yourself." She smiled sweetly just like she always did. H leant over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, you always know what to say, and we weren't the only ones to be invited. Dean got an invitation too." He got up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna see is Ron's cooled down and if he hasn't then I'll just go to bed. Night 'Mione."  
  
He smiled and made his way upstairs. When Ron saw him walk in he turned over on his bed. Harry decided to leave him alone and talk it over with him in the morning. He knew he had to go to this party and he would go with or without Ron. He climbed into bed and fell blissfully to sleep before he knew it.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Hmm. is it just me or is my story frighteningly slow? Don't worry I will eventually get to the point in a few more chapters but get ready for this story to be a long and painfully slow one. I cant help it sweetums. its just the way I write. Hopefully I'll write and upload another chapter tonight, at this rate of 2 or so chapters a night I should be satisfying your reading needs. Please review and keep checking but coz I update it like every day. ( also I would like to point out that in this story I based the character of Professor Calendula on my good friend and inspirationally wonderful fountain person Sarah.that character is my tribute to her. now enough with my guff I shall now upload this chapter. Toodlez jade xox 


	5. Chapter 5 Costumes

Okay, I got this Review thingy from the management people who say I should have a direction for my story. So I've decided on one. It will have a story line and it will be good! So this isn't just for me to write smut about Harry and Draco. My story is hardly pornographic and I have read some that are WAY worse. But I take all criticism as constructive so BRING IT ON! I really don't have time to be writing this story coz I have soo much homework. But yeah I can't not write because I love writing even though it is really bad. I have gotten some good reviews thought people seem no the whole to like my story and I love getting reviews so please continue to review. Umm yeah sorry to Kitty that my chapters are a little short. And they're pointless but you didn't say that :P yeah okay im going to try and give my chapters more point. Bit it's hard and I'm bad at like dropping hints about stuff and cliff hangers coz like.I don't know how to do it :P so don't tease me just because I cant write it isn't my fault. I try my hardest to make this fanfic actually about something. Yes so, to you people who doubt me! Im not some smutty little girl who likes to read and writes about 1 incredibly sexy boy and one not so sexy boy having sex! I do have a plan and a point for my story so cheers for the help and on with the show! Ive just written over 250 words saying absolutely shit all! Wow go me! If only I could do that in my essays! LOL.okay jade control yourself, enough blabbing the people don't want to hear your problems they want to hear your story. (Hmm well even that could be doubted! :P) okay shut up now jade and write you goddamn story! Once again id like to say that this story is dedicated to my darling Sarah. And may ur lives all be long and happy! Gigglez Jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
The next day harry woke up quite early. He quietly climbed out of bed and went and showered. He stood under the warm water and let it flow down over his face. It was Friday and the last day of classes for the week. Today he had only 4 classes and he had to find Draco and tell him he would come to the party. His first lesson was double potions with the Slytherins so he wouldn't have trouble finding him. He was still a little bit apprehensive about attending a party in the Slytherin common room. But he didn't want to refuse; maybe Draco was for real about wanting to be their friend, and this was going to be a huge party, it was too good to refuse. These parties were meant to be really wild and it was invitation only so he was lucky to be invited. He got out of the shower and dried himself magically and quickly found his clothes. By the time he was dressed and out of the shower it was 7:00 and he quickly made his way downstairs into the common room and sat down by the fire. The house elves came to light the fire early in the mornings now that it was getting cooler and it was always warm in the common rooms when they got up. Harry started to doze off in his chair and soon everyone was down in the common room making noise, he woke up. Hermione was on the couch next to him helping Ron with some last minute potions' homework.  
  
"Hello sleepyhead" she said smiling. "We were waiting for you to wake up before we went down to breakfast. And lucky we had the time because Ron is really slack and has only just finished his homework" she sighed and looked at Ron in an exasperated but loving way. She stood up and straightened her skirt. For some reason her hair looked a lot nicer today and harry saw that Ron had noticed too. Why didn't he comment on it? Ron was very thick when it came to how to win girls. He had to talk to him.  
  
"You go ahead 'Mione, Ron and me need to look over our Divination homework." Hermione looked at harry confused but he nodded at her and gave her a knowing look. She still looked sort of dazed but she gave in and walked out.  
  
"What divination homework mate?" Ron looked really worried.  
  
"Oh god Ron you're as thick as can be! Look at Hermione! She looks divine; you can see it I saw you looking at her. SAY SOMETHING!" he looked at Ron's startled face. 'And come on. come to the party! Yeah maybe it's with the Slytherins but ignore them. focus on Hermione, coz I can plainly see she wants you." He smiled at Ron and walked out. Sometimes people like Ron need to be taken aside and shaken a little. Just hopefully he had taken his advice.  
  
He made his way into the great hall with Ron not too far behind. Every time he turned to look at him he looked as if he was talking to himself and thinking very hard. "God I hope this works" harry thought to himself. He went and sat next to Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of her. "God move mate" he thought. He sat down and looked at the two of them they were talking about what they were going to wear to the Halloween ball. He ate his breakfast and watched the way they spoke to each other. Hermione played with her hair flirtatiously and spoke about her ideas for costumes. Harry tuned out and thought bout what he would wear. He saw Dumbledore standing up to speak. He cleared his voice and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I would like to make some quick announcements before you all head off to class. First of all for those of you who need to buy costumes for the Halloween ball you will be allowed to visit Hogsmede tomorrow as long as you are back here by 5. Those of you in the lower year that are not allowed to visit Hogsmede, you will be allowed in small groups if you have a 6th or 7th year or a teacher with you. Also I would like to add that for this ball you wont be asked to bring dates. It is aimed for you to get to know lots of different students so I ask you to dance with as many people as possible. So this is a no date ball. That will be all now enjoy your classes and learn lots." He smiled and his eyes twinkled the way they always did.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Lucky they weren't needed to bring dates because no one had even thought of it. Harry had no idea what to wear and he was starting to worry. He didn't really have time to worry and he made his way to classes and tried to concentrate. Hermione and Ron had been flirting all day. It was really cute. That night when they sat in the common room after dinner they sat staring at each other from either side of harry. They all had no idea what they were going to wear to the costume ball and they decided they would set out for Hogsmede as early as possible. They all went to bed quite early and got ready for a long day. X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X  
  
The next morning they all woke up just after 7 and went down to breakfast early. Barely anyone was awake yet and it was very quite in the great hall. Hermione had decided on what she was going to wear and was teasing the boys with it because she wanted to keep it a secret. But she did promise to help them choose what they would wear.  
  
They set off to hogsmede and made their way to the costume shop. Hermione went off and whispered something to the witch at the counter and she went off and brought Hermione a wrapped up package.  
  
"Go back to school and try it on" she said, "and if it doesn't fit then bring it back when you're alone." She winked at Hermione and then turned to harry and Ron. "Now what would you guy like to wear to your ball? I'm really glad you came in early, because there's going to be a rush with all these hogwarts students wanting costumes." She smiled and then directed harry and Ron over to some costumes by the wall. Ron tried on a few different costumes and Hermione squealed with delight when she saw him in the muggle knight's costume.  
  
"Oh that is just gorgeous! You have to wear that Ron!" she squealed. He looked at her with disbelief as the helmet fell down over his eyes.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?" he said, "I look ridiculous!"  
  
"Oh no you don't, and don't worry no one will be able to recognize you coz you have the helmet" she said and she ran over to the counter and paid for the costume so he couldn't back out. Harry looked around but couldn't find anything that was right. Nothing caught his eye and he didn't want to wear something ridiculous like Ron.  
  
"What about you harry?" Hermione asked exhausted after her excitement over Ron's costume. "hurry up I'm starving and we've been here ages. I want to get to the three broomsticks for a drink and something to eat. I promised Ginny we'd meet her for lunch at 12 and its nearly quarter to.wow we've been here hours!"  
  
Harry didn't feel much like shopping anymore, maybe he'd come back later by himself.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, Dumbledore said we'd have a couple of chances to get costumes so I'll come back another day. I'm starving too and we don't want to keep Ginny waiting."  
  
Hermione knew better than to argue with him about being organised before time so she shrugged and followed him out hugging her costume to her chest. They met up with Ginny in the three broomsticks and she too had her costume but she wouldn't show anyone. She seemed in a more cheerful mood with harry and they had a very happy and friendly lunch. They made their way back to school at about 3 o'clock after a quick visit to Honeydukes to restock on some sweets for class. When they got back to school Hermione disappeared up to the girls' dormitory with her costume and then came down 15 minutes later looking thoroughly pleased with herself.  
  
"Hmm. I'll judge by the smile on your face that your costume fits?' asked Harry grinning mischievously.  
  
"Yes It does, and no you're not going to see what it is" she teased before sitting down on the floor to finish her homework. They spent the rest of the night working on their homework and trying to help harry decide what to wear. They worked late into the night and when they finally dragged themselves to bed they were still no nearer to deciding what harry would wear.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
I had soo much trouble writing this chapter and it took me all night. I would like to make a big special thank you to Leesa who helped me through my writers block and helped me finally finish this chapter and to think of a good story line. You're my angel I would've died without you! I love you all for keeping on reading I will upload more tomorrow. Now I must get my bro off the phone so I can re-connect and upload with chapter! I love you all and Sarah and Leesa I couldn't have written this much without you. please review so I can change my story to you wants! I am a people pleaser! Thanx jade! xox 


	6. chapter 6 The Ball Committee

Yeah.well, I'm going to make this chapter nice and long.so you all won't come running for me with pitchforks or anything. I know there hasn't been much happening and I'm not sure how far I'll get in this chapter. But yeah just keep on reading and keep checking back coz I do update almost every day like a good little girly! Please don't loose faith in me my story will eventually get somewhere. Thank you all for reviewing. eventually I will get to the point and yes in the end people will hook up. But it doesn't just happen over night these things take time especially when certain people have to get over their hatred for each other before they can start fulfilling our fantasies;) anyways.enough of my smuttiness. I will move forward with the story. My thanxyz go out to my sarah-bear, and Leesa coz they help me so much! Heheh and thanx to u guys who review. neways on with it jade or I wont get this chap up tonight.luv yas jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chapter 6- The Ball committee  
  
The next few weeks went by and everyone had so much work to do they didn't even have time to think about the Halloween ball. One Friday morning (which happened to be exactly a week before Halloween) at breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione all got letters asking them to attend a meeting in professor Dumbledore's office before start of classes today. They looked at each other confused. "I wonder what he wants?" Hermione asked. "I hope there's nothing wrong." She looked worried  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm sure he just wants our help with something." Said Harry reassuringly, but he too was a little bit worried. As soon as they'd finished their breakfast they ran down to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for them outside. He smiled at them "As soon as the rest of our friends arrive, I will tell you what this is all about" his eyes twinkled "we shall go for a walk and talk about it, as soon as the rest arrive." He smiled as he saw 2 figures walking towards them. As they got closer Harry's heart skipped a beat, he saw that it was Draco and Blaise. As they neared them Dumbledore smiled again "Okay, now that were all here lets go for a short walk around the grounds and enjoy what is left of the sunshine." They all followed him outside wondering what he could have to talk about with them all.  
  
"Now as I'm sure you're all wondering what I have to say to all of you. I will not waste any time, especially since you don't want to miss too much class time. Now as you all know we are having a big Halloween ball and we want this to become a new tradition. But we want it to be something the students like, and we teachers know that you students sometimes think that we don't have very good taste and were sort of old. So I have decided that for this ball it will be the students ideas what will happen. Therefore I put it to you 5, who are among our brightest and most popular students to be the committee for this ball. You will have a huge responsibility and it will be yours to do what you want with. You will receive one class off everyday to work on it for the next week and hopefully you will also work on it in your spare time. You will have permission to sing yourselves passes to go to Hogsmede at appropriate times if you need to buy things and you will have a budget of 200 galleons. But hopefully you will not need to use of all of that. They doesn't include food because that will be prepared here, you must give the orders of what you shall need to be made to the kitchen no later than next Thursday. Now you do not have to do this. But you must realise that I personally picked you 5 because I feel you would do the best job and it would be a very good learning opportunity for you 3" he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione "to get to know Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini here better." His eyes twinkled. "As I know you 5 aren't exactly the best of friends." He looked at their confused faces.  
  
"I'll give to until the end of the day to think about it, as you don't exactly have too long until the ball I would like it if you began as soon as possible. Any queries?" Harry thought for a minute and then said "Professor Dumbledore, I would be honored to be on the committee. And I'm sure Ron and Hermione would be as well." He looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded. They all looked over and Draco and Blaise. Draco wasn't going to leave it all up to 3 Gryffindors and he could get closer to Harry this way. "Blaise and I will help only to keep the party." he cleared his throat "unbiased. When shall we begin?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "you can begin this afternoon. There is a nice little study in the north tower where you will be quite comfortable while you are brainstorming ideas. If you need anything you may come and find me in my office or in the staff room. You may have this afternoon, after lunch off to work. I hope you enjoy working together. Now hurry off to class; give your teacher, professor Snape I believe this note explaining your absence. And do try not to disrupt the class. That is all."  
  
They all ran off quickly to class and did as best they could in half of a potions lesson.  
  
That afternoon harry found a spare notebook and he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the north tower. They walked through a corridor not knowing what room to go to until they found one with a note on the door. "Ball Committee" it read on the front. Harry pulled it off the door and opened it up. He heard footsteps behind him. And he turned around. Draco and Blaise were walking up the corridor. "Hope you weren't starting without us Harry, this isn't just about you! You better not try and take over this because it will not be a babyish little Gryffindor party! This is going to be really good." He smirked at harry and pushed past him opening the door. As he pushed him their hands brushed past each other so slightly that it made Harry tingle excitedly. He followed Draco and Blaise into the study and sat down on the nearest couch. After that tiny little touch with Draco he had to catch his breath. When they had all seated in the large warm study they looked at each other nervously, no one knew where to start. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay, first we should decide on entertainment, because that takes the longest to organise. I suggest we get a DJ, because then we can have lots of different tunes instead of just one band playing their own music, and if we only have 200 Galleons to spend" (at this Ron coughed something that sounded remarkably like only!) "Then we should try and save on these things. As Blaise's brother is a DJ we can use him on a cheaper rate. Blaise, you can spend some time now writing to your brother and asking him if he is available next week. It's really quite late notice so this isn't going to be easy. If only the old fool Dumbledore wasn't so disorganized."  
  
Harry watched fascinated as Draco took control of everything, he was very smart and forceful when he wanted to be. But harry didn't want to look like he was letting Draco be the leader. He was just as smart and forceful. He cleared his throat to speak but Hermione got in first.  
  
"I think we should draw up a budget because we do not want to run out of money before we have everything that we need. Blaise, how much does your brother charge and how low can he get the price down for us?"  
  
Blaise estimated that his brother could reduce his price down to 15 Galleons and 10 Sickles. They decided this would be rather cheap for entertainment and budgeted everything they would need. They were laughing and actually having quiet a good time planning that they worked quiet late. By the end of the night they had set up a reasonable budget and had decided they were survey the students on what foods they liked best. But they would mainly serve the food they receive at the usual Halloween feast.  
  
x*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*x  
  
The weekend that followed their first meeting they went to Hogsmede to see what they could find in the shops that might be good for decorations. As they passed the costume shop harry felt a pang of guilt that he still hadn't got himself a costume for the ball. He would come back during the week he thought and then he would certainly get one then. They shopped for most of the afternoon. And finally when they arrived home they had some very scary and very cool decorations for the ball. Draco picked most of them and he did have pretty good taste.  
  
They handed out surveys to every student at the tables next morning at breakfast and told everyone to hand it back to them by Tuesday morning. They had so much to do, and they spent most of the weekend together in the small study in the north tower. By Wednesday they had given their food orders to the kitchen and were well on the way to being totally organised for the ball.  
  
x*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*x  
  
On Friday morning Harry woke up early and got Ron up after about 15 minutes of struggle. They had the entire day of classes off so they could get the last minute plans ready and have the hall decorated in time. They met down in the hall and Draco and Blaise were already there, putting up decorations. The hall had a very dark and gloomy look about it: the roof had jack-o-lanterns floating like every other Halloween, they had cast a spell that laced the corners of the roof with spider webs and the walls were coated with sprays of fake blood. Harry and Draco had brought in many props like coffins and gravestones and the whole hall had a very Michael Jackson Thriller-esc feel about it. After hours of decorating and magically enhancing the atmosphere of the hall it was time for them to all get ready for the ball. That was when harry realised.  
  
"Fuck!" he screamed as they ran back to the Gryffindor common room. "I totally forgot to get a costume! What the hell am I supposed to do?!?" he was really panicking now!  
  
"Don't freak," Hermione said calmly." I noticed you hadn't got a costume together yet, but every time I thought about telling you I got distracted. But don't worry.I read about this awesome potion that can make you look all transparent and ghostly. Is you wear all torn clothes and use some of that fake blood I can turn you transparent and you would make a perfect ghost." She smiled at harry who was suddenly reassured. He ran upstairs and got some really old clothes of Duddleys. He ripped them up and magiced fake blood all over them. He ran downstairs to wear Hermione was brewing up the potion, it was obviously very simple and she had it ready for him in about 30 minutes. He drank it down and made his way to the hall. He was there early to make sure everything went down according to plan.  
  
X*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*X  
  
Everyone arrived in the hall at 7:30 and Harry's costume went off like a hit everyone thought it was a very amazing bit of magic and everyone was commenting on it all night. Ron and Hermione spent the night dancing with one another in the very middle of the dance floor. She had looked absolutely amazing, she had dressed as an angel and she wore a knee length tulle dress and amazingly real looking feathered wings and she enchanted her halo to float just above her head glowing ever so slightly. Ron had gasped so loudly when she walked in that nearly everyone in the room stared at him and he went completely red. He also made quite a display when alongside angelic Hermione Ginny came in a short red miniskirt, a black top with "She Devil" in sparkly red writing and a long pointed tail, devil horns and a pitchfork. She ignored Ron's looks of disgust and went straight to dance with some other 5th years. Harry had to keep himself from gasping out loud when Draco walked in. He was dressed as a vampire and he had a long black cape on over tight black pants and a fishnet dark green tank top. His muscles bulged and he had enchanted his teeth to stretch them down long to look like real fangs. As he walked past harry he winked at him and brushed his hand across Harry's butt. He almost fell to the floor.  
  
As the night grew on everything went according to plan and everyone had an excellent time. As the night was nearing an end Harry was getting slightly excited about what was going to happen later at the after party in the Slytherin common room.  
  
At 11:30 Dumbledore came in and told everyone they had to be back in their common rooms by 12. Harry left almost immediately so that he could have time to decide what to wear to the after party. His stomach was tying itself in nervous knots.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mwahahaha..this chap ends there.and I don't think I'll be able to have the next one up til..Sunday (..tomorrow is Halloween!! Ooooh spooky! Newya I betta uplaod this before my mum kills me for not going to bed toodles..enjoy..(oooh mental images of Tom felton.half naked..tight pants.muscles budlging.*drool) 


	7. chapter 7 getting dressed

Mwahaha..sorry I've taken so long to write any more I haven't been home since Friday morning and yeah.so I only just got the time to write anymore. But I have been writing it on paper and I have some awesome ideas.thanx so much for everyone's reviews they're soo sweet and they almost made me cry! I was so excited coz I had 8! Lol. ill do a whole personal thank you thingy at the start of one my next chapters. Hahahaha.I probably wont get this chapter up tonight because its late already and I have written heaps and its really long so yeah keep holding on once I get back in the swing of school and stuff. (Damn long weekends!) Then I'll be uploading every night again so calm down don't attack me it will all be revealed. Hehe I've come up with some cliffhangery stuff so yeah I think its gonna be getting better even though it still might not be a very good story. But everyone whos reviewing has been nice about it saying its really good so yeah. thanx! Umm..i cant think of anything else I need to say. So yeah. Have fun and read on. Kisses jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Chapter 7- getting dressed.  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
Hermione looked absolutely amazing tonight. She pulled the angel thing off Remarkably. And I cannot believe she spent almost the entire evening in my arms. She is just so beautiful she absolutely took my breath away. But god was I mad when I saw Ginny. What the bloody hell did she think she was wearing? I couldn't smacked her one. Honestly she looked like a common prostitute.shes my baby sister!!! I'm going to give her a stern talking to later, but right now I have to get ready for that bloody party with the slimy Slytherins.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
damn that sexy Gryffindor goody- goody! Even when hes trying to look vulgar and ghosty he looks so damn sexy. I couldn't help but touch his butt tonight and by the way he looked, rather weak at the knees I don't believe he minded. I really don't know what to do about him, he MUST already know I want him, so I think its time to shamelessly flirt. As sophistically as possible of course, and I shall make him mine in no time. If all goes well at my after party tonight I wont have to wait too long at all.  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
I COULD HAVE DIED WHEN Draco TOUCHED ME! My god and im sure he did it on purpose! But why would he?! Oh Hermione looked divine, if I wasn't so in love with Draco I would have kissed her tonight! WHAT?! Did I just say that? I'm not in love with Draco. sure he's sexy and he has an amazingly cute butt, but that's not all there it to loving someone.he isnt much of a nice person! I don't love him but I'd sure as hell like to make love to him a few times! SHIT I'M OBSESSED!? Oh fuck, what am I going to wear? I need to get him to notice me! I seem some fashion help from one of the girls.  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
Oh my god! Did you see the look on my brother's face when I walked in? PRICELESS! Hahahaha. I did looked amazing but god he looked so mad at me.I avoided his death glare all night. I'm so glad angelic Hermione took his breath away and saved my arse, she looked like a goddess. Hehehe and Draco wow did he look good? I saw 2 Hufflepuff girls faint as he walked in they actually fainted! He did look good though. I wonder whats gonna happen at the party tonight.?  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Oh my god! I can't wait until tonight. Ron is such a sweetie, I can't believe harry convinced him to come to the after party tonight! It's going to be amazing! I absolutely cannot wait! I don't know what to wear! Oh my god I have to get ready!! I need to look good, Ron is basically mine, tonight I will make my move and I need to look just right!  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
Harry climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. His transparency was starting to wear off and in about 15 minutes he would be fully human looking again. He opened his closet and looked through his clothes. He wanted to look good, he desperately needed to attract Draco's attention and with the blur and confusion of alcohol and lots of people tonight would be perfect to make some moves.  
  
He pulled out a pair of jeans from his closet, pulled them no and looked into the mirror. They were nice and hugging around his hips and bagged around his legs and feet. He liked the way they looked and they did cling around his butt in a good way. He flipped through his shirts until he found a nice chocolate brown short sleeved crinkly shirt that clung slightly to his muscles. He wore it opened to just below his neck with some of his chest exposed. He wore a long silver chunky cross around his neck. He ran his hand through his hair to mess it up a little bit more. He gave the mirror a questioning look. "Nice?" "Very nice." It replied.  
  
He jumped downstairs excitedly, at the bottom of the stairs Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were waiting for him.  
  
Hermione was wearing tight jeans and a nice low cut singlet top. Her hair was shiny and long and straight she looked really beautiful. He could tell Ron thought the same.  
  
Ginny was really low jeans and a little boob tube that showed a lot of cleavage. Her hair was down over he shoulders and she had a lot of make up on. Harry also noticed the way Ron was staring at her, he looked really angry.  
  
Ron had scrubbed up rather well himself, he was wearing nice pants and a baggy shirt.  
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled at harry as he walked downstairs. They walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made their way towards the Slytherin party.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Okay just some final thoughts of mine beofre I upload this.I thought it would be long but it looked longer on paper and its pretty short and im sorry but eventually I will get to the party hehehe..i'm just evil and prolonging it. Mwahhahaha! You can spend your time imaginaing what will happen.hehehe.I just need to be in the right frame of mind to write it! Lol.. ;) but yeah anyways.I just wanna say thanx to those ppl who reviewed so yeah here goes:  
  
Andromeda Summer- I'm updating now.im so sorry don't hurt me!! ARGHHH.lol.. yah im sorry with the delay in uploads I havent been home!  
  
Professor Calendula- haha sweeti, I'm glad you like it, dressing up is fun! I shouldn't given you a costume though.sorry hun!  
  
Kat- thanx, yeah now my story has direction its better ey? Um there isnt any harry/Draco smut but believe me baby there will be :D lol. eventually it will be in there.  
  
Passionate-kisses - thanx, I will write more, ill try and be more regular and write like 2 chaps a night but its hard wit homeowkr and stuff. I have Tuesday off so ill write a few then! Keep reading it will get better!  
  
Hypergurl20022- umm yeah Ginnys a bit off a she devil now, I like her this way. Ginny needs to be tough and confident with all the boys in her family. Next.well lots of stuff happens next, you have to keep reading :P  
  
Freakishguardian- thanx, I'm glad you think its getting better and better, I must say I think it has improved. I don't know how long is gonna be and yeah keep reading! Hope you continue to like it! Yeah the seeing what ppl think is really good. I like that in stories so I put it in mine. It shows more and you can work things out better. I know Draco is soo yummy.at the end of this story when thesmut come I'll be soo living vicariously thru harry! Lol  
  
Sapphire Raine- yeah its good that they are getting to know dif people. Hmmm. the party will be interesting, you'll just have to wait and see and im sorry you have to wait so long! My weekend has been hectic and now im just toying with ya by not writing it. But I promise it will be up by Tuesday night, probably before! Um Draco and harry will take longer to get together, coz yeah they have to get over the whole hating each other thing, but something will happen in the near future that will bring them closer. Um Hermione and Ron will happen soonish. Im glad you really love it. I love writing it! Thanx heaps hun  
  
Professor Calendula- heheh you are famous hunni! Lol, arnt I cool writing all this review reply crap! Hahaha. im glad you like being in my story your part will get bigger!  
  
Alexis-greenleaf- im going to update as much as I can, im really glad you like it! Thanx for reviewing even though it was a while ago.  
  
Kitty- yeah im sorry my chaps are short, they look heaps long in word and then when I put them on fanfic they look short as! Sorry and I soo kno this chap is like short as but I couldn't help it, coz it had to end before they went to the party coz the party should have its own chap. Sorry it took so long for me to reply. And im glad u like it.  
  
Zelphie- im glad u think its cute, I love writing it.hehehe. umm I kno u reveiwed to like my frist chapter but yeah.lol.im writing it heere.lo..thanx for liking it and im glad you want more chaps. Il keep em coming if you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Dementedgal- im glad you like it. I will continue.I love writing ti n I don't care if no one reads it, I love writing it.heheh but keep reading!!  
  
Okay that's like all the reviews ive gotten over the whole story! Lol.everyone keep reading and reviewing and crap coz yeah, I love reading your reviews and I love that everyone likes my story! Im gonna uplaod this now so toodles keep reading babies.kisses jade xox 


	8. chapter 8 Muggle drugs

Okay, finally here it is I won't tease you all too long! The after party! But yeah this chapter will be very long and busy and I hope I write it right. Don't get too excited there will be no smutty scenes in this one, well. not much anyway. And not what you want ;) something in this chap will bring harry and Draco closer together but can people please help me with voldie type stuff. like if Draco gets with harry theres gonna be some angry lucius (spelling?) and voldies out there but I don't know how to bring all that into it. Anyway. on with the story I guess coz I cant think of anything to say. Please keep reading and reviewing coz that's what keeps me going. I love reading reviews and yeah.please keep reading coz I do love having fans :P. anyway. read on and keep at it sweetys.maybe I will get more then one chap up today. coz I'm home all day. and yeah if my auntie doesn't need me to baby-sit then I can do more then one chapter.not hat you care about my blabbing and what im doing today so I guess I will just write my story.hey does anyone even read this bit??  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chapter 8- Muggle drugs  
  
As they reached the door of the Slytherin common room Harry's stomach almost did a 360 degree turn. He had no idea what he was about to walk into and he was sweating terribly. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned a looked at Ginny. She had done this before, it couldn't be too bad and she was there for him. He smiled.  
  
Hermione found the right place on the wall and said, "we're here for the party. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley." The wall slide across and let the four of them in. Suddenly as they passed the door they heard loud throbbing dance music. There was obviously some very strong silencing charms around the Slytherin common room to stop teachers hearing the music. Crabe and Goyle stood just beyond the doorway with a guest list trying to look like bouncers, bulging with what could be muscles.  
  
"Names?" Crabe asked in a deep voice. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Hermione answered. They watched as Crabe looked down the list and ticked them all off. He nodded at Goyle who let them through.  
  
The common room was filled with people dancing very close to each other. As they made their way through the crowded room Ginny spotted Blaise Zabini and began to dance with him. Ron's face grew bright red at this sight and he grabbed Ginny and dragged her along over to the bar. Ron found it hard to talk with the music as loud as it was and Ginny heard barely anything of his lecture. In the end she gave up pulled herself out of Ron's grip and screamed something that sounded like "Fuck you, I'm not a baby!" and stormed off.  
  
"Let it go mate" Harry said loudly in Ron's ear. "She's growing up, just forget about it and focus on Hermione, she's the reason you're here." He pushed two cocktails into Ron's hands and pushed him towards Hermione who was standing alone on the dance floor. She gave him a thanking smile and began to drink and dance with Ron.  
  
Harry felt a hand on the small of his back, and someone began to whisper in his ear. "Hello, hot stuff.care to dance with me?" Draco's voice drawled in his ear.  
  
Harry gulped down the rest of his Smirnoff and turned around to face Draco. He licked his lips and let Draco lead him onto the dance floor. They dance close together letting their bodies touch, harry liked this but was very nervous about why Draco was being like this. Draco had his arms around harry in different positions and they moved together almost synchronized. Draco's dragged up Harry's neck and sent a shiver down his spine, harry pushed him away teasingly and moved away towards the bar to get another drink. He had to drink a bit more before he could let Draco do things like that to him. At the bar he ordered himself another Smirnoff. Draco came up behind him and put his arms around his waist, harry could smell his breath and he had obviously already drunken quite that night already.  
  
"Is it just me or did you just run away from a challenge hero boy?" Draco said in his ear. He ran his tongue along Harry's neck obviously trying to turn him on.  
  
"I'm not running away Draco, I'm just getting another drink." He turned and faced Draco and let him lean on top of him. "You aren't a challenge for me Draco.and I never run away from anything." He licked his lips very close to Draco's mouth almost letting his tongue touch Draco's lips. Draco leaned in to kiss him and harry moved his head away and took another sip of his drink.  
  
"You little tease!" Draco growled leaning his pelvis closer to Harry's. Harry smiled as he felt Draco harden against his leg. "How about we continue this elsewhere." Draco said suggestively.  
  
"Sure Draco," Harry answered mischievously, "I think another dance would be a great idea!"  
  
He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the dance floor once again. They were dancing closely when Ginny ran up to them, she gave Harry a quizzical look and then giggled. She had already had a lot to drink and she was very giggly. "Look!" she said, "Ron and Hermione!" harry looked over to wear she was pointing, Ron was sitting down with Hermione on his lap, and they were making out.  
  
"Well finally!" Draco hissed, "that boy needed to get some action, he was far too upright." His reached his hands around harry and put them on his butt, he pulled Harry's body closer and whispered in his ear "How bout you n me reenact that scene in my room." The warmth of his breath on Harry's ear was enticing and he wanted nothing more then to kiss him right then and there, but Harry knew it was too soon. "Not yet Draco.lets just keep dancing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the corner someone was watching Harry and Draco dance. "Get your hands off him" they thought."Tonight he will be mine, if these muggle drugs work as good as my brother said then you shall be mine and you won't be able to do anything about it. I'll show you how it feels."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny came over to Harry and Draco once more. "Hey Draco, mind if I butt in. this guys an awesome dancer and it aint fair you get to have him all night." she stumbled towards them and pushed Draco out of the way. He pouted and then went over to the bar to get another scotch and coke. Pansy Parkinson was over by the bar and she had already got him a drink. Harry watched as Draco stood there talking to Pansy. As he danced with Ginny they kept stealing glances back at each other. Harry had looked over at Draco, and he looked unwell. his knees looked as if he could fall over any minute and he looked dazed and confused. He watched as Pansy put a soothing hand on his shoulder and took him off. There was definitely something suspicious about the way she looked around.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Ginny cut into his thoughts. "You can't stop looking at him." She smiled at harry as if she was definitely okay with it. "how cool. I mean, its kinda kinky ey?" Harry laughed and said, "Come on.let go have a drink you." He wanted to see what Draco had been drinking; he had a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
As they walked up to the bar harry could see that Draco's glass was still there. He saw something funny about it; there was a small white half- disintegrated tablet in the bottom. Pansy had drugged him!  
  
"Ginny come on! We have to find Draco!" harry yelled. "Why Harry? What's up?" she looked really worried.  
  
"I'll explain on the way, where are the dormitories from here" harry screamed urgently. they ran off in the direction of the dormitories pushing through crowds of people. Harry felt in his pockets for his wand. He never left his room without it and it was very lucky.  
  
As they got to the bottom of the stairs that went either way to the boys and girls dormitories. Harry pushed Ginny up towards the girl's stairs.  
  
"There's probably a spell on the girls stairs, so you go up there. Have you got your wand?" he asked quickly. Ginny nodded confused. "Good, you're a smart girl. now go and find Pansy. She's drugged Draco and I think she's going to rape him!"  
  
Ginny gasped! "But.but how do you know harry.maybe.well maybe Harry, he's just going to sleep with her! Harry don't jump to conclusions." She had tears in her worried eyes.  
  
"No, Ginny! I saw the tablet in the bottom of his glass! She's going to rape him, and.those drugs are really dangerous Ginny. if it's a muggle drug then Draco could go into a coma. We need to find them quickly!" with that he pulled his wand out and ran up the stairs. Ginny ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory and looked around the beds. There was no one in there. But she heard screaming from behind the tapestry on the wall. With her wand out she pushed it away and gasped.  
  
Harry climbed up the stairs and looked around the beds for Draco, there was no one up there, but it was still early in the night. "So much for the Slytherin orgies!" he thought to himself. Then he heard screaming from behind him. He span around with his wand out and saw that the only thing behind him was a wall with a tapestry. He pushed the tapestry aside and saw Ginny looking in from the other side with a look of horror on her face.  
  
On a bed in a big room behind the tapestry Pansy was tying Draco up. He had his eyes screwed tight with tears pouring down them. He looked pained and he couldn't move his body. She was laughing hysterically and saying very disgusting things to Draco. At the same time harry and Ginny both pointed their wands at her screaming "Pertificus Totalis!" and putting Pansy in a full body bind. The force of the spell was huge because 2 people did it at once and one of them being Harry Potter, she was thrown across the room and hit the wall. Harry grabbed Draco and carried him out of the room and downstairs. He had no idea what to do with him but he didn't want half the school seeing him carrying a half-unconscious Draco out of the boys' dormitory. He ran back upstairs and put him down on a big bed with "Draco Malfoy" the sheets were dark green silk and it was very nice and comfy.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed next to Draco and looked at Ginny. She was crying and looked really worried. "what are we going to do? No one is supposed to know about this party.and.fuck.Pansy's going to get expelled.what the hell are we going to go? Draco needs to see madam Pomfrey this instant. What if he goes into a coma? Shit harry what are we going to do?" she looked so worried and she kept looking back from harry to Draco.  
  
"What we have to do. is take him to the medical wing, say we found her raping him in a storeroom somewhere after the ball. If she asks why we were there, ill say we were on our way to find her because you had a stomachache. I think that will work, as long as they don't want to bring him back here. But just in case I think we should somehow get everyone to leave. How do you think we could do that?" he looked worried but he tried to stay in control.  
  
Ginny looked at him, "um, just um.I know we'll run in and say we think we saw a teacher coming up this way. Everyone should run for it coz we think they know about the party. That'll get rid of them all pretty quick." She smiled.  
  
"Okay Ginny.you do that and I'll get Draco out of here so he looks like he's just half drunk and walking with me.with the rush of everyone leaving then it won't look too sus."  
  
Ginny ran downstairs and started screaming to everyone. Th music went off and Harry heard everyone running out the door and then immediately shutting up as they went to their rooms. Then he ran out as he realised the Slytherin boys would come up here soon. He grabbed Draco and made him feather light. He carried him out by his side so he looked as if he was just about to pass out. He knew Draco was awake, just in a bind. Rapist use drugs like that to make sure you remember everything that happened, but cant fight it. Harry was sickened by the thought of someone doing that to a person and he ran quicker with Draco towards to medical wing. It was now almost 3 in the morning and he met up with Ginny along the way and they finally got Draco to madam Pomfrey. She looked very worried and disgusted as they told her what they had seen and what they think Pnasy must have done. Madam Pomfrey put Draco onto a bed and began to work out what he had taken. She closed the curtains and pumped Draco's stomach.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat on the bed next to Draco's and eventually they fell asleep next to each other. They woke up the next morning with madam Pomfrey looking over them.  
  
"Good morning you two, although technically it is afternoon." She laughed. "Thank you so very much for bringing Mr. Malfoy to me as soon as you did, I got most of the drug out of his system and he is sleeping peacefully right now. You have been excused from classes for today and if you would like to stay here until Mr. Malfoy wakes up you are quite welcome to do so." She smiled at the two of them as they rubbed their eyes and looked at her confused. They were both fairly hung over and were trying hard not to show it. She bustled off and came back with a tray of food for them both. They ate it up quickly and sat back and discussed what had happened last night.  
  
Soon they heard noises from the bed next to them.  
  
"Harry.?" a weak voice called out. "Harry? Are you in here? Thank you harry.Harry I want to talk to you!" Draco sounded as if he was crying.  
  
Harry pushed back the curtains and looked at Draco in the bed next to him. He looked paler then normal, almost blue. And harry was suddenly worried he would not be okay soon enough.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, and you too Ginny. You saved me from that hideous cow! She said she was getting me back, for dumping her, and never giving her what she wanted. She was horrible, I had to watch her do things and I couldn't move. only after a while I became strong enough to hold my eyes closed. And then I heard you come in and save me. But how did you know Harry?" he looked at Harry, he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Well.you looked funny after you had that drink, and.and Pansy looked really guilty and suspicious. I went to the bar and saw the tablet in the bottom of a glass.still half there. That's when I worked it all out, when I realised. So I got Ginny to come and help me find you. I was soo worried Draco." Harry blushed.  
  
Draco put his arms round Harry and cried onto his shoulder. He cried and cried saying he was so sorry for everything. Ginny sat on the bed watching them as she cried to herself. Harry and Draco sat there crying for about 15 minutes, Draco wasn't even embarrassed to be crying on the boy. Hermione and Ron walked in hand in hand and gasped as they saw the scene in front of them. Hermione ran and hugged Ginny and tried to soothe the girl and stop her crying and then she sat down and asked her what happened.  
  
Ron sat down next to them and listened to everything Ginny told them about the night before. He looked very confused when Ginny said harry and Draco were dancing.  
  
"But.but why were harry and Draco dancing together in the first place?? I don't get it" he looked at Draco and Harry hugged on the bed next to them. "What the hell is going on.Hermione, is Harry.is Harry gay?" he whispered.  
  
Harry sat up and turned to look at Ron, "umm.I'll answer that, yeah. Ron mate, I'm gay!" he smiled at Draco who was wiping the tears out of his eyes.  
  
Ron sat back and gaped. He had no idea what to say so he sat there and just played with his fingers. Harry and Draco laughed.  
  
"Nice to see we're all feeling a little bit better then" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the door. He looked at the 5 students sitting on the 2 beds and smiled.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley could you please excuse us while we discuss the happenings of last night."  
  
He closed the curtains around Draco's bed and put a silencing charm on. And he talked with Draco harry and Ginny about what happened.  
  
"Now Draco," he said, "I know all about your little after party. And I feel there is no need to punish you as you have seen now the consequences of what can happened when parties are not known about by teachers. I assume you don't have any plans to throw any more parties in the future?" Draco nodded. "Good, then that is all we need to say on the subject. Now about Miss. Parkinson, as soon as we have written to her parents and spoken with her on the subject she will be most likely expelled from Hogwarts. Until she has left the school though, I would prefer it if you didn't stay with the Slytherins. I have spoken to them all and they don't seem to care about the magnitude of what happened. They all somehow found out and thought that it would go unpunished. " Dumbledore looked disturbed. But not half as much as Draco did.  
  
"What idiots? They don't care? They're so bloody selfish and ungrateful! Will you resort me professor? I do not want to be associated with those scum, they don't know anything. I want to stay with Harry. " He looked at harry and smiled. "Coz Harry saved me from that bitch. And I am so thankful to him, and him and his friends are the only people that care but they have been hurt the most by me." He turned and looked at Hermione and smiled apologetically, she blushed and nodded in an understanding way.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a few seconds. "well if the boys you will be sharing a room with don't mind, and I'll have to see about them first. Then I don't think that really matters. If that's where you will feel most comfortable then you can stay in the Gryffindor house." Dumbledore smiled "I will go down to your room and get your things and take them up and get a bed put in for you, near Harry." His eyes twinkled knowingly.  
  
"Thank you professor" Draco said. And Hermione and Ron gasped. Dumbledore laughed as he walked out and they all laughed with him.  
  
"So um.do you guys mind if I sleep with you now?" he winked at harry discretely. And Harry blushed.  
  
"Nah not at all mate.as long as it's okay with Ron" he said. Ron looked uncomfortable, he had seen Draco wink at Harry and he didn't want to think about what that meant. "Sure whatever, its fine with me" he replied. Hermione threw her arms around him and smiled at him. And Harry gave him a thankful smile.  
  
They spent the rest of that day in the medical wing, and that night Draco had to spend one more night there, but the rest of the Gryffindors had to go back to their dormitories. As harry lay down on his bed to sleep he looked over at the extra bed in the boy's dormitory and smiled at the name engraved on the head.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	9. Chapter 9 New beginnings

Right now that I'm done with the ball and after party I have no idea what to write about. I don't know how slow to take harry and Draco and I'm scared :P I was hoping to be past chap 10 by the end of this long weekend. But I dunno I have no plans for this. Hmm. I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it. Anyway. I wish I had ppl online who could help me right now but my 2 inspriationalons (is that a word?) are not online so I have no one giving me inspiration! So sad! Anyway I will try and write this chapter. Sorry if it isn't any good.but I dunno how to write stuff when stuff doesn't happen.like just peoples lives. I need there to be parties n stuff.but I shall try! Anyhow. write the next chapter I will.please read and review because that's what your there to do! Smilez I love ya jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
*X There is a little bit of smuttiness in the middle of this chapter, nothing too dirty but if I warn you then it will all be okay! There is a small scene with Harry and Draco and a shower, but nothing really happens. So please you are warned do not complain that I didn't warn you and it really, really isn't that much! X*  
  
Chapter 9- new beginnings.  
  
The next day Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron didn't have to go to classes. Dumbledore told them they had to stay and help Draco get settled in his new home and to make sure that he was ok. They all slept in until about midday.after all the rest of the boys had gone off to classes Hermione and Ginny came up to the boys' dormitory and slept in their beds. After they woke up and had showers they sat around in the boys' dorm and waited for Draco to come up. They did a little bit of homework and then at about 2 madam Pomfrey brought a much healthier and happier looking Draco up to see his new home. She gave them strict instructions not to wear him out and then left. Draco looked really nervous, so they all tried to make him feel welcome. It actually put them all quite out of place to see this nervous submissive Draco in front of them. In the last day or two he had changed considerably.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco warmly. "Well.welcome to your new home Draco. I hope you like it." He grinned sheepishly, obviously happy with the new sleeping arrangements.  
  
"If I'm sleeping next to you I'm going to love it." Draco replied. He looked around the room, Hermione and Ron were sitting together on Ron's bed hugging. Immensely cute! His bed curtains were now scarlet and gold just like everything else in the room. But his sheets were still dark green. He things were already put away and he lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Yeah this place'll do.'til one of you tries to rape Me." he laughed "then I'll have to go be a Ravenclaw!" Hermione threw a pillow at him and laughed "Don't worry hun, we wouldn't do that to you! I'm glad you're here away from all those selfish pricks in Slytherin!" she smiled and lay back in Ron's arms satisfied that she had made her point. Ron looked very content to have Hermione in his arms and smiled over her head at Harry. Harry was in his own little world finally he was in the same room with Draco every night.and last night dancing with Draco had been amazing. He kept reliving everything that happened over and over again.  
  
"Well if you people don't want to make conversation then I'll go have a shower.where are they anyway?" Draco said bored.  
  
Harry snapped out of his little daydream when he heard Draco say shower. Another bonus of having him living here, he'd be showering here too. Harry looked around the room, Ginny was asleep on Deans bed and Hermione and Ron were wildly making out on Ron's bed. So he decided he'd have a shower too.  
  
"Yeah, I need a shower to." He said forgetting the fact he'd had one just before Draco had arrived. "I'll show you where they are, come on." They walked into the bathroom and put his hands round Harry's waist, he put his mouth right up to Harry's ear just like he had the night before. His hot breath made Harry tingle. "Wanna shower together Harry?" he asked. Unbuttoning Harry's shirt and running his finger around Harry's belly button. Harry span around to face him and begun to unbutton Draco's own shirt. "I dunno Draco, don't want to rush things." he smiled at Draco knowing the boy was completely annoyed by this.  
  
"Well.I wasn't going to DO anything.cept watch you shower." He said babyishly. "If you would prefer it we could shower in our underwear." He said sliding his hands down Harry's pants. And then pulling his hand out embarrassed and rather quickly. "Harry, I'm.I'm shocked."he laughed "You don't wear any underwear!" he ripped off his own pants and boxers and jumped into the shower. Harry was shocked at how careless he was about it. "Well.are ya going to join me Potter?" at this Harry's heart fell slightly, he was getting used to Draco calling him Harry. Harry stripped off his pants and shirt and followed Draco into the shower. He muttered a spell under his breath and made the shower a bit bigger. "Wow, Harry that's cool!" Draco said, using Harry's first name again. He put his head back and let the water run over his hair. Harry smiled at the bliss on his face. He pushed Draco slightly out of the way so that he could get some of the water on himself. Draco pushed him back. "I don't think so Harry, I need to wash my hair.I need to wash away the disgusting feeling I have from seeing the things Pansy was doing. Can't you put that spell on to make the shower lead bigger too?" harry tried it and to his surprise it worked. They stood beside each other shower under the long showerhead. Catching looks at one another and smiling. Draco spent about 15 minutes just shampooing his hair with 3 different types of shampoos. Harry almost burst out laughing. They spent about half an hour in the shower together until the water began to run cold and they couldn't use magic to heat it up anymore. They got out and dried themselves with warm towels. They both walked out of the shower with towels around their waists and went into the dormitory. Ginny was sitting up awake on Dean's bed and Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep next to each other. Ginny giggled as they walked in.  
  
"Did you have fun boys?" she asked cheekily. Obviously loving the idea that the two sexiest boys at Hogwarts had just been showering together.  
  
Harry blushed and whacked Ginny over the head with a pillow and laughed. "Don't be so crude Ginny. I know exactly what you're thinking." She giggled and went a typical Weasley red.  
  
"A girl can have her fantasies cant she?" she asked playfully. And she watched as harry and Draco got dressed side by side. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione all about this! She would be so jealous that she had been sleeping through it all. "Ginny, be a dear and run down to the kitchen and get us all something to eat. I'm starving!" harry asked quickly trying to stop Ginny from staring at them like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah right Harry, I'm not leaving you two alone in here. Besides it's almost dinner time and none of us has been to a meal in the great hall for a couple of days." She grinned evilly at Harry.  
  
"She's right Harry, you'll spoil your dinner." Draco added. Trying to rile harry up. "And I'm dying for a good big meal." He smiled at harry and walked towards the door. "Come on wake the 2 lovebirds up and lets go downstairs 'til dinner. There's bound to be somebody down there that can tell us what everyone's been saying bout us since we haven't been to classes." Ginny obviously agreed, she leapt onto Ron's bed scaring Hermione half to death and only slightly waking Ron. "Come on up you get sleepy heads, its almost dinner time and were going downstairs." She said. "Get up and come downstairs when your ready!" she bounded off the bed, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the door too. She seemed suddenly full of beans. She linked arms with harry and then with Draco and walked downstairs between them. As they walked into the room they saw everyone doing their homework like usual. Neville came up to them.  
  
"Hey Ginny.hi Harry, umm.hi Draco, I heard what happened. I hope your okay." He said cautiously  
  
"Why thank you Neville, I'm fine now. Thanks to my heroes." He smiled at harry and Ginny. "So Neville, what have people been saying about.uh.what happened?" he asked trying to be friendly. "Oh well, practically the whole school knows what happened. Um, the Slytherins don't seem to be shunning Pansy or anything. They all took it in their stride. But teachers have been obviously doing their best to punish the whole house. McGonagall took about 50 points off them today over the whole double potions, we had McGonagall because Snape wasn't there. They've been getting picked on for the smallest things lately. And this morning at breakfast you two." He pointed to Harry and Ginny. "Got fifty points each for saving Draco. And Dumbledore took 300 from Slytherin for holding the party and not caring about their fellow students. And then another 200 because of what Pansy did! It was brilliant! I heard that some Slytherins were pretty mad, since it was your party Draco.and they got the points taken but you're now a Gryffindor. And I haven't seen Snape for a couple of days." Neville seemed rather pleased at this.  
  
"Well I'm glad those fucking Slytherins are getting what they deserve. Now I see why the rest of the school hated us so much." He jumped onto a nearby couch and fiddled with his hair. "I wonder if they'll make me go to classes tomorrow? I could get used to doing nothing all day!"  
  
"What about your school work Draco?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone of voice as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh you've finally decided to grace us with your presence.yeah I know, I have to get back to classes and work I suppose." He lay back and sighed.  
  
"Come on lazy." Harry teased. "Let's go and get dinner I'm starved!" he jumped up and ran towards the door along with a lot of other people. Outside the portrait hole he waited for Hermione, Ron and Draco. When they had caught up they walked together to the great hall. A lot of the Gryffindor students looked at Draco weirdly as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He kept his head down and ate quickly not looking at the Slytherins. He knew he had to face them sooner or later but he was very fragile still and very nervous about how mad they might be. He sat close to harry and ate quietly. He wasn't used to being shy and quiet but he decided for the time being that it was for the best.  
  
They left the great hall before anyone else and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. As they left they heard some things being shouted at Draco but they just walked out ignoring it. Back in the Gryffindor common room Draco was a bit happier. Being away from people and just with the people that understood how he felt was comforting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
I can't believe how happy I am! I've never actually felt this wanted or loved before in my life. Even after everything I've put them through they want to be my friend. I'm so glad I am now in Gryffindor, but I don't want to have to face my old housemates. They will so pissed off after what happened I don't wanna know what they will want to do to me. I'm so happy that I'm closer to Harry.soon he will be mine, but right now I like flirting. I can't believe he actually showered with me today.that was amazing. I nearly died when I put my hands down his pants and he wasn't wearing any underwear.I wonder if that's normal or if he just didn't today.? I can't believe I touched him. He's nicely sized for a boy of his body mass. And now I am finally close to him, my bed is right up next to him. I'll be practically sleeping in the same bed as him. I wonder if he is as excited about me moving in as I am?  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
Oh my god! This is all too huge! Yeah huge like Draco! (hehe :P) I mean I have Draco sleeping next to me, Hermione and Ron are finally together.although I don't know that they're officially going out but they made out enough today to make anyone think they are. It's all too excited. Today in the shower with Draco I kept thinking this couldn't be happening, it's too good to be true! Boy did Draco get a shock when he realised I don't wear underwear! That was really funny.I can't believe he actually wanted me to shower with him. But he is as vain as he seems he would be. I cannot believe how long he spends on his hair! He is such a girl! I'm so happy for Ron and Hermione it's soo cute that they're finally together. Even Draco thinks so. And Ginny is soo funny.she seems really excited that Draco and me are.becoming better friends, that girl is full of surprises. But she really needs a boyfriend. It would be very good if her and Dean go back together, they broke up over the holiday because Ron was being over protective, but I know they still like each other. They spent a lot of time at the party the other night together, most of the night she was with Dean or Blaise. That girl is such a tease, she'll make any guy blush the way she treats them.  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
Wow! Harry and Draco.who'd of known that in the end they would get together. Not that I'm complaining, I like the idea especially if they get together in front of me. Hermione was so jealous when I told her that they came out of the shower together! And that they were getting dressed there in front of me. But she's happy with Ron, I have no idea what she'd see in him but she loves him and they're both happy and that's what matters the most. Mum will be thrilled to pieces when she finds out about them.she loves Hermione like a daughter and we've known for a while they were going to get together. I miss mum.and dad and Fred and George. Soon we'll go home and see them, I think we're going home for Christmas and that will be good. Then Ron and Hermione can tell her and hopefully by then Draco and Harry will have gotten together officially and she can learn to accept that harry is gay and that Draco really isn't so bad anymore. Her and dad really hate Mr. Malfoy and until now most of us really hated Draco. But people change and I definitely think Draco has changed for the better. Anyway Hermione and me have been sort of friends with Draco for a year or so now. Ever since Blaise invited to me to that party.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
I can't believe it! I honestly can't believe it! Everything is so perfect right now! I know Ron is going to ask me to be his girlfriend soon, and he is such a good kisser! Harry saved Draco and now they're finally seeing how much they liked each other. I've seen it coming for ages! And oh.everything is great! I just love being with Ron I think he really likes me. And ever since he's been with me he hasn't been so uptight with Ginny.I really think he is realising she isn't a baby anymore. She is quite grown up and quite pretty. She told me that harry and Draco showered together today! she was soo giddy and excited about it and I must admit I am a little bit jealous. I mean who wouldn't want to see harry and Draco showering and getting dressed together. She didn't tell them she watched them in the shower, but she definitely gave me all the details! I hope they get together real soon, I'd love to see some of what might go on between them. Ginny says she's going to offer to go between them if they ever wanted a three-some. Sometimes I cannot believe what come out of that girl's mouth! We were never as dirty at her age. That's what comes from living with Fred and George I'd say. They were never much of a good influence on the girl. But they do make life more fun when they're around. I'm honestly glad Ron didn't turn out completely like them, but I'm glad he didn't turn out Percy either. Ron is just perfect the way he is and I love him to bits.  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
I cant believe harry is gay! Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were best mates! But I guess he was worried. He hasn't told many people Hermione said. I cannot believe he was dancing with Draco! It's unbelievable, but he seems to be a lot nicer lately. I guess I just don't trust him. He has had experience with girls though.maybe he can help me work out how to ask Hermione out. I love her so much and I want to go out with her but I just don't know how to ask. "Will you go out with me?" is just so cliché. I think I will talk to Draco and harry. Because I don't want to look like some sleaze that kisses girls and says they love them but don't ask them out! Hmm. I'm so nervous because she is soo beautiful, and I really love her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They all sat by the fire and watched everyone come back from dinner. Draco was looking very tired and grumpy, after the second time he almost fell asleep on Harry's lap he got up. "I'm exhausted and if I have to go to classes tomorrow I need to go to sleep." He walked up stairs. And harry quickly followed him. "Hey Draco! Wait up, I'm tired too.and Draco, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Draco stopped at the top of the stairs. "Thanks Harry, that's really nice of you. You wanna.umm.move our beds next to each other tonight?" he looked at harry. Who was nodding fast!  
  
"Or you could just jump in with me?" Draco added smiling. Harry ran upstairs and went to his cupboard and got changed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and turned around he saw Draco pouting. "I thought you didn't wear underwear?" he said "Yeah, I only wear it to bed" he smiled. He pulled the curtains across on 3 sides of his bed then pushed it right up against Draco's. He then pulled the opposite sides of Draco's bed curtains closed and case a spell that joint the beds together to make one really big bed. He climbed in and Draco climbed in next to him and they fell asleep lying in each other's arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Aaawwww..isnt it a pretty picture? Lol..I really liked writing this chapter even though I didn't know what to write! Hahaha.Sarah you will have a bigger part in my next chapter.so don't freak! I need to get this one up so it will be up :S anways.please r & r I love you all.time to UPLOAD! 


	10. chapter 10 as love grows

Okay.I have no idea where to take this now. I'm in a total rut! Hmm I'm trying to write but now. I dunno. I got the sweetest review from Hypergurl and she said so many cute things.thank you so much for loving my story! I don't believe it is the best story u have ever read but that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said. I almost cried. Anyway. on with the story that I don't know what to do with.  
  
An: I have fake nails and its hard to type so this chap might take longer and it may be kinda short.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
*X just a message to you prudes or people who are against one extremely sexy boy and one good looking-ish boy having an intimate moment: this chapter has a tinsy bit of smut in it at the end. But it is tasteful and stuff. And yeah! Just a warning :D cheers!! X*  
  
Chapter 10- As Love Grows  
  
As the weeks grew on, the love between Harry and Draco grew stronger, but in a totally platonic way. They slept almost every night in each other's arms, mainly just for comfort. They became very close friends and everyone in the school got used to seeing them walking everywhere together. In a very short time the two of them had become inseparable. Expectedly many Slytherins reported this to their parents who reported this to Lucius. Early December Draco received a letter from his father.  
  
Son, If that is what you still are? I have received some disturbing reports about you and a certain enemy of our family and of our way of life. I do hope you have a very good explanation of why you have been seen fraternizing with Potter! Our lord has also heard these rumors and is not pleased. I only hope will you not jeopardize our families position and your own standing among fellow students at school, but furthering any relationships with any Gryffindor muggle-born or muggle loving pathetic excuses for witches or wizards. Please reply and assure me you are still the son I thought I had.  
  
Your concerned father Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"That son of a." Draco stopped as harry covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Don't listen to him Draco," he said soothingly as he wiped Draco's spit of his hand where Draco had licked him.  
  
"Well what the hell do I write in reply to that?" he asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll come up with something. I'll help you write it. We can tell him your trying to get us to trust you so you can tell your father all out plans. He'll like that and he'll know you still support his cause." Harry smiled at Draco; he looked extremely cute when he was angry.  
  
They got out a sheet of parchment and Harry began to write as Harry dictated. After many start-overs they finally came up with a letter that sounded like something Lucius would approve of. It read: Father, You underestimate my faithfulness to the lord. I am merely befriending the potter boy, to infiltrate his little circle of friends. This way I will be in on their plans and able to pass them no to you to prepare our leader for what is to come. I found that the whole issue with little Miss Parkinson helped me appear vulnerable and now Potter and his friends trust me fully. If you feel that this is still unacceptable then I shall cease this so called friendship with them immediately. I do hope my actions meet your approval.  
  
Your faithful son, Draco  
  
"Now we don't have to worry about his little spies seeing us together Harry" Draco said smiling. Harry put his arm round his back reassuringly.  
  
"That's good Draco, don't worry about it. He will believe this because it is what he wants to believe. Now come on lets take it up to the owlery and send it off before he gets suspicious." And he took Draco's hand and they walked towards the owlery.  
  
It was two weeks 'til Christmas and Harry was dreading having to spend Christmas without Draco. Harry had been invited to the Burrow and was very happy to be spending Christmas with his friends, but he didn't want to leave Draco. Draco was of course going home for Christmas and they knew they couldn't keep in contact with each other whilst Draco was under his fathers roof. They knew there was no way around it and they had to make the most of the time they had left together.  
  
They spent the next two weeks working hard and spending any spare time shopping for Christmas presents in Hogsmede. The night before they were leaving school for the burrow Harry and Draco sat up in the Common room wrapping presents. It was quite late and they were the only ones up, everyone else was organised and had got their presents ready early. They sat by the fire and drank egg nog while they wrapped their presents and watched the snow fall outside. They didn't speak much because they both had a lot on their minds; funnily enough they were both thinking much the same thing.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~ I can't sit here and watch him in this romantic scene much longer. I just want to take him in my arms and kiss him and never let him go. I can't believe we've been sleeping together, well not sleeping together but actually SLEEPING together for like, 2 months and neither of us has made a move. The light from the fire makes him look irresistible. I can't take this much longer! Tonight is the night, if I'm not going to see him for all of Christmas I need to make sure I know if he feels the same way about me so I can have something to look forward to while I put up with my evil father. Once I'm finished with these presents I'm going to speak to him. I need to know if he needs me as much as I need him.  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
My god, the way the fire shimmers off his hair sends shivers down my spine. I need to be with him. I love him so much and I'm going to miss him so much when I'm in the burrow over Christmas and I need to make sure he feels the same way about me. I wish I could just kiss him and never ever let go of him, I wanna be his boyfriend. And I want him to love me the way I love him. Tonight I will speak to him, I trust him and he trusts me and we should be able to talk about our feelings. I love him and I need to know if he loves me.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Draco staring at him with a really weird look in his eyes. Could it be? Was it love? Was he looking at Harry like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him? Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and got on with wrapping his presents. He had already wrapped the present he bought Draco, and after he had wrapped Hermione's he would be finished. He looked over at Draco's pile of presents; he also had only one left to do. Harry looked over Draco, he was very handsome and looked very cute with a frustrated look on his face, he was having trouble with the sticky tape and holding the paper down. Harry reached over and put his hand on the paper holding it down, Draco put the sticky tape down and his hand slid down over Harry's.  
  
"Draco." harry began but Draco shushed him.  
  
"Don't say anything until I have finished what I need to say Harry, I need you to know how I feel about you, and I have been wanting to tell you this for a while. I love you Harry.and." Draco got no further because Harry had gotten up on his knees and kissed Draco fully on the lips. Draco was astonished. He does like me, he kissed harry back and they lay kissing in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. At last Draco pulled away.  
  
"Harry.I'm so glad we uh.had this talk." He laughed. "I just wish I'd brought the subject up earlier." He laughed and kissed harry on the lips. "If you're finished with your presents, let's go up to bed." He smiled cheekily at Harry as he gathered up his things. Harry sat back on the ground trying to pick up his things without showing Draco what that little kiss had given him. He stood up and thanked god his robed covered him well enough. He climbed the stairs quietly and they climbed into their joined up beds. Harry turned over and faced Draco he smiled.  
  
"I was wondering Harry," Draco asked as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Could you kiss me like that again? I've never been kissed that well before."  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly and moved towards Draco and kissed him. They rolled around on the big bed kissing and touching each other's faces and bare chests. Harry only moved his mouth away from Draco's to whisper a silencing charm. Then he lay on top of Draco and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Draco, and I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Draco smiled. "I love you too Harry but if you stop kissing me for too long I will honestly curse you into next year."  
  
Harry laughed and put his mouth right up against Draco's.  
  
"Don't threaten me Malfoy!" he whispered and moved his mouth away. He kissed Draco's neck and chest licking him and kissing him in all the sensitive areas on his chest and neck. He ran his tongue down Draco's stomach and around and below his belly button sensually. Draco moaned with pleasure.  
  
"Harry.oh.no Harry stop. I don't want to rush things with you." he said "Come here I want you in my arms" he kissed Harry one last time and they lay in each others arms staring into one another's eyes.  
  
"Harry.I love you.will you be my boyfriend?' Draco asked, a hint of blush almost able to be seen in his pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh Draco! I love you too.oh my god of course I'll be your boyfriend!!" he hugged Draco tighter and smiled uncontrollably.  
  
And that night the 2 happiest boys in Hogwarts fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Aww isnt it a pretty picture? Lol.this is a pretty short chap, but soon I will get it together. I wasn't going to end it there but I just wanted to make sure I did update so that I don't get the whole mob of angry people with pitchforks knocking at my door!! So yeah never fear uploads will be fairly frequent! Love you my lovely ones! xxx 


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas surprises

Sorry about my last chapter being so short, I wasn't sure of what to write and I didn't have much time. I'm also sorry that I haven't been very regular with my update I've been oober busy and yeah. I haven't had the time! Thanx for your support please keep reading for my sake! I love hearing reviews and stuff so kep reading. I'm going to write a poem in here now before I write more of my story, not because it has anything to do with my story or Harry Potter or anything. I just need to memorize it before Tuesday and writing it down is the best way to do that so bear with me while I type it out. This is for my studying so if ya don't wanna read it don't and im sorry if it pisses you off having it on here.  
  
Life was tough on all of us  
  
But we all made it through We helped each other out And you know we all loved you.  
  
You didn't have to end it We wanted you to stay If you had only talked to us We could have made it all okay  
  
We didn't know you hurt so badly We didn't know the pain But why did you choose that way out Suicide has no gain  
  
I lie in bed at night and think Of all the fun we had I hate to think you wont grow up Fuck it makes me mad  
  
I loved to see you smile You always seemed so bright I loved to look into your eyes As I lay in your arms at night  
  
Why did you have to leave me? I want you back with me Everything would be okay Why couldn't you wait and see?  
  
I dream about our time together I miss you everyday I want you back in my life Why did you have to go away?  
  
I wish there were a way To bring you back to life But you chose to end it all By picking up that knife.  
  
There, I've done some study now I don't feel so bad that I'm writing this when I have exams next week. I will go on and check for reviews soon so if there is many I'll do a little blah blah thingy thank you thing at the bottom of this chapter. I think I have wasted enough of your time writing out poems and talking bout nothing so on with the show. Keep reading and keep reviewing hugglez jade xox  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
A/n. there is a fair bit of love making and so forth coming up in the end of this chapter, nothing dirty or anything just happy.romantic love. If you have a problem with reading such material I shall mark the sections with a ** on the start of the paragraph. it will be a little while after the POVs so start to be warned it is coming up as you get to the POVs. You are now thoroughly warned so let the rst of us enjoy it ;) Chapter 11- Christmas surprises  
  
The next morning Harry woke up. He was very excited about something but he couldn't think what it was. Of course! He was going to the burrow today! but no, that wasn't it.there was something more, something better that he was excited about. He rolled over and saw Draco lying next to him. Then he remembered! Last night with Draco that's what he was so happy about. His insides screamed with delight. Draco and him had kissed and Draco had asked him to be his boyfriend! He leapt out of bed and ran to find Hermione; he was in need of a real gal to gay talk.  
  
He opened up the curtains around Ron's bed and saw Hermione sitting up reading a book next to Ron who was sleeping.  
  
"Good morning Harry, what's up?" she said as she saw him. "I didn't hear you come in last night, you and Draco must have been up really late." Inwardly she giggled. She had been able to see the attraction between Harry and Draco for a long time and she couldn't wait 'til they finally got together. In fact she was quite turned on by the idea of it.  
  
"Yeah well." harry blushed happily and grinned "That's what I wanna talk to you about. Can you come downstairs so we can talk in private? It's still fairly early and no one will be up." he jumped off Ron's bed and pulled on some pants and a T-shirt. Hermione kissed Ron lightly on the cheek as no to wake him up and got up. She pulled on her pink Dressing gown over her pajamas and followed Harry downstairs.  
  
They sat down by the fire and Hermione put her hand on Harry's knee. "Now Harry, what happened last night?" she asked calmly, she knew there was nothing wrong because Harry seemed far too happy.  
  
"well.last night we were sitting out here wrapping our presents and Draco told me that he loves me, and then.and then we kissed. And then when we got back upstairs, h asked me to be his boyfriend." Harry said quickly. Blushing and grinning at the same time.  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry! That is so cool! You said yes didn't you?" Harry nodded "Oh Harry that is soo exciting!" Hermione look over the moon about Harry and Draco. Hermione was almost crying she was soo happy and she just kept saying "Oh my goodness Harry, I'm so happy for you."  
  
They sat there for a while both smiling widely and saying how happy they were. Then they heard a voice coming from the stairs.  
  
"What have you two been up to that has made you both so happy." Draco walked down to Harry and put his arms around him from behind.  
  
"You better not be hitting on my boyfriend Hermione or I might just forget to tell you that your loving boyfriend is upstairs looking for you." he winked at Hermione as she jumped up and ran towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
Draco walked around the chair and sat on the arm next to harry. He kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good morning sexy, I woke up and you were gone and I was so upset. So I got up and looked for you all around the room and then I saw Hermione wasn't in Ron's bed and I thought the two of you must have been off somewhere and I ran to find you quickly before you broke the hearts of Ron and myself." He laughed and Harry smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up baby. I was just so happy I had to tell someone the good news. I love you Draco. And I'm so glad you love me too. But, now I have to go and make sure I'm packed and I suggest you do the same." He got up and slipped his arm around Draco's waist. "Plus, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go." They walked upstairs and into the boys' dormitory. Everyone else was now up and getting ready to go home for Christmas. Harry walked over to the window where pig, Ron's owl and Draco's all black owl Lucifer were patiently waiting. He picked up pig and took the letter off his leg and then he removed Draco's letter and took it to his bed.  
  
"Draco, sexy? Lucifer just brought you a letter and it has your fathers seal on it." Harry handed Draco the letter and looked at Ron's.  
  
"Hey Ron! There's a letter here for you, Hermione Ginny and me. I think it's from your mum. Want me to open it?" he yelled over the noise of the crowed dorm.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ron was over by the wall with Hermione. He didn't seem to care what the letter was about.  
  
Harry opened it carefully and read it through  
  
My dear children, Harry and Hermione, I know you were expecting to be coming to the burrow for Christmas, but there has been a change of plans. We are no longer able to have Christmas at home so you shall be staying at school this Christmas. Do not worry there is just some order business that needs to be taken care of over Christmas and if it is possible we will come and see you on Christmas day. Please do not worry there is nothing seriously wrong and we will inform you of more details at a later and more secure date. Please behave and stay safe, these are dangerous times for all of us. Look forward to seeing you soon  
  
Mum Weasley  
  
"Let me see, what does it say Harry?" Ginny was now in the boys dormitory also and was looking over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh damn! Were not going home for Christmas!" she exclaimed after further examination of the letter. "All that packing for nothing. Oh well, at least you will be happy Harry, Draco's letter said much the same thing. Can't come home, secret death eater business." She giggled as she walked off to tell Hermione and Ron what the letter had said.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of his bed at looked at the letter worriedly. "There must really be something wrong if we can't even come for Christmas. Draco's arm came around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure its okay.I guess your letter says much the same as mine." He took the letter from Harry's hand and replaced it with one written in Lucius Malfoy's handwriting.  
  
Son, (it read) Due to some unfortunate instances that have occurred of late, your mother and I have been forced to go into hiding. This of course makes you coming to the manor for Christmas impossible therefore unless you are able to make arrangements with worthy and acceptable friends of yours then you are to stay at school for Christmas. I know this is undesirable but you will put up with it. Please reply quickly and tell me where you are to be staying, No Gryffindor households thank-you. Your father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my goodness Draco, they're in hiding? Wow there really must be something up" harry said breathlessly. "Have you written a reply?"  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry "yeah I sent one off saying I would stay at school straight away, don't worry Harry, things will work themselves out. We should just relax and be glad we have no classes and we can actually spend Christmas together." He put his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry made him worry; he didn't want him to get any ideas and want to go help the Weasleys with whatever they were doing. He wanted him right here so they could spend Christmas together. He was now thinking up some romantic ideas for him and the boy.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I'm so happy! Last night I finally got out what I wanted to say for Harry, and boy do I wish I had done so earlier? I can't believe he just lent over and kissed me! And wow can he kiss or what? My life is really turning around, instead of having to go back to the Manor with my arsehole of a father I can stay here and I can actually spend Christmas with Harry because he can't go to the Weasley's place! I think he is a little bit bummed about that, but I think he will be happy once he sees what I have in mind for him. I really love him.and I am so happy we are together. Last night was amazing and it is so great to be able to kiss him whenever I want to. He seems really really happy too.  
  
~* Harry's POV *~  
  
Oh my god! What is going on here? I was so happy and now there's something- terrible happening out there and Draco's parents are in hiding and the order is working really hard and no one will tell us what is going on! I love Draco so much but he isn't even worried. I am really happy though, I mean I get to spend Christmas with Draco, I can be with him and there will be barely anyone at school so I can be with him more freely. We're going to have a really really good time together. Romantic Christmas together that's what it will be. And if the Weasleys do end up coming for Christmas I can tell them about Draco and me and they can learn to love him too. I just hope they don't hate him, Ron said they don't like Lucius much.but hopefully it will be okay. Ron and Hermione are very cute together, but I don't think they are going out. Ron is too shy to ask I think. Hermione will get sick of all this playing around soon anyway.  
  
~* Hermione's POV *~ Oh my goodness! This is really scary, there must really be something wrong if we can't even go to the burrow for Christmas! But it is good, if we're at school then I can still share a bed with that git Ron.at the burrow Mum Weasley would so not have allowed it! But I swear, if Ron doesn't ask me to be his girlfriend soon I will have to take matters into my own hands. We've been practically together for months now! I love him to pieces but he has to stop being so shy around me. I'm so pleased for harry and Draco they couldn't be happier with anyone but each other. And it is rather kinky; I can't wait to tell Ginny about the way they talk to each other. There is going to be some major silencing spells around that big bed this week. Hopefully there will be some around mine and Ron's bed too.  
  
~* Ron's POV *~  
  
I'm such a fucking git! I just have to bite the bullet and ask Hermione out, I know she's going to get sick of all this playing around and she'll think I don't really love her. But I do, I love her so much!! I'm just so nervous, and now that we have this free week of doing nothing and being able to share a bed until whatever time we want to get up I really need to make my move. She is so beautiful and I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to treat her like she deserves to be treated! I really hope she likes this ring I bought her for Christmas Ginny helped pick it out and she said Hermione would love it.  
  
~* Ginny's POV *~  
  
Oh my god! Harry and Draco are officially together! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! This is so totally kinky! I cannot believe it, I swear this is the coolest thing to ever happen. I mean Draco is absolutely delicious and harry isn't too bad himself! This week is going to be so cool! I'm so glad they aren't going to be separated because I want to see what they get up to. Oooh. this is so delicious! Hopefully they don't remember to put silencing charms around their bed. But somehow I need to get into the boys' dormitory this week. I wanna if dean wants to relive our old relationship, he is really spunky and now that Ron is getting some from Hermione he won't be so protective of me. That's what annoyed dean the most and that is why we broke up.  
  
That day all everyone did was unpack and lounge around. The only people left after everyone had gone home were Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dean, 2 first year girls and some Ravenclaw 4th years. Ginny had already rekindled her relationship with Dean who said he was also thinking of bringing things back together between the two of them since Ron seems to be less overprotective lately. Harry and Draco spent all day upstairs in bed.  
  
** They lay next to each other and talked about Christmas and things they used to usually do at Christmas. Draco was appalled at the way the Dursleys treated Harry and got very angry when he told him about everything they had done to him.  
  
"Don't let them Harry, I don't want anyone treating you like that ever! I can't believe Dumbledore says you have to stay there with them! It isn't fair on you!" he said angrily as he stroked Harry's hair. "I love you so much Harry, I never want anything to happen to you." Harry leant over Draco's naked torso and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too Draco and nothing is going to happen to me. Now stop all this talking because if you stop kissing me I'm going to curse you into next year!" he laughed as Draco kissed him and they kissed in a very awkward way. They fell back laughing; this is why they loved each other so much they could have fun together. Harry turned over and lay his head on Draco's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He ran his hand up Draco's bare leg and into his boxer shorts. Draco groaned. Harry had done this before with boys, muggle boys in the summer holidays, and other. But this was different, he wanted to be good. he wanted Draco to feel something special. He slid his hand along Draco's penis and felt it harden against his hand. He began to fondle and stroke him, feeling his penis throb and harden more and more. And harry rubbed and stroked Draco's penis Draco began to pant and groan, he had never felt so loved, so cherished. He knew that harry was doing everything he could to please him and that made the experience even more enticing. As he climaxed he let out a long heavy sigh, he had longed to be touched like that by harry for so long and it was well worth the wait.  
  
"My god harry," he sighed as he looked at the boy next to him "why didn't I fall for you sooner? To think that I've been letting those dumb girls do that and never felt anything like this when I could've had you doing it so amazingly." He laughed as harry hit him lightly on his chest. Draco smiled at Harry's loving face. He began to kiss him all over his face purposely keeping away from his mouth. He nibbled on Harry's ear and Harry let out a shudder of joy. He kissed all down Harry's neck stopped for a while to produce a small red love bite on his lower neck just above his collarbone. He kissed Harry all over his body and traced his tongue around his belly button. He moved his hands up Draco's boxer shorts following his hands along his hips. And slowly removing Harry's boxer shorts keeping his hands right away from his penis teasingly. He lowered Harry's shorts slowly down to his ankles and then ran his tongue up the inside of Harry's leg. Harry's whole body shivered and Draco felt him harden, as his mouth reached up to his groin. He let Harry's penis slide into his mouth and began to lick and suck it sensually. Harry felt like he was going to explode, never had he felt so good during oral sex. As he came Draco swallowed and slowly slid his mouth off. Harry groaned and looked at Draco.  
  
"I love you Draco, and after that I think I could let you love me for the rest of my life." He lay his head on Draco's chest and sighed "I love being with you Draco.I love you so much and you have made me so happy."  
  
"I love you too Harry and I will never stop loving you." and with that they lay in each others arms exhausted with the little pleasure they had had and feel asleep.  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X  
  
Yeah I kno the ending was gay but I needed t finished it sumwhere.I apologise.but I will write more when I have more time :D keep reading n so forth luv u chickas..love jade 


	12. Chapter 12 'Twas the night before Christ...

Hmm.hi! Okay I know I have been horribly slow with my updates and stuff but I have been really busy.have I updated this week at all? Oh well, I left you on a sickeningly sweet and romantic-ish note so you should be pleased with at least that. I will try and make this chapter long, but I have been a little bit uninspired of late and I really do not know what to write. Something big is up in the death eater/order of the phoenix type area but to tell you the truth I don't as yet know what it is. Hopefully the part of my brain that inspired me to even write those letters from home and what not will in the end show me what it plan is. My brain and I are not exactly on the same wavelength as this story goes but hopefully it knows what it is doing because I certainly don't. anywho, I shall continue to write as my brain and little friends tell me to, please kill them and not me if I don't make any sense or whatever. I really dunno what I'm even saying, I had a big night last night and even though I didn't drink I do think I killed off some brain cells. Keep reading and don't lose faith in me. Love jade  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chapter, what are we up to now? Chapter 12- 'Twas the night before Christmas.  
  
Hermione crept upstairs at 5 o'clock and saw Harry and Draco lying together fast asleep on their big bed. She giggled quietly as she saw neither of them was wearing underwear and very quickly and carefully covered them up and drew the curtains around their bed. She picked up her diary from beside Ron's bed and began to draw the scene she had just encountered. She giggled and felt enormously turned on as she sketched the naked harry and Draco entwined together carefully detailing the look of calmness and desire on their sleeping faces. As she drew she came up with a brilliant idea. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she had bought both Harry and Draco fairly superficial presents she wasn't all too proud of. She usually put lots of effort into buying presents but this year she just couldn't find the right present for either of them. She drew back the curtain and took one final look at their facial expressions, then picked up her diary and went to the girls dormitory to get her proper drawing paper.  
  
When Harry woke up, he felt a warm breathing body beside him. He looked at Draco and smiled as he remembered the enjoyment they had shared. He looked at his watch, it was 11 O'clock he got out of bed and went to get some clean clothes, he would have a shower then go back to bed.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry where are you I'm cold?" came a sleepy and childish cry from his bed. He walked over and drew back the curtains, Draco was sitting up rubbing his eyes, and he had a very toddler-like pout on his face. "What are you doing? Why are you out of bed? Why are you leaving me here?" he looked down and saw the towel in Harry's hand. "You're having a shower?" he asked, his eyes lit up as he got out of bed, oblivious to the fact he wasn't wearing anything. "Can I join you?" he walked over and got a clean towel and some underwear and followed Harry into the bathroom.  
  
Harry looked at the very sexy, muscular naked boy standing next to him.  
  
"I love you Draco, I couldn't imagine loving anyone else this much"  
  
Draco smiled and kissed him on the neck.  
  
"You are Beautiful Harry, I love you.now lets get this shower thing happening." He winked at Harry and turned on the taps.  
  
They stood under the shower together, washing each and other and touching each other sensually. They spent a good half-hour together in the shower and then they started to get tried. They turned off the shower and dried each other off. Then got dressed and climbed back into bed. After a few quick goodnight kisses they were both once again fast asleep in one another's arms.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke early. She was still very tired after her late night working and then ever later night with Ron. But she had to get her present finished. She took her things and sat by the window watching the snowfall and worked on it some more. At about 7 she took her work downstairs to the Great Hall, ate a very quick breakfast in deserted silence and took it to the library to finish it in piece.  
  
By lunchtime everyone in the Boy's Dormitory, including Ginny, had woken and was wondering where Hermione has gotten. They walked down to lunch at 12:30 and she had still not turned up. as they sat down and ate their lunch she walked in looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" asked Ron worried.  
  
"Oh, just finishing off something.don't worry you'll soon see." She smiled smugly as she sat down to a plate of sandwiches.  
  
For the rest of the day everyone tried everything they could to get out of Hermione what she had been doing all day but she wouldn't tell a soul, not even Ron. After dinner they all went upstairs and brought down their gifts and put them around the Christmas tree in the common room. Then they sat down by the fire and talked.  
  
Dean sat on the armchair with Ginny sitting between his legs. He smiled at Ron sweetly and said, "So, Ron.did you get much sleep last night?"  
  
Ron blushed slightly, "Uhh.yeah, why?" he asked as he shifted his gaze away from everyone in the room and began to play with his shoes.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering.because me and Ginny, we couldn't sleep.we couldn't do anything really. You know why?" Dean was now smiling uncontrollably at his little joke and Ginny had her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. Ron just shook his head and blushed an even brighter red.  
  
"Well you see, there was a certain.couple in the dormitory who forgot to place a silencing charm around their shared bed. And judging by the sound of the voices, it wasn't Harry and Draco." Dean was laughing his head off as he looked over at Ron and Hermione huddled up together on the couch. Hermione looked very embarrassed and then stood up.  
  
"Dean you son-of-a-bitch! What happens in our bed is none of your business even if we do forget to cast a silencing charm! You should have ignored it" Hermione tried to sound indignant but she too was trying hard to keep from laughing.  
  
Ginny stood up to defend dean, trying very hard to talk without laughing.  
  
"Sorry, sorry 'Mione, we didn't mean to listen. We were trying to."Ginny seemed to be having trouble finding the words and her eyes kept darting towards her older brother who was staring seethingly at Dean and herself. ".Well 'Mione it sort of wrecks the mood when you hear your brother and his girlfriend going at it when you're trying to do the same yourself." She gave up resisting laughter and began to shake uncontrollably with giggles. Harry and Draco watched this scene with amusement; soon everyone in the common room was laughing hysterically except Ron who still looked embarrassed and slightly shocked at his sister's comment.  
  
After a while they all calmed down and Hermione sat herself down next to Ron and stroked his hair soothingly. They talked for a little while longer then not long before 9 they all took themselves up to bed and feel asleep, their heads spinning with excitement for Christmas.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay well that chap wouldve been longer coz I was going to go onto Christmas and stuff but it was taking far too long and I thought people would get bored or mad if I didn't update and whatever so yeah, I spilt what I had in half and will finish the next bit as soon as possible. Thanks Arisa for wanting to read my chaps over and stuff, I would've sent you this one but I really wanted it up as soon as I could. I'll upload and then send it to you and if you make any changes tell me and then I can put it back on yeah you get me! lol not many people are reading this but I don't mind * Shugs * do as you see fit. But please if you read it review because I love hearing what people think! Oh and in my next chap (which was going to be part of this chap) Draco and harry give each other heaps of presents and I cant think of what they can be! sO any help in that department would be soooo super duperly cool! Anyways keep reading love jade 


	13. Chapter 13 Pressies!

Okay, so I had to shorten my last chap and divide it into 2! Which I have done, go me! okay this chapter is just Christmas as it was getting far too long being Christmas and they day before and I was getting bored of not updating and not getting reviews. * ::Nudge, nudge Wink, wink:: * anyway, my story is probably getting crapy but please tell your friends about it I really want people to tell me what they think and help me out as I am very new at all this! Anyway I feel like writing I guess, I wish I could write as good as some people! Some of the stories are so awesome! Shit, I need sleep and should be in bed but oh well! * giggles evily* anyway whatever continue to read I am not as high as I was at the start of my last chap but once again I have blabbed on and you all couldn't care less! Thanx!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 13- Pressies!!!  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at around 8:30, he sat up and saw Draco sitting up next to him watching him.  
  
"Merry Christmas sexy" he said and kissed harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry pouted. "Not a very Merry Christmas if that's all I get" And he threw his arms around Draco's next and kissed him passionately. They kissed wildly letting their tongues explore each other's mouths and fight wildly in their mouths.  
  
Draco drew away gasping for air.  
  
"Calm down Harry, I was saving that for later. Now, how bout we go open our presents. I love presents, but I wanted to wait for you to wake up so we could do them together. I think some other people are awake downstairs anyway."  
  
He jumped up out of bed, harry noticed he had already gotten dressed. He followed Draco out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He walked downstairs to the common room and saw Hermione Ron and Ginny all sitting round it giving each other gifts.  
  
"Merry Christmas boys" cried Hermione smiling. She handed them a big flat square present.  
  
"Uh, thank you Hermione, is this for both of us?" harry asked trying not to drop the heavy present.  
  
"Yes, open it! I really hope you like it. I got you little individual presents too"  
  
Harry and Draco sat down and carefully unwrapped the big present. They saw the frame and turned it over. There was a perfectly sketched picture of Harry and Draco lying together in bed, a thin sheet just covering their genitals. Harry gasped.  
  
"I don't know what to be more shocked at "Mione. The thought you put into this, the fact that you saw us half-naked or the fact you can draw so well? This is amazing! I love it!" Harry exclaimed. He put in on Draco and jumped up and hugged her.  
  
Draco just looked at the picture smiling then turned it over. Hermione looked upset.  
  
"You don't like it Draco?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh Hermione no I love it! It's amazing, it's soo lifelike. That's why I had to turn it over, I mean geez you look at this thing too long and I start to get turned on." He got up and hugged Hermione slightly pushing himself against her and whispered in her ear  
  
"See, look what your drawing does to me" she giggled uneasily and hugged him back.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you guys like it." She sat back down next to Ron who turned his back to her. She looked confused then picked up 2 identical small rectangular boxes.  
  
"I also got you this" she handed them to Draco and harry. They unwrapped them quickly and saw very nice and very expensive looking muggle cologne.  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't have! Its wonderful" Draco said smiling. He knelt down by the tree and pulled out a present and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and pulled out a very nice silk tank top.  
  
"Wow Draco its beautiful, ooh isn't it gorgeous Ron?" she cooed  
  
"Uh, yeah its nice." He said and picked up a present.  
  
"Here Draco mate, I didn't know what to get ya so it isn't very good" he thrust it into Draco's hand.  
  
He unwrapped it quickly and pulled out a box of HoneyDukes' assorted chocolates.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ron. That's really nice of you" he picked up a present from under the tree and handed it to Ron.  
  
He opened it and found a really nice quill.  
  
"Wow Draco that's cool!"  
  
Harry picked up a present from under the tree and held it towards Hermione.  
  
"Here 'Mione, I really hope you like this."  
  
She slowly undid the ribbon and opened the pink box. Inside was a pink leather bound diary and quill and ink.  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry, it's beautiful! Ohh.I love it!" she gasped.  
  
"Well, I noticed you draw and write in your diary a lot and I thought this one was really pretty and it seems to suit you." he explained. He picked up another present and handed it to Ron. He had had a very similar idea to Hermione for his gift to Ron. It was slightly sentimental and Ron wasn't but he was sure Ron would still like this.  
  
Ron unwrapped it quickly and saw a framed picture of him and Hermione hugging and waving at him.  
  
"Oh, thanks mate that's really nice." And he put it aside and picked up a present from under the tree, he held it towards Harry silently.  
  
Harry took it and unwrapped it slowly. Inside was a thick leather necklace with a lion carved out of bone on it. The lion looked at him and growled softly.  
  
"Oh my goodness Ron this is awesome mate, I love it thank you so much"  
  
Ron blushed slightly; "yeah that's from me and Ginny together okay?"  
  
"Oh Ginny, thank you as well. It's amazing." He gave Ginny a big hug and she smiled blushing.  
  
Harry sat down near the tree and next to Hermione, she looked sort of upset.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione? Why do you look so upset?" he put his arm around her shoulders, she turned a looked at him and began to sob.  
  
"Why is Ron ignoring me Harry? Make him stop, he won't look at me and it hurts!" she began to cry into Harry's neck.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was looking down at his feet.  
  
"Why were you drawing them naked?" he muttered. Turning and looking at Hermione's shaking body. He suddenly felt very ashamed for being so jealous.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione baby, I love you so much. I just let jealousy get the better of Me." he put his arms around Hermione and pulled her away from Harry.  
  
"Look at me 'Mione.oh I'm so sorry. Please look at me. Here darling this is for you." he handed her a small box. She looked at his face and smiled slightly. She took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a pale pink stone in the centre. She gasped. More tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my goodness Ron, its soo beautiful. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Oh Ron I love you." she turned it over to fit it on her finger and saw the inscription on the inside.  
  
"H.G. & R.W. forever"  
  
"Ohh, oh Ron! Ron is it soo beautiful. Oh Ron I love you." she was now hugging Ron so tightly and crying like crazy that Ron was really worried.  
  
He let go of her and took her hands in his.  
  
"I love you too Hermione and I always have and always will. Will you be my girlfriend?" everyone in the room gasped and Hermione wiped back her tears.  
  
"Oh Ron, of course I will! I can't believe you finally asked!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She put the ring on her finger and it magically shrunk to fit her perfectly.  
  
"Well.I think this is a good time for me to give my love his Christmas present." Said Draco smiling. "But hopefully you won't cry as much as 'Mione." He picked up a big bag from behind the tree and handed it to Harry, it was filled with small individually wrapped gifts. As he picked one up he noticed they were numbered.  
  
He looked through the bag looking for the one marked 1; eventually he found it right down the bottom of the bag.  
  
"Must you always be so organised?" he laughed as he began to unwrap it. Inside was a small cardboard box that contained a dragon shaped frame holding a photo of Draco standing with a naked torso wearing his dark green boxer shorts smirking seductively at Harry.  
  
"You are one very, very conceited boy Draco!" he said but quickly added "But it is a very, very sexy photo of you and I love it" as he saw Draco's face fall slightly. He kissed Draco on the lips quickly and leant on him as he also reached behind the tree and brought out a similar bag. He handed it to Draco.  
  
"Mine aren't numbered.but open the Red one first." He laughed as Draco almost immediately rummaged through the bag to find his first present. Draco looked very innocent and childlike as he looked through the bag.  
  
At last he pulled out a small gift wrapped in red tissue paper. He began to unwrap the present as quick as he could ripping the tissue paper off almost in one go. Inside was a small box, he opened it and saw that it contained a small silver ring. It was just a plain band with a small inscription running around the inside.  
  
"My Draco, this ring is a part of me.for you. Harry"  
  
"Oh my.oh my god Harry!" he gasped as he fitted it to his finger. As it touched his skin he began to tingle all over and he closed his eyes and could see Harry standing there grinning uncontrollably. He opened his eyes with a shock and saw the exact same Harry standing before him.  
  
"What the.? How did you do that Harry?" Draco looked at Harry puzzled.  
  
Harry smiled and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it? I found this really cute jewelry store in Diagon Alley and I saw the ring and chose it for you and they said they could make it extra special. They took one of my hairs and melted it down and I dunno, did some sort of potion and immersed the ring into it. Now whenever you feel you really need me and I'm not there you can close your eyes and see me whatever I may be doing at the time." He smiled at Draco who's eyes looked as if they shiny with tears.  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry I love it! I really do!" He fiddled with the ring on his finger and smiled. "Go on," he said "Open number 2"  
  
Harry shuffled through the big bag looking for the present marked 2. He slowly pulled out a rather large flat rectangle box. He pulled off the silver ribbon and opened the box. There inside was a beautiful pair of crimson red silk boxer shorts. He picked them up and looked at them. On one of the legs there was embroidered a golden lion and Harry's name in beautiful gold calligraphic writing. Harry gasped and then laughed.  
  
"They're gorgeous Draco." He stuttered between laughs Draco's face showed that he obviously did not see what was so funny. "Open the big green box with the pale blue ribbon Draco." He laughed as he felt the soft material of the boxer shorts against his face.  
  
Draco looked puzzled and looked through the bag, everyone else wore much the same expression as Draco. As he pulled the box out and undid the ribbon it hit him what Harry had found so amusing. He pulled out a soft silk pair of emerald green boxer shorts with a silver Serpent and Draco embroidered the same way the shorts in Harry's hands had been.  
  
Draco's face broke into a smile and he laughed along with Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry I love them!" he laughed "And I love them even more because we both bought them, our minds must think alike." He laughed and took Harry's hands in his own and kissed the dark haired boy's lips.  
  
"And I love them the most because they are from you" he said and he pulled Harry down onto his knee as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Now Harry open number 3. I know you have seen this before as we did buy them together," he said with a smile as Harry pulled out the third present that was a small box shaped gift. He tore of the wrapping and opened the box, which contained a beautiful silver watch. He and Draco had seen them one time they were shopping together. They were much like the clock on the wall at the Weasleys' house. It had two hands that pointed to words on two different rings around the edge of the watch. The longer of the hands pointed to the outer ring, which said things like in class, Infirmary, Manor, Common room, undetectable. They had had some trouble deciding on what places should be put on the watch. The shorter hand pointed to the inner ring, which said things such as Hurt, Happy, sad, angry, sleeping, and bored.  
  
They decided that the watches were a great idea, they could see where one another was and what they were feeling. They felt it would bring them closer together and help them cope with being apart.  
  
Draco too had found the gift that help his watch and opened it immediately fitting the watch to his wrist and smiling at Harry egging him to do the same.  
  
"That's adorable!" Said Ginny from Dean's (who had decided to wake and come downstairs) lap. She was sitting on Dean's lap but her eyes were fixed interestedly on the half-naked drawing of Draco and Harry entwined in bed. She must get Hermione to make her a copy she thought to herself.  
  
The boys smiled at one another and opened the very last gifts in their bags; this for Harry was a chunky silver bracelet that sat on his wrist nicely and looked almost perfect on his tanned skin.  
  
Draco unwrapped his present to find it was much like the first present he had given Harry although a little more childish. It was a emerald green, silver and pale green stuffed dragon that had a small soft plastic pocket stitched to his front that framed a small picture of Harry also with a bare torso smiling and blowing kisses to Draco. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around it softly. He had once confessed his love of stuffed toys to Harry who found it quiet amusing and seductively innocent at the same time.  
  
"Thank you my love" they said in unison and laughed heartily as they looked into on another's eyes longingly. Ginny and Hermione sighed as they saw the love between them. They spent the rest of their day eating sweets and generally enjoying themselves and each other's company. Ginny quiet kindly offered to hang the portrait of Draco and Harry in the Boys' dormitory for them, and Hermione very quickly jumped up to help her.  
  
That night Harry, Draco, Ginny, Dean, Hermione and Ron walked together with arms around their respective partners to the Christmas feast in the Great hall. They all sat together, Draco pulling Harry down to sit on his knee this being something Draco did often now they were together.  
  
Ginny sat with Dean her head on his shoulder as he fed strawberries into her mouth kissing her after she took each one, without sparing any amount of touching of her tongue to his fingertips.  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron smiling as he few her cheesecake off a fork. Kissing away any crumbs that fell from her mouth.  
  
As the three couples sat basking in each other's love Dumbledore watched from his seat at the teachers' table. As he watched the scene a silent tear fell from his eye and he thought of all the love he had lost in his life.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
* Sniffs * I know it's a sad note but don't the couples sound so cutesy! Well okay maybe its sappy and crap but I almost shed a tear as I wrote it :P anyway.I cant get on the net at the moment so I'll upload this later, hehehe on with the next chap then. Okay as events during the next chapters occur please KEEP CALM! DO NOT KILL ME! there may be some things you wont like.hehehe believe me I wont like to write them! But they have to be done to show the absolute love and devotion and dependency between certain characters. Meaning even if certain people have problems! IT WILL WORK OUT IN THE END! Smile and have fun reading and please review! Luv you my darlings, Jade xox. 


	14. Chapter 14 Who knows! I didn't know what...

Okay jade is being a good obedient girl who has nothing better to do then write you all some new chapters so you don't get bored and leave me :D. it took me ages to update before but I've seen a doctor and my writers- blockitis is officially under control! Anyway send me ideas and tell me what you think and whatever because I'm dying for reviews really I am! And tell me if you hate me writing all this crap at the start and end and I WILL STOP! It will be hard but if you just skip it and hate that it's always there then TELL ME I will try and change! :D anyway! I will on- wardly march forth with my story! Or something, lol! Loving kisses to all whom take to the time to read my darling story!  
  
(oh and do you want some more Seamus (spelling?) in my story coz I mean, he's hot LISTEN TO THE ACCENT! Yummmmm!! Anyway tell me what you think)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 14- who knows!  
  
They were back in the swing of classes after the Christmas break and New Years was fast approaching. Everyone worked hard in classes as ends of year exams were also coming up. On the morning of the 29th of December Dumbledore announced that the school would be holding a New Years feast with parents and other relatives and then a Ball afterwards just for the students. This news brought excitement among the students, some of whom realising and panicking that they had nothing to wear. Dumbledore addressed this problem in a rather exciting way.  
  
"As it has been brought to my attention by the reaction of some of you that the ball is in less then two days and none of you really have anything to wear to such an occasion. The preparations I have made are thus: to the formal dinner with families and past students male students will be required to wear a plain black suit and house colour tie. And the female students shall wear a plain black dress."  
  
At this many students groaned and wondered aloud where they would get this.  
  
"Not to worry about wear you will get them, I have made arrangements and I will inform you of them shortly. For the ball however you shall decide what you want to wear. For those of you who do not have an outfit already in their possession to wear, you shall see me today and give me designs of what you will like to look like. I will then conjure up your outfit to your exact specifications. This I shall also do for the suits for the males and the black dresses for the females in the earlier part of the evening. I feel this should suffice now," he waved his arm and made breakfast appear before them. "Eat up you have a full day of classes and study ahead of you."  
  
At every table groups of students talked about the feast and ball that was coming in only two day's time. Most people were satisfied with the way Dumbledore had handled the clothing situation.  
  
"This is going to be awesome!" said Hermione giggling. She smiled at Ron who hugged her tighter.  
  
"Yeah, Draco are you excited? Spose while your dad is here we can't be together can we? I mean he doesn't exactly like me now does he?" harry said.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess." He frowned "But we can have fun at the ball afterwards." He kissed Harry's lips softly and then licked them lightly feeling Harry shudder at the touch.  
  
Ginny giggled silently at this little display of affection. How she wished to be a fly on the wall in their cozy little bed one night. Her stomach tingled at the thought of it, just as Dean began to kiss her neck lovingly.  
  
"Oh Dr-Dean! Oh Dean oh I love you Dean!" she sighed a little too loudly as half the Gryffindor table looked at her rather oddly. She blushed a little and began to stroke the thigh of the boy who's legs she was sitting in- between. Noticing this Ron shot her and Dean a dirty look, which they both chose to ignore.  
  
Throughout classes that day Dumbledore came in and took students away in pairs to be fitted with their outfits. Most people had spent a lot of time during the day either sketching or thinking up what they wanted their dresses or outfits to look like.  
  
During their Potions lesson Dumbledore came in to take Harry and Draco to get their clothes. Harry was glad he was with Draco because he had to admit the Blonde had much better fashion sense then he did.  
  
As they made their way to Dumbledore's office Draco helped Harry decide on what he would wear.  
  
"No Draco! NO! I'm not going topless!" he laughed and hit Draco playfully.  
  
The blonde pouted at him, "But why? You would look so damn sexy" he paused for the second then changed his mind. "Actually, no wear a top! Wear many tops! I don't want ANYONE seeing you like I do. Your mine!" he said and wrapped his arm protectively around Harry's waist.  
  
They walked this way to Dumbledore's office. They stood at the Gargoyle and Harry said, "Nerd Rope" Dumbledore had given them the password in the note they received during their potions lesson. The Gargoyle turned and let them through and they went up the turning staircase. As they reached the top Draco knocked loudly and forcefully.  
  
"Come in" boomed Dumbledore's voice from inside. The door magically opened and they walked in.  
  
The floor was scattered with sketches of dresses and suits and spells on many rolls of parchment.  
  
"Ah, boys welcome! Now firstly I will fit you with you suits. I will cast them on you and magically your clothes will come off you and fold themselves neatly on those chairs" he pointed to two chairs over by the fire.  
  
"And you will be instantly dressed in your suits. So there is no need to be embarrassed no-one will be left standing half clothed." His eyes twinkled and he smiled at the two boys who looked thoroughly disappointed that they wouldn't be seeing each other half clothed.  
  
He took his wand and tapped it twice on each of Draco's wrists, once on each of his ankles and then traced the line of his backbone. Suddenly he was dressed in a nice black suit with a silver shirt that seemed to actually shine like real silver in the flickering firelight of Dumbledore's office.  
  
The suit fitted Draco well and he looked very, very handsome! Harry held himself together and resisted the urge to take Draco in his arms and kiss him 'til his lips bled.  
  
Once Draco decided he was happy with his suit and the way it looked with his green and silver Slytherin tie (to please his father Draco would attend the New Years' feast at the Slytherin table) then Dumbledore applied much the same spell to Harry. When he was done Harry turned and looked into the mirror.  
  
He had a similar black suit to Draco with a shimmering gold silk shirt and his Gryffindor tie hung loosely at his neck. As he looked at his own reflection he faintly heard Draco gasp his name in awe. Harry had to admit he did look quite nice.  
  
"Tha-Thank you Professor Dumbledore" he stammered. He looked at Draco questioningly.  
  
The look of lust and desire in Draco's eyes answered him more then any words he could have said. Luckily Draco knew this too and didn't say anything he just nodded. Harry was thankful Draco didn't say anything for all he could hear was his own heart pounding wildly in his head and he stared into Draco's steely blue eyes.  
  
He heard Dumbledore (not so) discretely coughing behind him and he was snapped out of his trance.  
  
"So, Harry? What will it be?" he asked, his eyes twinkling, as if inside he was chuckling merrily.  
  
"Sorry? What will what be Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked blushing slightly.  
  
Draco sniggered behind him, and Harry kicked his leg back knocking him slightly on the shin.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "What shall I conjure for you to wear to the ball Harry?" he asked with a slightly impatient look on his face.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm not exactly sure yet" Harry stammered not knowing what to say.  
  
Luckily Draco stepped forward, "I think," he said smirking at Harry. "What my not so eloquent boyfriend is trying to say is that he would like ME to decide." Draco smiled fakely at Dumbledore then shot Harry a look that told him this would definitely not turn out well. But Draco did have more taste so hesitantly he nodded.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, if Harry approves then okay." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
Draco walked over to the headmaster and whispered in his ear.  
  
"THAT Mr. Malfoy, is not appropriate for this type of function!" said Dumbledore sternly but his eyes showed laughter at the boys comment.  
  
Draco sighed and began to whisper in Dumbledore's ear again. Dumbledore looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I think that outfit can be arranged."  
  
He once again tapped Harry's wrists, ankles and along his backbone saying a spell in a hushed voice.  
  
Harry looked down and saw a Dark grey-silver shirt and black pants appear on his body where he suit just was. He suit was now hanging in a suit bag by the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood back and looked at Draco for approval. Draco grinned at Harry wickedly with a look that said "I wanna eat you up right here, right now" he nodded at Dumbledore who smiled. Harry turned and looked in the mirror.  
  
His silky grey-silver shirt clung loosely to his muscles and was undone to just below his collarbone, showing just enough bare chest. The black pants hugged his hips and butt shapely but fell loose and neat around his legs, slightly bagging at his socked feet.  
  
He felt Draco's hands on his waist and smiled at his lovers reflection in the mirror. Acting as though he was unaware of the headmaster standing in the room Draco began to nibble on Harry's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He moved his mouth closer to Harry's ear and whispered.  
  
'You better change back into your robes before I have to take you right here in from of dear old Dumbledore. And could you please wait outside the door for me, I wont be long but what I'm wearing is going to be a surprise!" he quickly slid his tongue into Harry's ear and then blew cold over the moistness.  
  
Harry almost lost his balance as he did so and quickly turned around so Dumbledore could cast he's school clothes back on him. When he was dressed he took his suit bag, now containing his suit and his outfit for the ball, thanked Professor Dumbledore and waited outside for Draco.  
  
XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX  
  
By that evening most of the 7th and 6th years had received their outfits and Dumbledore was well on the way through completely the 4th and 5th years ones. They settled in the Gryffindor common room after dinner Hermione sitting between Ron's knee's with a coffee table pulled up to the chair so she could finish some homework she was working on, Harry lying by Draco who was playing with his boyfriends raven black hair mischievously and Ginny sitting loving on Dean's knee all by the open fire. Harry was trying to get what he could out of Draco about his outfit for the ball but Draco kept shaking his head or changing the subject. He fiddled with Harry's thick messy black hair and stared lovingly at the boy in his arms, he knew he couldn't love anyone more then he loved Harry.  
  
As everyone began to grow tired and the conversation dropped down to a minimum for no one had enough energy to speak, Draco began to stroke Harry along the inside of his thigh enticingly. Harry's insides began to tingle and he very quickly excused himself from the group.  
  
"I, uh I think I'm going to go to bed." He stammered trying to recompose himself "goodnight all, Draco are you coming?" he began to walk away quickly. Draco nodded bade everyone goodnight and followed Harry upstairs.  
  
Ginny, who had seen Draco's little display of affection giggled and yelled, "Goodnight boys! Sleep well!" then collapsed onto dean in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Boy could those guys be a turn on!  
  
When Harry was sure they were far enough up the stairs as not to be seen by their friends downstairs, he pushed Draco teasingly against the wall.  
  
"YOU!" he said pushing himself hard against Draco and biting on his lower lip softly. "Are the most sexiest boy alive! But if you do that to me again and try and get me hard in front of people like that, I'll I dunno what I'll do" he laughed and kissed Draco passionately letting his tongue fully explore the insides of his lovers mouth. Their lips parted slightly and Harry ran his tongue between his and Draco's mouth sliding it slowly along Draco's lower lip. Then he pushed his mouth further onto him and kissed him with such passion and such intensity that Draco began to heat up and felt his pants tighten slightly. He began to groan into Harry's mouth and then he pushed him away panting.  
  
"Not here" he panted softly not letting his mouth move too far away from Harry's. "People will see us, and I know you're a kinky boy but I don't think they'd like that much." He said finally getting his breath back. "Come on you, let's go to bed" he finished suggestively and made his way up the rest of the stairs.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
At the base of the stairs watching their moves was a familiar red head. She told her friends she was going upstairs to take a shower and change her clothes and that she'd be waiting for Dean in bed when he came up. She pulled Harry's invisibility cloak over herself and silently made her way upstairs.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
Draco pushed Harry onto their abnormally large bed and lay himself down on top of him. He snuggled up next to Harry and fell limp as if he was asleep. Harry hit him over the head playfully and pushed him off and rolled over. He sat on Draco's stomach and still got no reaction. He laughed, Draco was an excellent actor, but he couldn't resist him for too long. Harry began to slowly undo all the buttons on Draco's cotton, short-sleeved shirt. As he did he ran his nails softly along his smooth skin tickling Draco's entire chest. He slowly removed his shirt and began to lick Draco's nipples erotically. As he moved himself around on Draco's hips he felt that at least his lower half wasn't asleep and Draco had begun to rise up in his pants.  
  
Harry kept to the top half of Draco's body, slowly licking then blowing on his nipples causing them to become erect and tingle pleasurably.  
  
"If he doesn't stop teasing me, I'm gonna blow" thought Draco to himself. But he kept his eyes shut and continued to pretend to sleep. He loved the way Harry was touching him, and he also knew it was eating Harry up inside that he was faking it this long.  
  
Harry was getting impatient, sure Draco looked like an absolute god lying there peacefully "Sleeping" but he wanted to have some fun with the blonde before everyone else came up to bed. He had to take drastic measures.  
  
Harry began to like all around Draco's chest then slowly drew his tongue down his body and begun to tease and blow on his belly button making Draco's shiver involuntarily. Draco kept his eyes shut but Harry could feel him getting harder and harder in his pants.  
  
"Dear me, you are growing far too big for these pants Draco" he tutted in a fake motherly tone. And he slowly undid them and began to peel them off licking him slightly in sensitive places along his thigh and knees.  
  
"How's that sleeping going now Draco?" Harry asked biting down hardish on Draco's bottom lip.  
  
Draco let out a gasp of slight pain and arousal. And then grabbed harry by the waist and threw him further on to the bed closing the curtains with a flick of his wand.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
From inside her silenced, invisibility cloak Ginny let out a sigh. That would be the end of her little fun for the evening. And they hadn't even gotten naked yet. Then she came up with a great idea and ran and opened the window just beside Harry and Draco's bed. A strong breeze immediately flew into the room.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
Draco shivered as a gust of wind swept through the room. But within seconds the rhythm on Harry's naked body rubbing against his warmed him up again and he didn't give it a second thought.  
  
Just then the curtains at the side of the parted in a flick and then closed again. Harry sat up and looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" he said in a panting voice looking around outside their bed. Everyone else was still downstairs and there was no one in the dormitory but themselves.  
  
"Must've been the wind baby, don't worry we're alone. Now bring that sexy body back here and let me show you how much I love you." said Draco seducingly.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
After Ginny had opened the window, she cast a feather light spell on herself so she didn't weigh anything, she held the invisibility cloak around her tightly and quickly slipped into Harry and Draco's bed. She made it look as though the curtains had just fluttered in the wind and sat right at the end of their bed watching them with anticipation.  
  
She gasped silently (as she had cast the silencing spell over herself as to not give her away by any noises she might make) as she watched Harry and Draco tease and kiss one another playfully. They were both stark naked by this time and were playing with one another completely unaware of the 5th year sitting at the end of their bed.  
  
As Draco began to slowly tease Harry's Penis with his mouth Ginny had to force herself not to faint. They showed such care and love for one another and she began to make mental notes of the way they treated one another, to use later on with Dean. Harry was groaning and sighing with pleasure his eyes rolling back in his head as Draco moved his mouth back and forth letting his tongue tease him erotically.  
  
After this Ginny decided she had seen enough. It was very wrong of her to be in there in the first place and she didn't want to intrude too much. She slid silently off the bed and crept over to Dean's bed pulling the covers over he head and giggling madly about what she had just seen. After seeing the 2 sexiest boys in hogwarts giving each other head she was immensely turned on and couldn't wait for Dean to come to bed.  
  
X*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*X  
  
Wow! That was one cool chappie to write! :D **Grins evilly** isn't Ginny a slutty little privacy invader? But come on, who wouldn't kill to be in her place! Boy was that one long chapter! It was like 3200 words or something including the guff at the beginning. Yes I do like to end my chapters on big wow moments ey? Well anyway time for some personal thank-yous for reviewers. And if your sad because you don't see a your name written with a person thank you then maybe you should review (I know I never was very subtle with my hints I'm sorry) so yeah here goes:  
  
Lilly Manuel: You really cried at the end? That's adorable, it was such a sad end of chap to write. I hope you were crying coz it was sad but still good and not because I'm such a bad writer. **Giggles**  
  
Hypergurl20022: I know ( poor Dumbledore hey? But maybe someone will suggest a character for Dumbledore to fall in love with! **hint hint** hmmm, maybe if Professor Calendula would like it he could fall in love with her? Sorry that wasn't very personal to you, but to other people but thanks for reviewing!  
  
BIW: I think Araminta Malfoy-Potter is a good writer, she's a bit different but I like that. But thank you for liking my story please keep reading I should get better! :D oh and I am getting a beta reader person thing! So yeah :D  
  
Andromena Summer: yeah I'm trying to bring some more funniness into my story. I'm going to bring some Fred and George antics into it even though they have left Hogwarts. I love them to pieces and I think they are just the funniest people in the whole book! So yeah there will be some Fred and George and also some Cross-dressing which I'm hoping will bring some laughs. And yes there will also be more Harry/Draco action to drool over! As seen in this chap! Lol  
  
Kinkypants: 1 LOVE THE NAME! Lol and anyway yes there will be lots of more Harry/Draco and it will get more intense as the relationship between them grows. I absolutely love Harry/Draco stories I also have another half finished one which is one paper but I think it is too dirty for ff.net :D  
  
Perfect By Nature: yes I'm hurrying with my next chaps. I love writing again now coz I hadn't written for a while :D and I have some more ideas which is GGOOOODD! I'm trying to get back to almost one chap each day! And if your sick I'm even sicker! I have the sickest mind, you don't see the half of it! **Giggles evilly** (Is that possible??)  
  
Gryffindor Lady: Thank you that's sweet! I will update as often as possible! I do try you know!  
  
RiKKu: aww thanks everyone says they love my story and that's what makes me go on. **hint hint** (to those of you who read and don't review) :P  
  
Okay I'm gonna get this chap up and then send it to my beta Reader dude person! Love you Arisa! Lol so yeah read it but I will probly re-post some chaps if Arisa changes anything! Love you and keep your faith in me and please review! xox 


	15. Chapter 15 The day before new Year's Eve...

Hi guys! I won't say much just that if I get this chap up tonight it will be my last 'til next week sometime because tomorrow night I'm partying and Saturday night I'm babysitting and yeah! So it might be a while just making sure you know but there should be at least one more chap by Tuesday night :D read on my pretties!  
  
X*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*xx*X  
  
Chapter 15- The day before New Year's eve (My birthday)  
  
It was the day before New Year's eve and everyone was getting excited about the ball. They started off in the morning with classes but everyone was agitated and excited and by lunchtime all the teachers were complaining to Dumbledore about the lack of concentration and he gave everyone the afternoon's classes off.  
  
Everyone in the school was rejoicing over this and Dumbledore also announce that many parents would be coming to stay the night tonight to be with their families and little bit longer.  
  
Harry and his friends made their way towards the Gryffindor tower to change out of their robes and get comfortable for the night. Harry was going to spend his last few hours with Draco tonight before his father arrived and then they wouldn't be able to see each other until everyone's parents left after the feast tomorrow. He could tell Draco was thinking much the same thing as they walked into the common room and sat down.  
  
"Harry, come and sit with me. I need to hold you. I need to remember what it feels like to hold you when my father arrives. His presence usually makes everything seem bad. I need the memory of you in my arms to take away the darkness he brings" said Draco as he pulled Harry down to sit with him on the big couch. He held him tightly around his waist and hugged him like a teddy bear.  
  
"I love you Harry." He whispered into Harry's ear and then he nestled his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you too Draco." Said Harry smiling. He knew the blonde boy was feeling vulnerable and that all he wanted was someone to hold him and love him.  
  
Just then a house elf scurried in and stood beside Harry and Draco.  
  
"Master Draco, your father is here to see you." he squeaked nervously.  
  
"Oh, yes thank-you," said Draco dully "I shall meet him in the entrance hall" the house elf scurried away and Draco sighed. His steely blue eyes filled with fear and sadness.  
  
Harry stood up and let Draco stand up behind him. He pulled Draco towards him and wrapped his hands around his wrist.  
  
"Don't let him get to you love" he said kissing him softly on the cheek. "Don't let anything he says get to you. And remember I love you" he said smiling. He quickly kissed Draco on the lips and let go of him.  
  
"Don't look so sad to leave me Draco, You'll be back here to sleep tonight." He called as Draco walked off not letting his eyes leave Harry.  
  
Draco looked confused. "But, what about my father?" he asked looking lovingly at Harry.  
  
"Your father will be sleeping in the guest quarters, like everyone else's parents. So don't worry. After dinner and after you've finished conversing with your father or whatever, you'll come back here and I'll be waiting for you. If I'm not down here then come up to bed and I'll be waiting for you there. It's not like I have any parents to spend the evening with anyway." He finished with a sigh.  
  
Draco walked back towards Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He looked him in the eye and then kissed him tenderly.  
  
"I love you Harry. You make everything alright" and with that he walked out the door and went to find his father.  
  
Harry sunk down into the nearest chair and sighed. He didn't have any parents to see tonight or tomorrow. Everyone else would be overjoyed to see his or her loving parents and Harry would be left sitting by himself.  
  
He was thinking this over and wallowing in his grief when Hermione walked into the room. He was so distracted and lost in thought he didn't even notice her sit down beside him.  
  
"Harry," she said shaking him lightly and putting her arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Harry dear, don't worry. I know your upset about, well about everyone's parents arriving but my parents won't be here either and neither will any other muggle born child's parents. You wont be the only one without anyone. And I know, I know you must feel dreadful." She said soothingly  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Harry screeched causing many people in the common room to look at him strangely. "I'm sorry 'Mione, that was out of line. But, well you don't! You don't know what it's like to not even have parents!" he sighed and lay his head on Hermione's soft shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know Harry I don't know what it's like. But I am here for you." she smiled at him lovingly, "Now come on, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just arrived let's go greet them. I think they bought Fred and George with them so they should make for some entertainment." She stood up and held her hand out to take Harry's. Harry held his hand out and let Hermione led him out of the common room and down to the entrance hall to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
X**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*x**x*X  
  
2 hours later they were all seated at the Gryffindor table eating a fabulous 3 course meal of soup, roast lamb and any kind of desert you wanted. It was a very enjoyable meal, Harry spending most of the evening discussing business with Fred and George. They told Harry of some of their new products and said they would bring him some free samples tomorrow evening before they left.  
  
Once everyone was full as they could be a quite ready to relax Dumbledore took the podium and clapped his hands for attention.  
  
"Well I do hope everyone has thoroughly enjoyed that meal, I must assure you it is nothing compared to the feast planned for tomorrow evening. So be ready to stuff your self to the point of sickness." He paused here as a cheer and applause rang through the great hall.  
  
"Now, as I am sure that no one is ready for bed yet and we have no real room for you all to go away and talk so if you would all please stand up." Everyone stood on Dumbledore's command and watched as all the long tables disappeared and in their place was many small tables with comfortable chairs around them.  
  
"Please, find yourselves a place to seat and talk with your family. It is now," Dumbledore took a pocket watch out and checked the time. "9:30 I want the last of our students to leave the hall no later then 11. Enjoy yourselves." He said smiling and everyone made their way to the comfortable chairs around the small coffee tables.  
  
Harry followed the Weasleys and Hermione to a table and somehow they all managed to fit around it just fine. They spent the evening discussing matters of little importance and had a fine evening. At around 10 Dumbledore made his way to their little table and joined them and at 11:45 they all made their way to bed. Not many people were left in the great hall as they left but not many people took much notice of Dumbledore's comment about being in bed by 11.  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X  
  
Harry lay in bed waiting for Draco to come up for at least an hour after he had left the hall. He was beginning to worry when he hard footsteps making their way up the stairs and into the boys dormitory. Harry sat up in bed and saw Draco pulled open the curtain and looked in smiling.  
  
"Hello love" he said climbing into bed. "God how I missed you tonight. I kept looking at you across the hall when my father wasn't looking. You look so beautiful when you don't know you being watched." He said giving Harry a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"I missed you too. And I love you" said Harry smiling. He snuggled up close to Draco and put his arm around the blonde's bare stomach.  
  
Before long Draco fell asleep. Harry often stayed awake watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and calm. Harry smiled as he heard Draco sigh in his sleep. He snuggled down close to him and inhaled the smell of his lover deeply.  
  
5 minutes later he too was fast asleep.  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X  
  
The next day Harry and Draco were woken at 7 by a house elf that scurried into their room.  
  
"Master Draco, your father has awoken and has sent for you." he said in a timid voice "he is in the Library now and wishes for you to come to him immediately." He finished as he scurried off, obviously having much more important tasks to do then running errands for Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Fuck him!" Draco said as he pulled the covers off himself slowly, obviously not wanting to get out of bed so early.  
  
"He's trying to keep me away from you ya know?" he said as he pulled on a pair of black pants.  
  
Harry walked over to him and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. Just think about other things and think that tonight he will be leaving and then we can be together at the ball." He trailed his arms around to Draco's back and rubbed him gently. "I know your father makes you tense. So tonight after the ball, how about I give you a massage?" he said calming Draco with his words and the slow repetitive strokes on his back.  
  
Draco shivered intensely. "You certainly do know how to make a boy feel better Harry," he said as he buttoned up his emerald Green shirt. "I'm going to miss you so much today, so we're definitely going to make it up tonight" he said suggestively as he walked out of the dormitory door blowing Harry one final kiss.  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X  
  
That morning at breakfast Harry again sat with Fred and George who almost made being away from Draco more bearable. But even with Fred and George's antics Harry was distracted, he spent most of breakfast staring across the great Hall at Draco as he too ate his breakfast.  
  
Harry had porridge for breakfast and he ate it in such a way that he would sensually lick the spoon as he removed it from his mouth slowly. As he at it he ran his tongue along his lip to ensure he had nothing on his face. He watched as Draco gaped at him, sneaking looks towards him whenever his father wasn't looking.  
  
Harry could see the effect his small little insinuations were having on the blonde. He began to flush slightly and look rather uncomfortable. Harry slowly finished off his porridge and then took a banana from the fruit bowl in front of him.  
  
Draco saw him do this and had to stifle a laugh, he didn't want to watch where this was going to go but he couldn't avert his eyes. He was feeling rather uncomfortable feeling as turned on as he did sitting right next to his father. If only his father knew that he was sitting next to him with a rather large erection from watching The-boy-who-lived eating a fucking piece of fruit. Draco couldn't imagine the look on his face if he knew how much he was in love with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry continued to tease Draco from across the room while he ate every bit of his breakfast. Ginny watched from two seats up from Harry the look on both the boys' faces and knew exactly what Harry was trying to do. He had watched as Ginny had shamelessly done that to Blaise in exactly the same way not long ago, and teased her tremendously about it. Now he was doing it himself!  
  
As breakfast finished and everyone began to leave the Great Hall, Harry watched as Draco stood up and adjusted himself to make sure nothing could be noticed from looking at him. He laughed as he saw Draco shoot him the most sinister smirk from across the room and then smile seductively as if to say, "Now it's war."  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X]  
  
That day everyone stayed in their rooms and got ready for the feast and the ball that night. Harry showered early and then sat by the fire trying to find spells that would make his hair lie flat or sit nicely. As he looked through any books he could find and tried to make up spells that could work Ginny watched him silently. After a while he gave up and then noticed Ginny staring at him.  
  
"What's up Gin? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked snapping her out of her trance.  
  
She had in fact been trying to think of a spell she knew that could make his hair look extra nice, but then she got distracted by what she had seen that night in his and Draco's bed.  
  
'Um, oh nothing. Are you trying to do your hair?" she asked and he nodded. "Let me help, I think I know some spells and I know a thing or too about hair too."  
  
He smiled at her and got up and sat between her legs at the couch. She took out her wand and said an incantation, Harry felt a douse of coldness over his head and felt water dripping down his neck. She began to play with his hair, occasionally muttering things like "Accio Hair gel" and "Accio mouse". After about 25 minutes she declared she was finished.  
  
She took her wand and pointed it to the wall that Harry was looking at, "Enchanta Mirrorbilous" she said and she drew the outline of a circle in the air in front of the wall. Where she had drawn the circle a large mirror appeared.  
  
Harry gasped as he saw his hair. Ginny had messed it up even more then it did itself and had gelled it in place so it looked neat yet messy and evenly messed up. She had cast some sort of spell over his hair that gave him even and slight blonde tips that highlighted his raven hair and made him look older and a lot sexier.  
  
"Wow!" he gasped. "Thanks Ginny. It looks cool as. If you weren't such an awesome witch I would say you could make a fortune as a Muggle hairdresser." He laughed and hugged Ginny tightly. He ran upstairs skipping every second step in his excitement.  
  
He looked at the clock by his bed. It was 1:30 and he hadn't had lunch yet. He didn't feel like going to lunch with his hair like this, wanting it to be a surprise for the evening. So he pulled out his suit and looked at it making sure there was no wrinkles and that it looked just right. When he was sure that it was okay he made his way to the library to find Hermione so he would have someone to talk to.  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X  
  
~* Ginny's POV*~  
  
Oh my goodness! I can't get that image of Draco and Harry out of my head. Wow, were they intense or what? And today in the Great Hall at breakfast, Harry was doing everything he could to turn Draco on and I'm sure that it was working! I can't wait to see them tonight at the ball they will be very intense seeing that they had to spend the whole day apart! I do love Dean though, this has nothing to do with Dean it's just a young girl's fantasies. I mean, what girl my age would not want to see what I saw? Harry and Draco are absolutely delicious and the fact that they are together is utterly enticing. Well I suppose I should get ready for the feast, my black dress is very cute but not too sexy, my mother is going to be there after all.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
My father is a fucking prick! I can't believe he is making me spend the whole day away from Harry, it isn't fair at all! I will so make up for this tonight. Me and harry are going to have the time of our lives, at the ball and after it as well. (~*My POV*~ YUM! God I can't wait to write the next few chapters +Evil Grin+) I wish my father didn't hate him so much, not that he'd be very thrilled with the idea that I'm in love with any guy even if he isn't one of my father's worst enemy. My father is a homophobic arsehole! I can't wait to see Harry again. This morning at breakfast was so embarrassing! Harry was going out of his way to eat so sexily and I couldn't help but get hard! He is going to pay for that tonight at the feast that's for sure. Hopefully my father won't notice anything different about me. My mother has but I think she just thinks I have found a girlfriend, she doesn't care as long as I'm fairly happy I suppose. I can't wait to make Harry squirm at the feast tonight he will pay!  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
Wow! Wow does my hair look good? I can't believe Ginny is so good at magically doing hair! I hope Draco likes it as much as I do. Otherwise what's the point? I love Draco so much! I can't wait until tonight; I miss him so much. But tonight at the ball I am going to spend the night in his arms and at the feast I'm gonna give him more of a taste of what I was doing at breakfast. I love teasing him; the look on his face says everything about what he's feeling even when he's trying so hard to keep his emotions to himself. I can tell when it's beginning to get too much for him and he's pants begin to tighten and that just makes me want to tease him more. I couldn't love anyone more then I love him and I hope that we always stay this happy.  
  
X*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*x*xx*X  
  
That day when everyone was ready they made their way to the Great Hall at 6:30. As he sat down Harry blew a kiss to Draco across the room making sure Lucius was looking the other way. Draco smiled and licked his lips sensually.  
  
"This was going to be one hell of a night," they both though to themselves.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX and on that note I will end this chapter **evil Grin** because I need to update so you don't get impatient and also I think if I go all the way to the end of the feast this chapter will be too long. Next chapter should be good because I intend to put sum funny stuff in it. Hopefully it turns out to be as funny as the plan of it is in my head! :D so please keep checking because I will update as soon as I can. The next chapter will probably not entail the feast and the ball so if it's just the feast in the next chapter then it should be fairly short! Okay im gonan put this up now.please review! Love ya! 


	16. Chapter 16 Georgina! And a Yummy feast!

Okay, I hope to get this chap finished today as well and that would be heaps cool! Okay this chapter may be fairly short and contains some males dressed as females! :S please don't worry it isn't disgusting it should be amusing! Read on my friends and review!  
  
X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
Chapter 16- Georgina! And a yummy feast!  
  
As Harry sat down and looked around the hall, all the males were in suits with nice silken shirts like his own and the females in pretty black dresses of different styles. All the students were in the hall and some parents were slowly filtering in, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins hadn't shown yet but the twins had told Harry that they had a huge surprise for him and to wait and see what the night will bring.  
  
Harry was lost in thought of what the surprise could be that he didn't notice at first that the great hall had fallen completely silent except for a few sniggers from the Slytherin table. Harry came out of his trance when he heard Ron sitting next to him gasp; "Oh my bloody god! What the hell do they think they are doing?"  
  
Harry looked around and saw two red head figures enter the Great Hall. One was wearing a tight black tuxedo with red and gold tails, and resembled Fred, but the other was wearing a red and gold cocktail dress and the only thing linking him to being George was his face.  
  
Harry laughed as a very uneasy George walked across the hall behind a very embarrassed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, clinging to Fred like death wearing very high stiletto heels.  
  
The twins made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat either side of Harry smiling sweetly.  
  
"Hello lovely" said the figure that resembled George in a very high over sweet voice.  
  
Harry laughed, "George?" he said questioningly as he looked at the persons sitting beside him.  
  
"No, no dear! My name is Georgina and this is my husband Fred." The person said and Fred bowed his head and removed his top hat to Harry in recognition.  
  
'Georgina' continued. "My **Small cough** husband and I are to be your surrogate Parents for this little parent/children feast." Georgina finally resided back to her male voice. "So, you like our surprise Harry?" She (he:S) laughed. As he began to eat up the food that had suddenly appeared before them.  
  
They ate dinner heartily, Fred and George on many occasions commenting on how good Hogwarts food is, much to the disgusted looks they were receiving from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Not at all better then our dearest mothers cooking though." Said Fred smiling sweetly as his mother swatted him over the head. But everyone saw she was beaming proudly.  
  
Harry looked at George(-ina) questioningly. "But um, mother? How did you do it" he laughed at George(-ina)'s startled face as he called him mother.  
  
"Well you see dear" he started with his overly sweet tone of voice, "Mum here was worried that you would be upset at the feast, because of your parents and all. So my dear brother and I put our brilliant heads together and decided we would be your parents. We told dad our idea and he loved it. Although he was under the impression we were going to dress up as a mother and a father, we must admit at the time this idea had not crossed our minds. But when father suggested it we almost leapt at the idea, he told us about a costume party he had once been at and how he magically, uh, enhanced his body to create" George paused and looked around touching the cleavage that sprouted from his very low cocktail dress. "Well to create a more womanly effect" he decided would be the most politically correct way of putting it. "Dad told us the spell, and then we drew straws on who would be the mother. As you can see" he swept a hand across his body, "I drew the short straw" he laughed. "Not that I mind at all, it isn't too bad and it was quite easy to turn my name more feminine. Fredetta didn't really have as good a ring to it as Georgina does" he finished proudly.  
  
Harry laughed as George(-ina) began to findle with His(/her) cleavage and adjusted him(/her)self so the dress didn't fall. He could tell George quite enjoyed being a female.  
  
Just as George(-ina) finished explaining how she became to look how she did, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his through in a very fitting impersonation of their 5th year DADA teacher professor Umbridge. ("Hem, hem")  
  
"I thank you all for attending our family and old friends feast, as I just decided upon writing this speech that our feast shall be called" a small titter of laughed waved over the Great Hall. "It is most lovely to see some of our old students returning and showing what good people Hogwarts produces. Some I see have chosen to have their first visit to Hogwarts since their, **small cough** unorthodox **another small cough** graduation, to be one that wont be easily forgotten, due to their rather stunning entry. It has been many a year since we have seen larikins to the likes of the Weasley twins and I'm thankful it will be many a year until we see students of the likes of them again." He smiled almost apologetically towards the two Weasley boys sitting either side of Harry.  
  
"Now without further ado I think the families should say their final good- byes, as the train will leave from Hogesmede very shortly and we don't want anyone to miss their ride home."  
  
Harry thought he almost saw Dumbledore give Lucius a look that said "That applies almost directly to you. GO HOME!" or at least, that is what Harry hoped it meant.  
  
As many people got up to leave and to say goodbye to their parents. Harry looked over to Fred and George who didn't look at all like they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Um guys thanks for being my parents for tonight." He said smiling at them, and then began to sniff (quiet fakely) "I, I just don't know what I would have done tonight" he paused and began to shake and sniff as if almost going into hysterics. "I'm sorry," he said sniffing. "I'm gonna miss you mum and dad" he finished and threw his arms around Fred and George shaking with what was supposed to be tears but ended in laughter.  
  
"You" said Fred laughed very hard, "Are one funny boy Harry, I think we've raised him well Georgina dear." He stammered between outbursts of laughs. All 'Georgina' could manage was a nod of Her head as she doubled over with laugher.  
  
As they all regained themselves Fred went on to add, "Thank-you for letting us entertain you tonight, but I'm sorry son this won't be the last you'll see of us." Harry looked at Fred confused.  
  
"You see dear boy," said 'Georgina' taking over from her Brother/husband. "We aren't going home tonight, because of the **small cough** misfortune over Christmas. ("Which we will fill you in on when our own dear mother isn't around" Said Fred whispering) We will be staying for another night or two. Mum and dad too!" he smiled at Harry who looked very happy at this.  
  
"That's brilliant!" he said, then he looked at his watch and saw it was almost 8:30. "Shit!" he said as he began to run for the door of the almost deserted Great Hall. "I gotta get ready for the ball tonight guys, sorry I'll see you later!" he yelled as he passed through the door. He distinctly heard Fred saying how proud he was of their son as he disappeared out of sight.  
  
Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor tower and on the way he ran into Ginny. Together they walked to the tower to get ready.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" he said as he caught up with her. she was wearing a simple black dress that looked very attracted and not too showy for what Ginny has been seen in before.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry!" she said a little too loudly and giggling wildly.  
  
Harry looked and saw the large bottle of vodka in her hand. He pulled it out and saw it was half-empty.  
  
"Ginny!?" he said almost angrily. "Are you drunk?" he asked as he took a swig from the bottle.  
  
She smiled at him almost suggestively. "I most certainly am Mr. Harry James Potter." (A/n I am dumb? I just realised his middle name is James! His fathers name! Wait no, is his middle name actually James? Or is that just a fanfiction thing that heaps of people use and it sorta become a reality? Review and tell me coz I'm confused)  
  
They walked to the tower and Harry looked around desperately for Draco. As he saw he wasn't in the common room so he made he way upstairs to get changed. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all getting changed (A/n that's all that sleep with him normally right? I think I needa re-read the first book :s) he pulled out his suit bag and put on his black pants and silver- grey shirt. He looked into the mirror, seeing that his new hair complimented this outfit very well and he looked almost 17. He asked Ron if he'd seen Draco and he too hadn't seen him since the rush of people left the Great hall. Harry began to worry, he didn't know where he was meeting Draco and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He walked down the stairs almost feeling like a debutante in those corny American movies where they slowly alight down the stairs and they dates gasp and their mothers cry and take photos. He smiled at the thought of this scene happening to him.  
  
As he rounded the corner he saw Draco standing at the bottom on the stairs gasping just as the dates do on those corny American movies. It was like Draco had read his mind.  
  
But truthfully it was Harry who did more gasping. As he saw Draco he let out a soft "Oh my god!" as he saw what he was wearing. He had on a shiny green-silver sleeveless top that clung to his muscular stomach fittingly and showed his light muscular arms in contrast to the colour of his top. He was wearing dark grey pants that hugged him in all the right places. And he looked absolutely to-die-for! (A/n **sigh** as always!)  
  
Harry somehow made his way down the rest of the stairs without falling no his face. He linked his arms with Draco's and drawled into his ear, "Draco, you look so edible. Can't we just stay here tonight?"  
  
Draco swung Harry around to face him; he looked hungrily into his green eyes as if he was about to agree. "It does sound enticing my love. But I think we should at least make an appearance. I definitely don't intend to stay at the ball long. I want as much time alone with you as possible." He kissed Harry long and passionately on the mouth and guided him out the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Can you just hear the fainting of girls all over the world at the gorgeous Draco Malfoy and his sexiness? **Giggles like a schoolgirl** (I am a school girl? :S) anyway, do what you know I want you to do and review. I could be evil and saw I wont add the next chap, one which, I must add will be filled with lots of Draco and Harry closeness at the ball and then Draco and Harry, uh, **small cough** "closeness" in bed afterwards, until I get.like 10 reviews from different people. But I dunno if I want to be so mean. It is in my mind so be careful, if I don't update soon then you know that's what I'm doing, so you should review and tell people about my story and get them to read and then review it! :D anyways, I'll go now and think up the next sexy chapter! Have fun and r&r like you know you should! 


	17. Chapter 17 The ball

Hey thanks for reviewing those who did, Hypergurl200022 I loved ur idea about his parents **tear** but when I read your review I'd already written the chapter for the feast. ( Very sad! Lol but I hope my little fun will suffice, hehehe I think the Weasley boys' bit will go down well. Okay on with the next chapter. I cant stop myself from writing I dunno why it's so bloody addictive. I may bring in a new character, and she may slightly resemble me, and she may do some naughty things with lots of different people. I want to make this slightly angsty, and have like people cheating, but I cant bring myself to do it. It makes me too sad! I know I'm a sook! But I mean, when I read stories I hate it when Draco or Harry gets cheated on by the other, it makes me so sad! Anyway tell me if anyone likes the idea of Ginny going Bisexual. I think it could be cute and might work in with the way I've portrayed her character, well whatever I don't mind review and tell me what you think? So yeah keep reading coz I update like nearly everyday!! **That's to the chick who asked how often I update, sorry babe I forgot your name and I'm not online so I can't check my reviews but you know who you are!**  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
X* this chapter may end up containing some sexual-ish stuff between 2 males so yeah you have been warned, if you don't wanna read about male/male relationships then you shouldn't be reading this fanfic! Have fun! (I know I will **evil Grin**) *X  
  
Chapter 17- The ball **Cheeky Grin**  
  
The journey to the Great Hall took longer then it usually would as Draco and Harry stopped every few steps to plunge into another long and passionate kiss. As they neared the Great Hall they heard footsteps behind them. Then from behind them they heard a giggly voice call out to them.  
  
"Dracccoo, Harry! Wait **hic** up, I got tired of **hic** waiting for Dean so I'm **hic** meeting him there." They turned around and saw a staggering Ginny Weasley behind them running to catch up.  
  
"I would have **hic** called out to you earlier, but **hic** you looked rather busy!" she fell into a fit of giggles and almost fell onto of Draco as she lost her balance. Draco caught her and Harry noticed she was holding a ¾'s empty bottle of Vodka.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! Are you drunk?" Harry asked mockly appalled. He laughed as she lost her balance again in her very high hell shoes. Harry and Draco both couldn't help looking at her in awe, she looked amazing. She was wearing a bright pink boob tube that stopped just short of her midriff showing off a newly pierced belly button and a small denim skirt. She looked amazing!  
  
"I'm not drunk Harry, I, I, I just decided I would enjoy, enjoy this evening more if, if I, I, I relaxed a little bit **hic** before hand!" she broke off in another fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny" Draco said impatiently as he dragged her into the Great Hall.  
  
Just before they reached the door they heard a Screeching voice from behind them scream; "VIRGINIA! What on earth do you think you are wearing?" the voice was unmistakably Molly Weasleys' and Ginny spun around in shock.  
  
Much to her surprise it wasn't Molly at all, standing behind them was Fred and George (not in official male clothing, although Harry thought he did see a hint of abundance in his breast department. Obviously he didn't want to part with his boobs that quickly) George was holding an instrument in front of his mouth that looked a little bit like a muggle megaphone.  
  
Ginny began to giggle again although she did look rather relieved to see it wasn't really her mother. "How, **hic** how DID you doo that Georgey boy?" she cooed at her brothers.  
  
"Well dear drunken sister" Fred began, "we invented this not long ago and we think it is one of our most ingenious inventions."  
  
"If we don't say so ourselves" added George.  
  
"All we do is record a sample of people's voices and you can amplify your voice in their tone and sound, like we did with our dear mothers." Said Fred  
  
"And scare the hell out of our younger siblings" added George laughing at the slightly swaying Ginny.  
  
They laughed as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower obviously wanting to try their prank on their younger brother.  
  
Harry and Draco held one arm around either side of the stumbling Ginny and helped her into the great hall. As they entered they were met by the sounds of "The Weird Sisters'" playing the first few chords of one of their new songs. Ginny began to sway in time with the music and walked off towards some other 5th years as Harry grabbed the almost empty bottle of Vodka out of her hands and took a swig.  
  
"Come on Draco darling, let's go dance. I want to wrap my arms around you!" he took Draco's hands and took him towards the dance floor, still swigging on the vodka bottle he had taken from Ginny.  
  
As they danced and held each other close Harry knew he didn't want to be with but Draco for the rest of his life. He hugged Draco tighter and inhaled his sweet cinnamon/vanilla aroma.  
  
**A/n: mmmm, delicious Draco smell! He he he**  
  
He took his arms off Draco and whispered to the sexy, gorgeous, wonderful, delicious, tasty, lickable, Yummy Blonde. (A/n: sorry I got carried away :P)  
  
"Come on Draco, if I keep sipping this Vodka all night I might get drunk, I need something non-alcoholic." He took Draco's hand and led him towards the table where all the drinks were. Standing behind the table handing out cups was a very sour faced Snape and Professor Calendula smiling happily. Harry though to himself the only reason Snape was helping was so he could be close to Professor Calendula.  
  
Sitting on a chair in front of the drink table was Ron and Hermione. Hermione was perched on Ron's knee kissing him lightly on the lips every few seconds. She looked very giggly and was smiling seductively at Ron.  
  
"Hey guys, having fun?" said Harry winking. He took a glass off coke from professor Calendula. Hermione swatted him across the head with her free hand almost spilling his drink.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Ginny tonight?" asked Draco slyly, and judging by the look on Ron's face he most certainly HAD seen Ginny.  
  
"Yes and **Kiss** (she kissed Ron lightly to calm him down) we're not too **kiss** happy about it! If you **kiss** see her, tell her **Kiss** I'm thinking of telling her mother!" and with that she planted her mouth fully on Ron's and pulled him into a passionate long kiss.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and steered him away from the **small cough** Happy couple. He began to trace circles with his fingers on Draco's back. He began to lick his cheek and nibble on his ear teasing him with soft words in his ear. Draco shuddered and looked at Harry.  
  
"Stop teasing me Mr. Potter. You definitely don't want to start something you can't finish!" said Draco as he walked away towards a table holding plates of finger food.  
  
He picked up a chocolate-coated strawberry and popped it into Harry's mouth. Harry chewed it and swallowed seductively. Then he leant over and bit Draco's lip lightly.  
  
"I don't back out of anything Draco. You're the one that should be careful." He whispered as he pulled away from Draco. Ginny came up behind them and put her arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"Having fun boys?" she asked almost trying to be seductive. She grabbed Harry and pulled him away. Draco saw red.  
  
"Don't worry Draco darling!" she drawled "I'll have him back to you in one piece. I just want one dance." And she dragged him away rubbing her body on him sexily.  
  
"So, uh are you having a good night then Gin?" he asked nervously shuffling his body a bit further from Ginny's pelvis.  
  
"I am now harry!" she said winking at him. He slid his tongue along her lip.  
  
"Ginny stop it!" he said forcefully and her pretty face fell. Harry quickly made it up to her. "I'm with Draco and you're being too sexy. Stop making me want you." she smiled at this comment and continued to dance.  
  
As the song finished Draco quickly rushed over and took over from Ginny. Ginny pouted slightly then planted a kiss on Harry's full lips.  
  
"Thanks for the dance gorgeous" she said as she walked off.  
  
'THAT LITTLE WHO." said Draco furiously, pulling away from Harry to follow Ginny.  
  
"Just, ignore it babe." Said Harry soothingly. "She's drunk, she didn't mean it!" he took Draco's hands and put them round his waist and then hugged Draco closer and they danced through another 2 songs.  
  
People slowly began to disappear through the night. And at about 9:30 Harry decided he had had enough. He ran his hand down along Draco's stomach and began to fiddle with his belt buckle.  
  
"HARRY! What are you doing? Not here?" said Draco shocked, then upon seeing the look on his lover's face he understood.  
  
"Exactly Draco darling, not here! Come on lets go! I'm sick of all this noise and all these people. The only person I want to see from when we leave this room until tomorrow morning is you underneath me. And the only sounds I want to hear is you screaming my name!" he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as they were outside the door Draco pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him hard.  
  
After a few minutes Draco pulled away panting. The kiss had been intense and moving. Draco had to catch his breath before he spoke.  
  
"Like that Harry?" he asked snidely. Licking Harry's lips slowly. Harry nodded, still unable to speak. "When you talk dirty, I play dirty, Harry!" he breathed into the boy's mouth and then began to kiss him again, but Harry pushed him away.  
  
"You know Draco, I don't think I'm in the mood for this right now" he said looking sideways at Draco trying to catch the blonde's reaction. Harry was right to believe it would be priceless. At first he looked utterly crestfallen, then he realised what Harry was doing, then looked almost, triumphant! Harry was puzzled at this reaction but then he knew Draco must be up to something. He had to continue to play along.  
  
"So, Draco dear if you don't mind I think I'll just head up to bed. Go back to the ball if you aren't ready to come to bed yet, and don't be upset if I'm asleep before you get back." He kissed Draco on the cheek and began to walk away towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Oh and Draco, if you stay on at the ball please behave yourself. There's a vivacious young redhead in there that seems a bit horny tonight. Please behave" he called as he walked away, slowly as to give the blonde time to run after him.  
  
After a while he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned and saw Draco running down the hall.  
  
"Harry, I thought about what you said, and I went back into the hall. But I couldn't find Ginny anywhere." He laughed and wrapped him arms around Harry's thin waist. "So I thought, if you were already asleep I'd wake you, and if you weren't well, I'm sure I could convince you that you weren't THAT tired!" he kissed Harry's neck slowly progressing up towards his ear. He began to nibble on his ear lobe.  
  
Harry willed himself not to get aroused, he knew this was going to be a long and painfully pleasurable night. He didn't want to start getting excited now, all he was doing was nibbling his ear.  
  
Draco pulled himself closer to harry, their bodies touching, both boys wishing there wasn't a few layers of clothes between them. Harry was surprised to feel that Draco was almost as excited as he was. He took Draco's arms off him and pushed the blonde against the wall.  
  
((A/n: I know, there's a lot of pushing up against wall type kissing in this story! Hehehe, maybe it's a fetish. But hey who wouldn't want to be pushed up against a wall by the right guy or girl? I for sure wouldn't mind!))  
  
They began to kiss against the wall and Harry pushed himself as close as he could to Draco, making sure the blood could feel what he felt. **Wink, wink** he began to pull up Draco's top, he took his mouth slightly away from the boy so he could pull the sleeveless top off over his head.  
  
He began to kiss him again but Draco pulled away gasping.  
  
"I, I think we should continue this somewhere more private Harry" he said in between gasps for breath. "Because, if I don't get somewhere private really soon and get these pants off then I'm going to have a hell of a time trying to clean them" he took Harry's hand and led him towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry was in a world of bliss and joy thinking about Draco and the way they loved one another. He barely noticed when he was walking up the stairs towards his dormitory.  
  
As Draco picked him up and threw him onto their large bed he woke out of his daze. Draco crawled onto the bed and knelt over the top of Harry. He was still shirtless and Harry wasn't quite sure whether he had picked up his shirt from where he threw it in the hall.  
  
Draco tore off Harry's shirt hungrily, luckily it didn't exactly rip. Draco had a knack for ripping at button up shirts and undoing all the buttons at once.  
  
Draco stared at Harry's naked body. He loved to just stare at Harry, so he could have a long lasting memory of his beautiful body for years to come. It unfortunately made Harry rather uncomfortable. He began to fidget nervously underneath Draco. Draco noticed and apologized for staring.  
  
"I like to look at you Harry," he said smiling. "Is that a crime?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly and then changed his mind and nodded. "Yes Draco, it is a crime. And I think you deserve to be arrested." He pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and mumbled "Accio Handcuffs" so quietly that Draco couldn't hear him.  
  
From underneath his bed a pair of handcuffs flew towards Harry's hands. He took them and handcuffed Draco with one hand to the bed head.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Draco confused. "Did you just handcuff me?" he smiled mysteriously. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
EVIL JADE WRITER OF KINKY MEAN SYORIES THAT STOP WHEN THEY STAY TO GET INTERESTING! Hehehehe, aren't I evil? Okay well im going to post this now! Hav fun reading and hating me! Please don't run and attack yet, I'll try and get the rest of the fun down by tonight so you can just go on to the next chapter! Please don't hate me! I just thought it was a good place to stop ((***EVIL GRIN***)) 


	18. Chapter 18 Fun, Fun, Fun!

Hahahaha!! Did you hate my last chapter and love it to pieces at the same time or what? I'm so sorry I ended it like that! But I just wish I could see your faces as you read it and saw it ended like that! Am I evil or what? Okay, well I'll get on with the next chapter, so you don't all hate me even more and please review and don't be mad! This chapter will surely make up for it! So please read no and don't forget to review! Loving kiss: Jade xxx  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 18- Fun, Fun, Fun!! (Note the chap name! This story will have sex! And that means Draco/harry sex, or if you're stupid and don't understand that mean MAN/MAN sex! If you don't like it, Don't read it!)  
  
From underneath his bed a pair of handcuffs flew towards Harry's hands. He took them and handcuffed Draco with one hand to the bed head.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Draco confused. "Did you just handcuff me?" he smiled mysteriously. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX*XX  
  
**Meanwhile, back at the ball** (HA)  
  
"Ron, stop. Not here Ron!" Hermione giggled at Ron's hand shot up her top. They had been sitting in an armchair in the corner since they last saw Draco and Harry and many people walking past had giggled at the intensity at which they were kissing.  
  
Hermione jumped off Ron's lap and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Let's go out by the lake!" she suggested as she walked out the doors of the entrance hall.  
  
As they made their way to the lake they saw many couples kissing on the grass outside in the beautiful moonlight. It certainly was romantic outside. There were fairy lights and the sky was filled with stars. Hermione sighed contently.  
  
As they sat down in a secluded spot by the lake she lay her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I love you Ronald Weasley!" she sighed and he answered her by placing his mouth over hers and pushing her down into a passionate kiss.  
  
**A/n: sorry Sarah, writing bout Hermione and Ron makes me kinder sick! I dunno why but I can't write love scenes between them well. Sorry babe. I hope that's enough for you! On to the bedroom!**  
  
XXXX**XXXX**XXXX***XXXXX**XXXX***XXXX**XXXXXX**XXX***X  
  
"This most certainly will be interesting my love" Said Harry as he pulled Draco pants off and stared at him hungrily.  
  
"Are you okay with this though?" he asked in a fit of uncertainty.  
  
Draco just nodded. This sudden change in Harry was so much of a turn on he couldn't possibly speak.  
  
Harry straddled himself over Draco and began to move on him, willing him to be turned on even more. He began to kiss Draco's parted lips with such fervidity, the blonde had to compose himself and tell his body not to react the way it wanted to. Harry took his mouth from his lips and began to work his way down Draco's pale body. He began to kiss his ears and neck, stopping just above to collar bone to give him quite an incredible love bite with not very much sucking.  
  
"Wow!" Gasped Draco "you're even better at that then me"  
  
Harry kissed him hard on the mouth as if to silence him. Draco got the message and kept his mouth shut, only parting his lips slightly to emit slight groan as Harry kissed him lightly on his nipple. He moved his way down Draco's stomach, pausing to bite some bits of his skin lightly, sending shivers down Draco's spine.  
  
Harry could feel the effect he had on the boy beneath him. He knew that if he didn't act soon Draco would be a very sticky mess. He began to slide his hands down into Draco's silver silk boxer shorts. He ran his finger around the waistband teasing Draco intensely. He slowly slid Draco's boxer shorts off and threw them onto the floor. Then he worked his way up from Draco's feet with his kisses.  
  
He kissed Draco's ankles right in the side where they were tender and sensitive. Draco shuddered and moaned slightly. Willing himself not to cum. Then harry ran his fingers slightly up to Draco's knee and kissing him slightly along his hairless legs. As he moved up Draco's body he ran his hands up the back of his thigh and towards his naked butt. He kissed along the inside of Draco's thighs and finally brought his mouth up to his penis.  
  
This was not a new thing for Harry and Draco but the way in which Harry had brought himself upon Draco made him feel as if he had never been touched like this before. Harry stopped just before Draco came and the blonde groaned dissatisfied but still satisfied in a bizarre way.  
  
"Don't worry Draco love," said harry tenderly "I'm not finished yet, not by a long shot."  
  
He lay himself on top of Draco and rested his hands under the small of the blonde boy's back.  
  
He then took his hands away and took out his wand. He cast a spell and made the handcuffs fall away undone and Draco rubbed his wrist.  
  
"But I think I'm done with the cuffs for now" he said smiling at Draco. "I want you to be able to use your hands for this bit." He began to rub Draco's back slowly working his way down. When he reached the small of his back his began to squeeze Draco's butt softly.  
  
"I love you Draco." He whispered in his ear, "are you sure you are ready for this" Draco nodded and rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
***A/n: I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE MALE ON MALE SEX SCENES! I don't exactly know what happens but I have a good imagination and I have read enough Draco/Harry fanfics to think I know what I need to say. Please don't tease me if it sounds terrible coz I have no idea what goes on when a guy fucks another guy!***  
  
Harry cast a lubrication spell and began to finger Draco. He could hear him moan into the pillow screaming Harry's name. Harry had been with boys before, but never had it been like this. He wanted everything about tonight to be special and he didn't want to hurt Draco.  
  
"Okay Draco are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked one final time. Actually nervous of the though of him having sex with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes! God yes Harry! Stop asking me and get inside me!" Draco yelled into his pillow, loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
Whilst Draco was Screaming Harry's name: Ginny, Dean, and Seamus had all made their way back to the dormitory for the night. Draco and Harry in the heat of the moment had of course not put a silencing charm around heir bed.  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle as she entered the room and heard the groans and screams of: "Oh Harry! God yes Harry!" from the boys' bed. They were obviously enjoying themselves she though to herself.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't hear anyone enter the room as Harry entered Draco, they united screams and moans filled the room and they weren't aware of anything but each other. As Harry came Draco also came and they lay apart for awhile thinking to themselves. They both looked at the strewn covers on the bed and the sticky mess on the sheets and laughed.  
  
"I thin, what we both need is a shower" said Draco as he climbed out of the messy bed.  
  
"Definitely!" said Harry, "and we really need to change the sheets" he laughed.  
  
They picked up some underwear and made their way to the showers. After long hot (**do you all se the hidden meaning there?**) shower both boys were utterly exhausted and they feel back into their sticky bed without realising they hadn't changed the sheets.  
  
**EEWWWWWW, what a mess they'll wake up to :P! That's going to mean another shower! Hehehe fun!***  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The end! (Of that chap) I know it's small but I got what I wanted done. And yeah it looked like a nice place to end it! And also I wanted this chapter up as soon as I could. People wanted a chapter and I didn't want people chasing me with pitchforks! Everything worked out fine and dandy! I'm home from school (sick again) so I might even get the next chapter or two up before tonight! Coz I had way too much time on my hands, and what better way to fill it but to please you guys with more chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! Your loving fanfic writer person: Jade xox 


	19. Chapter 19 Dumbledore's office

Okay, did we all love the last chapter? I didn't leave you long without a chapter to add onto chapter 17 now did I? I hope it was good enough for you, I enjoyed writing it. But it did take a while; I had no idea what to write! Anyway read on, this chapter will probably be longer then my last. Sorry it was so short, but I think you will have enjoyed it anyway!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 19- Dumbledore's office  
  
The whole boys' dormitory was awoken at 7am by screams of:  
  
"EEWW gross! Fuck Harry we didn't change the sheets!" coming from the over large bed in the corner.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both giggled from their respective boyfriend's beds. Ginny knew exactly how they felt, she too had woken in a bed that was rather stickier then she would have preferred.  
  
Draco climbed out of bed and smelt his hands. They reeked of cum, in fact the whole dormitory smelt badly of sweat and sex. He walked over and opened one of the windows. Sitting on the windowsill was a school owl. He took of the letter and found it was addressed to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. As the owl flew away Harry fell out of bed and he too smelt the room.  
  
"Eww! It smells like we weren't the only ones to enjoy ourselves last night" he said half-amused, half disgusted.  
  
He walked over and put his arms around Draco's waist and looked out the window.  
  
"There's a letter for you, Ron, Ginny, and 'Mione my darling. Do you want to read it? I think it's from Mrs. Weasley." Draco handed harry the piece of parchment.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait for them to get up. We'll open it at breakfast." He said pulling Draco towards him and hugging him. After a bit he stepped back with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, REEK of cum! I thought we had a shower last night?" he said laughing. He picked up a clean pair of underwear and some pants. "I spose I should take another shower. Care to join me?"  
  
Draco nodded and he too picked up some clean clothes.  
  
When they returned fully clothed and smelling a lot better from the shower, Ginny was sitting on their bed.  
  
"I'm guessing," she said "from the noises last night, and the mess on your sheets that Dean and me aren't the only ones responsible for the smell of this room" she laughed. "Some house elves took your dirty sheets, so you don't have to worry." She laughed at the astonishment on the boys' faces.  
  
She continued, "I had the same sentiments as you when I woke up this morning. So when the house elves came to get the sheets off Dean's bed, I suggested they should take yours too." She giggled and jumped off their bed.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast, Hermione and Ron set off while you were in the shower and Dean's still sleeping. I'll leave him there, he had a rough night last night." she laughed. "Are you guys coming?" Harry nodded as he pulled a tight shirt on that made Ginny and Draco both stare at him unaware of the time passing for a few minutes.  
  
"You guys right?" he asked laughing. He knew this T-shirt had that effect on people. It clung really well to his well-defined muscles. Draco loved it when he wore this shirt.  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table was Ron with Hermione on his knee. They both seemed to be arguing with Fred and George very indignantly.  
  
As they got closer Harry heard Fred and George laughing as George commented about "Ickle Ronnie having such a gorgeous girlfriend." And how he was "all grown up" Harry sat down laughing and pulled Draco down onto his knee. George turned to greet him and then looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"What the fu...?" he started before Fred elbowed him.  
  
George composed himself, realising he was in fact sitting at a table in a school and that sort of language was not acceptable, even for the famous Weasley twins.  
  
"Um, harry. We realised you and Draco were now um, **small cough** friends. But, we didn't" he stuttered uncertainly. "We didn't know you, you were more then friends." He finished, blushing as red as his hair.  
  
Draco and Harry laughed. They realised this would be a big shock for Fred and George who thoroughly despised Draco.  
  
"Yeah, well we were only friends," said Draco mater-of-factly. "But things changed." He said smiling and he kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry blushed but smiled at the twins. They laughed and seemed as though they didn't mind, Harry could see they were actually rather bothered by the fact he was dating a Malfoy. But they wouldn't distrust Harry's judgment.  
  
Breakfast continued as per normal and as the post arrived Harry remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Ron who was sitting almost in the middle of the addressees.  
  
"Here Ron, this came this morning. I though we could all open it together."  
  
Ron opened it and read the letter over once and then out loud to everyone sitting around him. It read:  
  
My dear children,  
  
As we were unable to see you during Christmas, we would like you to come and meet with us for lunch in Dumbledore's office. There are some order things we would like to discuss with you, and Remus Lupin will be there also. Please make sure you are not late, as we do not want to take up any of your class time. Please come to Dumbledore's office at 12:30, the password is "Drooble's best blowing gum" see you then!  
  
Love mum Weasley.  
  
Ron threw the letter aside. And began to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Finally" he said in between mouthfuls, "We get to find out what happened over Christmas!"  
  
Hermione scoffed at him, "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full Ronald. It's disgusting!"  
  
Fred and George laughed and Fred nudged Ron, "Now we see what you see in her Ron," he laughed at Ron's blushing, confused face. "She's just like mum!" they laughed until they had pumpkin juice coming out their noses.  
  
"Now THAT is disgusting!" Ginny screamed between fits of giggles!  
  
The rest of breakfast went rather uneventfully, and when they were all finished they made their way to their first classes for the day.  
  
Their first class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, a lot of who were looking very green. There was obviously a lot of alcohol flowing through the Slytherins the night before.  
  
No one seemed much in the mood in the morning, and everyone co-operated and did as they were told in Hagrid's lesson. Harry was happy for the piece and quiet.  
  
As lunchtime drew closer Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were getting anxious as to know what the order had been up to during Christmas.  
  
Surely enough 12:30 came and the four Gryffindors made their way to Dumbledore's office. They stood near the gargoyle, not sure they wanted to go in yet. They were not scared of what they were about to find out but they all had a similar feeling that it was about to change their lives.  
  
Harry stuttered the password, and the gargoyle moved they went up the stairs and stood at the door. They knocked uncertainly.  
  
"Come in!" boomed Dumbledore's voice from inside. They all stood back uncertainly until Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the door open. They all gasped as one.  
  
No one was prepared for what they saw in Dumbledore's office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I'M THINKING I'M GONNA START TO GET A REPUTATION! How's that for a cliffhanger? You like? Believe me it gets better, you won't be able to guess what is in Dumbledore's office! Actually no you probably could guess I suppose! But try not to :P, **sigh** I think Harry should get a pensieve, those things are way cool! I'm going to upload this now, toodle-loo!  
  
OMG I was just re-reading my story, all of the chaps and I realised in the chapter where they have their first DADA lesson, they say they hadn't had a prac. Lesson since Lupin, that so isn't true! MOODY!! Shit I'm dumb! LOL.I apologize for that! please don't judge my dumbness! 


	20. Chapter 20 Lies

Okay, people may not like what happens in the next story because it is sort of mean to Harry, well no it WAS mean to Harry but it's making up for the meaness to Harry sorta thing. You'll get it when you read it. Just waiting on confirmation on whether my friend wants me to do what I want to do in the next chapter. I have a feeling there may be some people who don't like it.  
  
Okay so I have Sarah's stamp of approval, please don't be mad for me doin this but I think it would really work for my story :D thanx I love you all xoxo  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 20 (wow)- Lies  
  
They all gasped again as they saw what was standing in front of them. Harry felt his head go light and he stared at everyone in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Wha...?" he began but he couldn't finish. He was too dazed, too confused.  
  
He heard Dumbledore say "Harry, I think you should sit down. There is a lot I need to explain" although he sounded very far away. That's the last thing Harry heard, then the whole room went black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
As Harry hit the ground everyone ran to his side. They carried him into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to wake him up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** The room began to come into focus but Harry noticed it wasn't the room he fell down in. He looked around and saw the faces of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey looking down on him. He was lying in a bed in the Hospital wing.  
  
He looked around, maybe what he saw in Dumbledore's office was just a dream, and he blinked back hot prickling tears.  
  
"where...?" Harry began, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Hush Harry, you need your rest, just listen for now." He smiled and patted Harry's head.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked just as confused as Harry did and they looked around the room wondering what could explain what they had seen.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat down by Harry's bed. He began to speak in a low hushed tone.  
  
"I know that what you saw as you entered my office this afternoon gave you all quite a shock." He was addressing Harry, Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys.  
  
"But if you let me explain it should all become clear. When I have finished explaining and ONLY when I have finished explaining can you voice your opinion, I know some of you," he looked pointedly at Harry. "May be rather upset at what I have to say but please wait until I have finished to tell me so."  
  
He shuffled in his seat and sighed. Mrs. Weasley stood looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"At the end of last year, I saw that you were able to read Voldemort's feelings. I knew that this would strengthen and I saw what was happening next happening before it happened." At this Ginny giggled nervously.  
  
"As the tie between you and Voldemort grew and you began to see things he was doing, I distanced myself for both of our safety and watched you from afar, getting a much better prospective of what you were feeling. After the attack on Mr. Weasley, I began to worry that you would believe all of your visions, and... begin to act on them, rashly. A lot of the members of the order began to think the same thing, and w had a meeting about it shortly before you saw Voldemort taking Sirius. Much to our horror, you didn't exactly what we assumed you would. You ran off without a second thought.  
  
Before we left for the Ministry we decided, much to my discouragement that you needed to learn. You needed to be taught to think twice and not make rash decisions like that. Sirius came up with the idea to have you believe that he was dead. So that maybe you would think before you ran off to save people in the future, I thought this was far too harsh for you had only just found Sirius and deserved to have him as a godfather for longer then just year. But Sirius was adamant, he wanted you to learn. Don't be mad Harry, he was looking out for your best interests. Maybe Sirius should come in now. Poppy, there is a black dog standing outside the door waiting, will you let him in."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked to the door mumbling something about upsetting patients and bringing dirty animals into her sterile hospital wing. She opened the door and let Snuffles in.  
  
He bounded over to Harry's bed and licked his hand. Harry pulled away and sat up indignantly.  
  
"Snuffles, I think you can show your real self now, no one here is untrustworthy." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius transformed himself back into a man; he looked gaunt, thin and very pale. Worse then he did after 13 years in Azkaban.  
  
"Harry..." he began but Harry turned and looked the other way. Not so much because he was angry, he just didn't want Sirius to see him cry. The man looked so underfed and badly treated. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to him to make him look so sick.  
  
"I can see that you noticed my, not so healthy figure." Said Sirius sadly. "You see, when I slid behind the veil, I was supposed to be transported to a secure destination, that the order had organised. But unfortunately somehow as Bellatrix's spell was cast, it sent me to the wrong place. I was sent to some sort of death eater headquarters. Soon they all came," he shuddered and wiped tears from his eyes. "They found out lots of things from me, gave me veritaserum, they found out the location of the Order headquarters. Luckily, when Dumbledore saw that I didn't go to the right place, he assumed the Death eaters had taken me and they relocated as quickly as possible. Nothing was found out and nobody was hurt." He sighed. "then when they found nothing there, they took their anger out on me. I was beaten and put under all sorts of terrible curses. They seemed mad that I took credit for being a major supporter for Voldemort, when I most certainly wasn't." he shuddered again.  
  
"Over Christmas, when Dumbledore was able to send one of our spies, namely Severus into the headquarters to get me out. He took me in food to my chamber, and the tray he gave me was a portkey. I was brought to the new order Headquarters and saved." He sighed again and closed his eyes. Trying to block out the memory of his torture.  
  
"Oh my goodness" Hermioen stuttered, she was crying bitterly and she ran over and hugged Sirius. "You are so brave!" she choked out between sobs.  
  
Harry turned and faced Sirius, how could he be mad at his godfather, he had risked his life to make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid, he did everything to save Harry from feeling pain from one of his own mistakes. He let a tear roll down his cheek and he hugged Sirius tightly.  
  
"Thank-god your alive" he said and cried on his godfather's shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was getting worried. He didn't want to go to class without Harry, but it was really getting late. What could be taking them this long to talk about. He got sick of waiting and he ran up to Dumbledore's office. He shouted the password and went upstairs. He knocked at the door but there was no answer, slowly he pushed it open.  
  
There was nobody inside, he looked around and tried to see if there was anything that could tell him where they were. He looked over to the wall. He asked a particularly friendly looking portrait if they knew where Harry and Dumbledore had gone to.  
  
An elderly lady with long silver ringlets named Dilys answer drowsily.  
  
"I am not sure that you are supposed to be in here young man, but, since you seem to have a true worry about the young Potter boy I shall tell you," she yawned and then continued. "The young Weasleys and Harry and they girl friend came in. and harry got such a shock to see his godfather that he fainted." She said matter-of-factly. "He was taken to the hospital wing, I am sure that must be where they still are"  
  
Draco gasped, he never knew that Harry had a godfather and why would he get such a shock to see him. He thanked the painted quickly and ran towards the hospital wing.  
  
As he ran through the doors and towards Harry's bed he gaped once more.  
  
There standing next to it was an escaped murderer. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?  
  
"Draco!" Harry gasped as Draco drew his wand on Sirius. "Draco, don't! I can explain Draco"  
  
The blonde turned and looked at Harry and slowly lowered his wand.  
  
"What is going on Harry? Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed past the headmaster and Sirius to Harry's bedside.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand in his own and kissed it. Somewhere behind them Sirius coughed.  
  
"I should have told you before Draco, but I was sure you knew. Sirius is my godfather. You knew that, you told me... you said if it was you, you'd want to get revenge. In our third year, don't you remember?" Draco nodded dumbly. "But, it turns out that he didn't kill those people Draco... I caught him, in our 3rd year. But then I found out, I found it he didn't do it...worm-Peter Pettrigrew, he did it, and then he framed Sirius. I know it is hard to believe, but Sirius, has been working for...for the Order for the last year or two, he is my godfather." He sighed and smiled at Sirius. "And then last year, I thought I watched him die. But it turns out he was just teaching me a lesson. And now he's back, I have my godfather back." He sighed and Draco hugged him tightly.  
  
"Harry, what is the order?" he asked after a little while. Harry was unsure if he was supposed to tell Draco, since his father was a known death-eater.  
  
"It is an organisation of people who fight Voldemort and his death eaters." Answered Sirius coldly giving Draco the coldest and meanest death glare imaginable.  
  
"What is that Death eater bastard Lucius Malfoy's son doing hugging my godson?" he thought bitterly. He had certainly missed a lot being away for so long.  
  
Harry noticed the look Sirius was giving Draco and realised he mustn't know about the two of them yet.  
  
"Sirius, do you know Draco? Me and him are dating." He stated Matter-of- factly. And Sirius spluttered!  
  
"Your doing what??!!" he screamed. "How could you? How can you? I thought you hated Malfoy?" he spat.  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he had been really hurt by these words.  
  
"Don't be upset Draco, you know I used to hate you." he winked "or I at least acted like I did. But now I love you don't worry. And Sirius, I love Draco and Draco loves me. Don't worry he wont hurt me. Please be happy for me" he ended pleadingly.  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you." Sirius said, "It was just a shock that's all." He smiled at Draco and Harry who sat together happily in each other's arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I'll end this chapter there because I just do not know what else to write, I hope you don't hate me for reviving Sirius so to speak. I think he might become rather meddlesome in Draco and Harry's relationship though. So yeah please don't be mad because of it. I'm really not pleased with this chapter, in my imagination it was way better but it didn't eventuate. Pity really, but I dunno maybe you people will like it more then I did. So review and tell me what you think of this chapter and this idea and stuff because if no one likes it then I will re-do it and make it different. So whatever tell me what you think people because this is all for you! I hope you do like the idea of Sirius I really do! Okay well keep reviewing and thank-you to all those who reviewed to my last chapter! And Flammy, if you think of why you don't like my story anymore then tell me so I know what I can change! Okay thankz for reading and keep it up, love jade. 


	21. Chapter 21 Volikonson’s vanilla vodka

Okay, I really hated my last chapter. Honestly it was so crap! But oh well, on with the next chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. I hope no one totally hates what happened in chapter 20, I think Sirius needs to be there. Harry needs some sort of parental figure! So anyway, I'll get no with my story! He he he he, maybe Harry shouldv'e been madder at Sirius and Dumbledore and the rest, oh I dunno. Anyway I will jus continue to write!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 21- Volikonson's vanilla vodka  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
Oh my god! I thought that finding out that my godfather, Dumbledore and the rest of the order had lied to me and broken my heart would make me angry. But all I can do is pity poor Sirius for everything he's been through and I'm just thankful I actually do have him now. He just has to get used to the fact that Draco and me are together. I'm sure he'll love Draco eventually, Draco is the same as he was as a young boy I'm sure. Draco has over demanding Pure-blood crazy parents, and he doesn't like to do what his parents want him to, hopefully he will get out of it just like Sirius did. I love Draco so much and hopefully Sirius will see that he makes me happy.  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
Oh my god! Harry's godfather is Sirius Black? No one ever told me that! Father did tell me, when Sirius escaped, that he had been the one who ratted them out to Voldemort, but father also said he never quite believed that to me true. But he's his godfather! I'm glad Harry has him back, even though I didn't exactly understand how he could have thought he was dead and then he turned out to be alive, I'm sure Harry will explain it better later. Last night with Harry was amazing, I couldn't believe it when he pulled the handcuffs on me! I mean who would've thought Harry could be so kinky? I need to remember to work with that! ((**A/n: I have handcuffs :D it gave me that idea for that part :P**)) he was soo sweet to me, but so dominant at that same time. I love him so much, I just hope his godfather doesn't use his obvious hatred of my father to meddle with mine and Harry's relationship. I don't want anything to wreck what I have with him. I love him too much!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry spent the rest of that day in the Hospital wing letting the effects of his fainting fit wear off. He left the hospital wing shortly before dinner, sadly saying goodbye to Sirius, as he had to go back to the headquarters.  
  
As Harry made his way to the Great hall he ran into Draco who was on his way there as well.  
  
"Hello delicious," he whispered into the blonde's ear as he wrapped his hands around his waist.  
  
He licked behind his ear wear he knew Draco was very sensitive.  
  
"HARRY!" he cursed as he spun around to face the raven-haired boy standing behind him. "I hate the way you make me all excited right before we walk into a hall full of people!" he kissed Harry lightly, took his hand in his own and continued to walk. Harry followed contently, swinging his and Draco's hand childishly as they walked.  
  
Just before they reached the Great Hall Harry pushed Draco against the wall. He pushed his lips on the boy beneath him kissed him desirously. He swept kisses down the boy's neck and lightly bit him just adjacent to the love bite he had given the boy the night before. Draco thrust his head back and moaned, letting Harry have his way with him. He placed his hands on Harry's butt and pulled him closer, letting him feel the way he had effected him. Harry moaned as Draco's erection dug into his upper thigh, pushing a very sensitive area just near his groin.  
  
"BOYS!" came a gasp from behind them, "In the halls, right before dinner? Well I...I never!"  
  
Harry and Draco pulled apart and straightened their robes.  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall" they both mumbled in unison as they walked past her and into the great hall. Feeling rather embarrassed and trying not to laugh they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down near Hermione and Ron.  
  
As soon as they were sure they were out of earshot of Professor McGonagall they both burst out laughing. Draco pulled harry onto his knee and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"That was so exhilarating Harry, the kiss and getting caught!" he laughed. Hermione looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"WHAT? You were caught kissing? Is that why the both of you walked in so sheepishly and Professor McGonagall followed you?" she said, half-laughing, half-accusing.  
  
They both nodded laughing. Draco whispered something in Harry's ear Harry blushed and exclaimed:  
  
"Draco! You are one kinky boy!" faces all along the Gryffindor table turned and looked at them, Harry blushed even more.  
  
"Like you can talk" hissed Draco "Last night! THAT was kinky!" Ginny giggled loudly.  
  
"Yeah it sure was Harry, you guys WERE pretty loud but I don't know if the Slytherins heard, maybe tonight you could be just a touch louder." She elapsed into a fit of giggles, accompanied by Dean who was too laughing.  
  
Draco and Harry both blushed at the thought of the whole dormitory hearing them the night before. Then Draco shrugged.  
  
"You guys are just jealous, because you aren't fucking the-very-kinky-boy- who-lived!' and with that he kissed Harry fully on the lips. During their kiss Dumbledore called the room to silence, although Harry and Draco were quite unaware of this.  
  
They kissed right through Dumbledore's speech, blatantly ignoring his **small coughs** and his ("Hem, hem") impersonations of last year's Professor Umbridge.  
  
As they finally broke apart harry saw Dumbledore looking at them amused. He looked along the staff table and noticed Professor Calendula looking particularly happy and dressed quite prettily. She noticed Harry looking her way and smiled. She was definitely one of Harry's favorite teachers.  
  
Harry looked over at Snape, he looked really ill and more grim that Harry had ever seen him. "He must have been talking to Sirius today or something." Harry thought, as he knew the schoolboy hatred that his godfather and his potions' professor had for one another.  
  
"wotcher thinkin bout Harry-love?" asked Draco tenderly as he ran his hand innocently over Harry's thigh.  
  
Harry reddened and began to stroke Draco the same way, they often had little wars like this. "Just stuff Draco," he said, then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Thinking bout what I'm going to do to you tonight my love," he said as he tenderly squeezed Draco's upper, upper thigh.  
  
Draco let out a slight high-pitched squeal then thumped Harry lightly over the head.  
  
Ginny, realising what they must be doing, giggled at them quietly and kept watching amused.  
  
Hermione, who had watched Ginny staring at Harry and Draco all night gave her a stern look, which Ginny laughed at, because it unmistakably reminded her of her mother.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, rather confused.  
  
"You!" said Ginny, "the twins are so right, you're just like mum!" she fell into a fit of giggles and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly" she sighed exasperated.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Authors note: do I continue this chapter or end it there? I think I could go on and have some everyday life type stuff and some Harry/Draco sex nighttime in bed type stuff? Is that what you want? I'll check and see if anyone has reviewed to my other chapter, or if it has even uploaded yet and then I think I'll write some more.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After dinner Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione and Dean made their way to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate Sirius's revival! Fred and George went via the kitchen to retrieve some food from the house elves so they could really celebrate.  
  
They came back with lots of sweets and butterbeer and also some Volikonson's vanilla vodka. When Hermione saw this she gasped and muttered something about breaking rules, but Fred and George being Fred and George ignored her.  
  
"Where and how did you guys get that?" asked Draco in awe.  
  
Fred and George laughed, "you fancy your Vodka do you Malfoy?" George asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I like scotch better." He answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh, you are sophisticated aren't you Malfoy?" sneered Fred.  
  
"Look guys leave him alone, remember I love him!" said Harry pointedly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist protectively. "So where and how DID you guys get this" he said as he took a swig of Volikonson's vanilla vodka.  
  
"Well we just asked for it in the kitchens, we're of-age remember. 17 is the legal drinking age in Britain for wizards." Said George smiling.  
  
"So you guys don't have any chance of getting it." Laughed Fred.  
  
Draco swiped the bottle from Harry and walked away arm in arm with his loving boyfriend. After 2 hours of celebrating everyone was indeed quite tipsy.  
  
Draco and harry were both rather drowsy, they snuggled down on the couch together and Ginny stood in the middle of the room dancing softly and sipping on Vodka.  
  
Ginny felt someone's breath on her neck and she heard a soft male voice begin to talk to her.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me Virginia, you want me, even though you know I love Harry, you know I'm with Harry. Why do you pursue me then? Why do you lure me to you with your eyes? I love Harry, I could never love anyone more then I love Harry but I still find you enticing, I find you delicious. There are times when I can't resist your eyes Ginny. Why do you do it to me? you know I love Harry."  
  
Ginny sighed as Draco's words rippled along her neck, she felt his breath, it was warm but it made her shiver involuntarily.  
  
"Oh Draco" she sighed as she leant back on the boy behind her. "I can't help it Draco, I cant help but stare at you, oh Draco" then she though "Draco?" she looked at the couch by the fire and saw Draco and Harry entwined together, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. She gasped and spun around.  
  
"GEORGE OR FRED WHICHEVER OF YOU IT IS..." She screamed as she spun arounnd. But when she saw who was holding the twins voice synthesizer she gasped again.  
  
'Hermione?" she said in disbelief, as if it could possibly be someone other then her good muggle-born friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I had to see if my suspicions were true. You have to understand that they are together. Please don't wreck this for Harry." She hugged Ginny but the younger girl pushed her away.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU "MIONE?" she yelled as she dragged Hermione into the corner. "I wouldn't DO anything with Draco, if you didn't realise what you were saying. He was coming on to me! I would never hurt Harry, never ever Hermione. Trust me okay?" she turned on her heel and walked away towards Dean wrapping her arms around him and giving a sneering glare at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to wear Ron was standing. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and leant her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Ron, I'm glad we wont have any problems." He sighed as looked down on her pretty face.  
  
"I love you too dear!" he said and he kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Draco and Harry lay together on the big couch near and fire and stared into each other's eyes. Neither knew how long they'd been there but they were both completely content.  
  
Draco's eye had begun to water after staring so long and he blinked them a few times and looked around the room. Harry laughed.  
  
"YES!" he screamed childishly, "I beat you! haha you looked away! I won!"  
  
Draco poked his tongue out like a kid and Harry quickly bit it. They became overly intense in a kinky tongue war, Harry's teeth still grasping Draco's tongue. They began to kiss violently biting on each other's tongues and lips and forcing their bodies onto one another. They clung to each other's butt pulling themselves closer and closer to each other violently kissing and biting each other's mouths. After a while Draco and Harry began to part slightly and kissed each other's neck and ears. Draco began to pant and moan and he tried to arch his back to get his groin closer and closer to Harry's.  
  
Draco's pants were getting tighter and tighter and he decided they should continue their little war somewhere else.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go upstairs." He said panting slightly.  
  
He pulled Harry's hands up and picked the boy up. He carried Harry cradled in his arms. He ran upstairs and threw Harry onto their bed. He crawled on after him and shut the curtains behind them. Draco crouched over Harry and smiled evilly.  
  
"You're really in for it tonight Potter" he sneered.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hope you like this chapter! Heheheh I ended it good again didn't I? Well anyway, please review because that's what I work on! Hehehe I hope you continue to like my story! Love you all xxx  
  
Perfect by nature- plz explain, I know very little about boy/boy sex! Plz tell me more!  
  
Hypergurl- whatcha mean you thought I was going to end it there? I'm not ending this story for a while yet! I got so many more ideas to go. so keep reading do you still like it? 


	22. Chapter 22 Behind Closed Curtains

Okay, I've been pretty rapid with my updates ey? I'm so proud! Please love my story; please please please love my story! Coz I love to write it and I love to hear you love it! I don't have much time to write and I'm busy reading some good stories too lol, so yeah this chapter might not be finished tonight but I already have uploaded today so yeah! READ THEN REVIEW YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET ME TO WRITE MORE! YOU READ AND REVIEW I WRITE QUICKER! **Sorry bout the yelling!**  
  
***Oh btw, there is plenty of sex in this chapter, man/men sex and also some man/girl sex. This chapter is basically all sex! If you don't like sex I presume you wouldn't have read this far anyway but I'm still trying to give you a fair warning so ya'll don't get mad at me or whatever. So just be forewarned: THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY WHOLEY MADE UP OF SEX! SEX SEX SEX! DEAL WITH IT!***  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 22- behind closed curtains  
  
He ran upstairs and threw Harry onto their bed. He crawled on after him and shut the curtains behind them. Draco crouched over Harry and smiled evilly.  
  
"You're really in for it tonight Potter" he sneered  
  
Harry smiled at him lovingly and ignored the fact his boyfriend was back to calling him by his last name.  
  
Draco started to kiss Harry's parted lips and ran his tongue down his neck. He started to bite and suck on Harry's neck in various places leaving marks all over his golden tanned neck.  
  
Harry moaned at Draco's touch, it was painful love and Harry couldn't think of anything that was more of a turn on. Draco ripped of Harry's shirt and began to bite and lick Harry's chest and stomach.  
  
He ran his soft tongue over Harry's sensitive nipples Harry gasped and groaned.  
  
"Oh Draco!" he cried arching his back and thrusting himself towards Draco's Groin.  
  
Draco pushed him back down roughly. "I'm in control tonight Harry!" he said as he sat down on Harry's hips.  
  
He began to massage Harry's body and biting on his taught muscular stomach. Harry's pants began to tighten beyond belief and he just wanted Draco to pull them off him.  
  
Draco moved down Harry's legs and slowly undid his fly. Harry felt very relieved that he was finally going to get out of his pants. As Draco slowly slid Harry's pants off his thighs he stared at him hungrily. He just wanted to ravish him right then, but he needed to tease him a little bit longer to make it fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I really enjoyed last night, wanna go upstairs and have a little bit more fun!"  
  
Ron span around and kissed his girlfriend. "Wow was she the best?" he thought to himself. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they kissed rapidly as he carried her up the stairs. She began to thrust herself on Ron's growing erection through their clothes and by the time they made it to Ron's bed he was already ready to cum.  
  
He tossed her down on the bed and fell on top of her, leaving the curtains wide open as he began to unbutton her shirt. As he exposed her bare chest and began to kiss her tenderly; Ginny and Dean walked upstairs and gasped.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Later that night two of the three couples were still going at it, but Ginny could have sex with Dean that night. The image of her brother and her good friend had etched into her mind there was no getting rid of the thought that they were fucking at that exact time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ginny stood by the window and watched the sun rise. She had woken up early but not early enough to miss the images that had corrupted her dreams that night. Seeing her brother and Hermione the night before had put her off sex for a long time, and now it had put her off sex dreams.  
  
On the nights when she and Dean did not have sex, she either secretly watched Draco and Harry, or more commonly she would have blissful sex dreams that in-corporate Draco, herself, Harry Dean and sometimes Blaise. She would wake up from her sex dreams feeling relieved and content as though she had spent the night having blissful sex, although she would never feel as sore.  
  
But last night her dream had been different, it started off just like any other one would. But with the image of Ron lying on top of Hermione naked to the waist kissing her chest was etched into the youngest Weasley's mind. And she couldn't escape it, even in her dreams. Her dream became a nightmare and she woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
That's why she was now standing by the window at 6:30am watching the golden sunrise over the Quiditch pitch. She could hear her older brother snoring in the bed just near the window, and Harry's heavy breathing to her other side.  
  
Draco and Harry's bed curtains had blown open and she sighed at that sight of the peaceful blonde lying with his head on Harry's chest. They had a thin sheet covering them, which clung with sweat to every outline and contour of their entwined bodies.  
  
She wished she was Hermione and could draw this beautiful moment. Draco looked so peaceful and protected by Harry, but she knew by the sounds of the night before that Draco had been the dominant one in that bed. Now he lay on Harry as if he couldn't be apart from the boy and that Harry would protect him. She smiled at Draco's sub-conscience submissive behavior. She loved to think about the way people were sub-consciencely something they didn't act to be. She loved to think about the human sub-conscience. Her dream job was a wizard psychologist. She loved to help people with their problems and diagnose what their sub-conscience is already telling them.  
  
She smiled and she saw Draco stir slightly and cling onto Harry even more. Draco would be an interesting subject to study from a psychologist's point of view.  
  
Maybe that is what she should do, she had been feeling empty lately. She felt there was something missing from her life she needed something to long for, something more then sex with Dean.  
  
She smiled and got dressed, she would study Draco maybe that would relieve her longing for him, and help fill the void in her life.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Like it? You better of! This has lots of good scenes for all of you sex- aholics! Hehehehe keep reviewing and telling me what you want, you guys have some pretty cool ideas and your loving reviews support me as I write! Okay well on with the next chapter! Love yas! xoxo 


	23. chapter 23 An old Friend

Hi guys! This is chapter 23! Wow I'm impressed are you? Oh well on with the story then! Thanx for your reviews and keep em coming!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 23- An Old Friend  
  
Harry woke up at 8:35 and began to panic, classes started at 9:30 and he needed to shower, get ready, finish his divination homework and get breakfast before then.  
  
He rolled over and groaned, his whole body ached and he just wanted to lie in the bed for the rest of the day. He sat up and began to rub his back; he had the worst backache ever. Damn Draco and his strenuous sex! He could put a guy out of action for a week if he really put his mind to it. Harry giggled at the thought of him and Draco the night before, they hadn't gotten to sleep until 3am and they were exhausted.  
  
He shook Draco lightly. "Draco, sweety wake up! It's late, if we don't get our butts into gear we'll be late for class."  
  
Draco groaned and rolled over, he opened one eye and then shut it again as the rush of sunlight almost blinded him.  
  
'Come on Draco, you don't want to be late to Arithmacy. Even though I so wouldn't mind skipping divination, I'm sick of that old bitch telling me I'm going to die!"  
  
Draco mumbled incoherently and turned over.  
  
"Draco come on! It's really late and we both still need to shower, breakfast finishes at 9:15 and its quarter to know! Come on Draco" he had begun to plead, he didn't like to go to breakfast without Draco, he didn't like to do anything without Draco. And then he got an idea.  
  
"Come on Draco it's late if you don't get up now I will forcefully drag you to the shower and bathe you myself. And I will not be gentle about it!"  
  
Draco rolled over to face Harry again, "Really?" he said smirking, "You promise?" Harry laughed and Draco shut his eyes and began to snore loudly.  
  
Harry laughed and picked up the light blonde boy in front of him in his big strong arms. He carried Draco to the shower and lay him down on the floor.  
  
Draco opened his eyes slightly and watched Harry undress him. Harry laughed, "I know you're awake you big faker!" he said. He turned on the shower and let cold water shoot straight down onto Draco on the floor.  
  
"Argh! You fucking arsehole that's freezing!" screamed Draco girlishly.  
  
Harry looked at him, hurt. But quickly warmed up the water as Draco stood up next to him.  
  
"Don't give me that look Harry, you know I didn't mean it. The cold water shocked me and I'm so bloody tired! Fucking you makes me so exhausted and boy did we go for a while last night" he said as he pulled Harry towards him under the shower.  
  
They stood together in the shower rubbing their moist bodies against each other, soaping each other up and rinsing each other clean.  
  
As they climbed out of the shower and dried each other off, they both knew they would kill to spend the rest of the day touching each other and rubbing each other this way.  
  
Harry looked at the clock as he pulled on a pair of pants and saw that it was 8:55.  
  
"SHIT! Draco! We're so going to miss breakfast!" just at that moment a plain brown owl came to the window and tapped on the glass.  
  
Harry opened the window and took the parchment off its leg. It was addressed to him in Sirius' handwriting. He sighed, thinking about how he never thought he'd see that handwriting again.  
  
He sat down on his bed and opened the letter, he's eyes lit up as he saw what it said.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry, I am just writing to tell you I will be back at Hogwarts tomorrow to visit an old friend, whom I just found out was there. And I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch. I could ask Dumbledore to give you the afternoon off classes so that we could really spend some quality time together. Please send a reply owl as soon as possible, and don't worry I will be coming incognito, I don't even think you could recognize me.  
  
I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love snuffles.  
  
Harry smiled as he read the letter and lay back down on his bed.  
  
"Stuff classes" he though, he would spend today in bed with Draco.  
  
Draco came and sat down beside him, "You thinking what I'm thinking sexy beast?" he said and he pulled his shirt off and lay down beside Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Harry as he snuggled down with Draco and closed his eyes.  
  
They both lay there blissfully thinking until 9:15 when Hermione came screaming up into the boys' dormitory to wake them up.  
  
"Harry! Draco!" she screeched as she pulled back the hangings around their bed. She saw them snuggled up together with wet hair.  
  
"You two are INSUFFERABLE! Get out of bed, you are not skiving off a whole day of classes on my watch!" she shook Harry and he turned at looked at her sternly.  
  
"Look Herm, I love you and all but I was up waaay late last night and me and Draco are thoroughly exhausted, I'll try and make it to afternoon classes. But I really think I need a lie in. don't be a spoilt sport! Just let us be." He smiled at Hermione and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly!" she sighed, exasperated as she walked out of the dormitory.  
  
Draco leant over and put his hand on Harry's bare chest stroking it gently.  
  
"I love you Harry!" he said excitedly, as if he had just realised this.  
  
Harry laughed, "I love you too Draco. But I am starving, hows about we go down to the kitchens and grab us some food to eat?" he smiled at Draco encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea Harry. Off you go like a good little boyfriend, fetch me breakfast in bed!" he laughed and pushed Harry out of bed, blowing him a kiss.  
  
Harry got up off the floor and laughed, "fine then I'll go get you breakfast, but you better be very seductive when I get back so I can forgive you for pushing me like that!" he blew Draco a quick kiss in return and walked out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry returned to their empty room, levitating a try of bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, and steaming hot chocolate in front of him. He saw Draco sitting up on their bed reading a magazine and he placed the tray down on the table beside the bed.  
  
"What is this Harry?" Draco asked as he held up the magazine he was reading, "I found it on Finnigan's bed, but I think it's a muggle magazine because the pictures do not move. It would be interesting if they did," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Harry looked at the cover of the magazine, it was entitled: "Raunchy, Randy girls" and had a rather erotic picture of a naked girl on the front. Harry gasped; Draco had been looking through Seamus's porn!  
  
"So, what exactly is it Harry. I mean you grew up with muggles right? So do you know what this magazine? What is it for?" he looked questioningly at Harry. "And why is it all sticky?" he said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Uh, it's just a sort of magazine muggle men like to read and look at. Uh, mainly for the articles" he added quickly. Draco looked at him nonplussed.  
  
"What articles?" he asked flicking back through the magazine. But harry took it off him quickly.  
  
"It's called pornography, and for muggle men it's kind of personal. I'm guessing Dean bought this for Seamus. And I don't think Seamus would appreciate us knowing about it." He threw it back on Seamus's bed.  
  
"Anyway we have more pressing things to deal with at the moment," he said desperately tying to change the subject. He knew Draco's pet disgust was other people's bodily fluids, and he didn't want Draco to ask him again why the magazine was so sticky.  
  
"Like what?" asked Draco, almost coldly.  
  
"Like breakfast," said Harry smiling at his boyfriend. "And you making it up to me for pushing me out of bed before." His face fell slightly, remembering Draco's malice of the last few hours.  
  
Draco began to eat some waffles silently and Harry watched him with great interest. He looked beautiful and innocent when he ate and Harry loved to watch him.  
  
As they finished their meal, harry and Draco lay back down.  
  
"We should probably stay here until lunch, then go to our afternoon classes." Said Harry quietly, "So we have a few hours, lets make the most of them" and with that he kissed Draco fully and passionately on the lips.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
My god that chapter took forever! I am ever ever ever so sorry please forgive me! please review, I'm sorry everything has taken so long. Love and kisses jade xox 


	24. Chapter 24 A lovestruck godfather, goats...

Okay that last chapter took forever to write but I think I have some ideas for this chapter. So I think it won't take as long! But you never know what might start to distract me, so it might take a few days. Okay well on with this chapter before I loose my momentum.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 24- A lovestruck godfather, Goat's cheese pasties and other oddities! (Muscle loosening massages for the over-sexed! **wink, wink**)  
  
Draco and Harry spent much of that day in bed, deciding against going to their afternoon classes. And only arising to attend dinner.  
  
As they made their way to the great hall, people began to whisper as they passed. Obviously some people had noticed that they weren't at class or lunch or breakfast all day.  
  
They sat down together at the Gryffindor table, Draco on Harry's knee playing with his unruly hair childishly. As the food appeared they both ate gratefully, they were starved as they had endured quite a bit of excersise that day, but hadn't eaten since breakfast. They ate heartily and laughed with their friends.  
  
When the food appeared Hermione looked at it with distaste. She shoveled a small spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate, but after eating a small mouthful and nearly vomiting, she proceeded to just push it around her plate idly.  
  
Ron sat beside her eating greedily, not noticing how sick the beautiful girl beside him looked. Draco and Harry (who are far more sensitive then Ron) did notice though.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay? You look rather green?" said Harry tenderly.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him, "No! I'm fine Harry, don't worry. You just look after yourself. Take a leaf out of Ron's book" she said bitterly as she got up and left the hall in a huff.  
  
"Wonder where she's off too?" said Ron bewildered. "Probly the library." He scoffed as he began to stuff his face with food again.  
  
Draco stared dumbly at Ron for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth as if he was lost for words.  
  
Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "My Draco, you do, do an expert impersonation of a goldfish! I never knew you were so talented!" he hugged his boyfriend closer, laughing almost hysterically.  
  
The meal finished without anything of anymore significance and after dinner Draco and harry made their way back to the Gryffindor tower before anyone else.  
  
As the entered the tower, Harry pushed Draco against the wall and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed him back, but then pulled away.  
  
"Harry, we've been fucking all day! I know I'm irresistible, and I know you're amazingly good in bed. But geez! Can we just rest tonight?" he looked desperately at Harry.  
  
Harry had to admit he was exhausted, even though he'd spent the entire day in bed. He did want to just sleep tonight.  
  
"Sure sweetheart, I'm pretty tired anyway. Hey, I'm gonna try and find Hermione she looked pretty upset at dinner. I just wanna see if she's okay. I'll meet you back here soon." Said harry and he walked back out the portrait hole  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god! I have to be more discrete, what am I going to do? Someone's bound to find out! Oh shit, I'm crying, I don't want anyone to see me crying. People will ask what's wrong, my god! I'm not ready to deal with this yet! I'M ONLY 16!! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What am I going to do? How do I tell my mum? How do I tell Ron? Who cares about Ron? He didn't even notice I was upset tonight at dinner! He's been an absolute prat lately! SHIT! I'm sure I did everything right, how can this be happening?  
  
Wait, calm down Hermione. You don't know for sure yet, you have to wait a couple of weeks. You aren't even late yet; this is all just coming from a gut feeling. Keep you head Hermione!  
  
Yes, I think I should go to the library, I need to look this up, see what I have to look out for.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry walked out of the Gryffindor tower and made his way towards the library, Ron was a sufferable git but he could be right that Hermione headed for the library after she stormed out of dinner.  
  
He opened the library and nodded to madam Prince as he passed the front desk. He looked casually around the library until he found what he was looking for. A brown head of hair near the corner bent over a book, with a large pile of books to her right. Hermione!  
  
He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around shocked.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's just you, you scared me" she said slightly out of breath. Harry noticed her eyes were slightly red.  
  
"Herm, are you okay? I mean you ran out of dinner before and you weren't eating much anyway. Is everything going okay with you and Ron?" he asked as he put his hand over hers.  
  
"Oh, no Harry I'm fine" she said as she flipped her hair over her face, so that Harry couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger, "Don't lie to me 'Mione, I know there's something up, tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." He cast his eyes across to the pile of books beside her. The top title was "Everyday medical charms and spells" it was a strange topic for Hermione to be looking up, surely she knew most of the everyday basic spells and charms.  
  
He looked down at the page she was looking at; she followed his eyes and realised what he was doing. She quickly shut the book before Harry could read any of it.  
  
He placed his hand on top of hers over the book.  
  
"Okay, I can see you want to keep this to yourself for now, but remember I'm here for you. So if you need anyone to talk to, or if you need anything at all, I'm here okay" he smiled sweetly at Hermione as she nodded, speedily blinking back tears.  
  
He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Look after yourself "Mione." He said as he walked away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
There is definitely something up with 'Mione and Ron doesn't even notice. I swear, if he weren't my best friend I'd knock some bloody sense into him for neglecting Hermione. I'll get to the bottom of it eventually, she was pretty damn close to telling me. But I'm gonna respect that she wants her privacy about it, I know she'll come to me if she needs my help. I love her to death and she's so beautiful, if I weren't with Draco I'd definitely be giving Ron some competition. Oh well, best get back to the tower and soothe Draco, he seems to be in a foul mood lately. Weird moody boy Draco is, maybe he just needs some rest. It is true that we haven't had a good nights sleep in days!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry made his way out of the library, but as he walked through the shelving, he noticed a small red velvet bound book lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it, there was no title on the cover. He opened it up and traced his fingers over the gold embossed words on the title page, "The art of magical erotic massage and the potions of erotic love oils."  
  
Harry gasped; this certainly wasn't a book that should be in a school library. He turned to the back to check if there was a Hogwarts library stamp. There wasn't any stamp but he saw a name scribbled close to the bottom of the last page. He struggled to make it out.  
  
Hiding the book from anyone's view, in case they had left it behind, he made his way to the muggle photocopier that Dumbledore had installed at the end of last year. He photocopied the back page, enlarging it a few sizes. He took out the page from the tray and read the name, it was now legible and what he read shocked him greatly. There in small gold writing was the name:  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
"WOW!" he gasped out loud, he never knew Hermione would have a book like this. He flipped through it quickly, photocopying anything that looked vaguely interesting that he could use on Draco.  
  
He smiled as he put the book face down on the copier, copying chapter entitled: "Muscle loosening massages for the over-sexed"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh god Harry!!" moaned Draco as harry sat straddled on his back, massaging him gently. "Where did you learn all these massages? God, this is almost better then sex! I got worried when you told me to come upstairs and get naked, coz I'd told you I didn't want to have sex or anything tonight!"  
  
Harry just smiled and kept massaging Draco with sweet smelling, aphrodisiac massage oil he had created from the ingredients in Hermione's book. Draco really seemed to like being massaged.  
  
"Like it Draco?" he ask seductively. As Draco began to arch his back slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah Harry! I love this, god I wish you would do this all the time!" Draco moaned.  
  
After a while Harry stopped and they lay down together and Draco drifted into a deep sleep. Harry realised he needed to give Hermione back her book before she noticed it was missing. He grabbed a quill from the drawer next to his bed and dictated to it as it wrote in non-recognizable handwriting a letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
I found this book in the library and I think it belongs to you. My boyfriend and I made good use of it, but don't be embarrassed because it is an amazing book.  
  
Thank you very much for dropping it, and please don't worry no one will know it is yours.  
  
A very satisfied 6th year.  
  
He took his anonymous letter up to the owlery and sent it with one of the school's screech owls. He hoped Hermione wouldn't be too embarrassed, and he didn't want her to know it was him who'd found it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early and left Draco in bed, he looked far too peaceful to wake up! He walked over to the window and watched the sunrise.  
  
As he looked out the window he saw a pretty brunette figure pacing the ground beneath the window. He knew at once the girl was Hermione, she really must have something on her mind.  
  
He jumped into the shower and washed himself clean, sometime it was good to have a shower without Draco, then at least he wouldn't have to relieve himself afterwards. Draco was always overly touchy in the shower.  
  
When he got out of the shower and pulled on his clothes he noticed Draco was slowly getting out of bed and getting his things ready for a shower.  
  
"Morning sexy!" he said in the blonde's ear as they passed.  
  
Draco span around and kissed harry fully on the lips. "Morning" he said drowsily. He walked off into the bathrooms and left Harry drying his messy black hair.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione woke up next to Ron really early, she looked at the clock by his bed and saw it was 5:30. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of fuzzy baby-blue pants and a warm pink sweater that showed off her midriff. This morning she felt like being warm and sexy.  
  
She made her way downstairs and left the tower. She walked out of the school and began to pace along the grounds. She had something really big playing on her mind and she needed to find out for sure if she needed to panic. She began to walk backwards and forwards out the front of the school thinking hard. Finally she checked her watch and seeing that it was already 6:30 and she had been pacing for an hour, she needed to head back to the tower.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry and Draco walked arm in arm down to breakfast, watching as little first years scurried past them, not wanting to be late to breakfast, which would then make them late for class.  
  
Draco and Harry had all the time in the world, they didn't care if they were late to classes, and all they cared about was each other.  
  
As they sat down at the Gryffindor table they saw the swarm of owls that brought the morning post come screeching into the great hall.  
  
Harry blushed as he saw a small package wrapped in brown paper with a piece of parchment attached fall neatly in front of Hermione.  
  
She opened it with caution and upon sighting the red velvet she blushed profusely and stuffed it, half wrapped, into her robes.  
  
Harry laughed inwardly and began to pile his plate high with eggs, bacon and sausages. He saw a pot of coffee sitting further up the table and he reached for it and offered some to Hermione.  
  
Hermione's favorite thing in the morning was a big hot cup of coffee, and Harry thought he'd be helpful by offering it to her.  
  
He began to tip it to pour in into her mug and she looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"Oh god!" she said covering her nose, "No thanks Harry! I don't think I can drink any today," she said and Harry put the pot down confused.  
  
"But 'Mione, I though you loved coffee?" he said looking at her strangely, she looked as if she was going to vomit.  
  
"Sorry Harry!" she said composing herself. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't even stand the smell on coffee at the moment." She smiled apologetically as she piled her plate with sausages and eggs.  
  
This made harry even more confused, Hermione hated hot breakfasts like this, she only ever had toast or porridge. NEVER eggs and sausages, why had she changed her tastes all of a sudden? Harry never thought he'd see the day when Hermione refused coffee at breakfast! He shook his head, as if to clear these weird thoughts and hoed his way through his breakfast.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That morning's classes went horribly slow for Harry as he was desperately waiting for lunchtime to come so that he could see Sirius. As he sat through history of magic he could have sworn someone had bewitched the school's clocks to make one session feel like 5 hours.  
  
Finally lunchtime came and Harry said a hasty goodbye to Draco at the doorway to Dumbledore's office, said the password ("Bumbling bubblegum") and practically ran up the moving stairs.  
  
He ran through the door and almost fell on top of Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah harry!" he said, his amused eyes looking down on him through his half- moon spectacles. "A bit anxious to see your godfather I see, well he should be here shortly. Last I saw he was walking the grounds with an old friend from his own hogwart's days."  
  
Harry smiled at Dumbledore and collapsed into a nearby couch, exhausted from his sprint to the headmaster's office.  
  
Soon there was a knock at the door and a man with light brown short messy hair and dark sunglasses walked in. he was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy grey T-shirt. He sat down next to harry and removed his glasses.  
  
If he's body hadn't suddenly changed, he's eyes still would have given him away. There laughed at Harry's astonished face, was his loving godfather Sirius Black.  
  
"My god Sirius!" he said as the now black haired man pulled him into a tight hug. "How did you do that? That's amazing!" Harry stared at his godfather, who was laughing at him still.  
  
"Oh Harry, never mind that! Maybe one day I'll teach you." he said. "Now how are you?" he asked looking questioningly at Harry.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius how are you?" he answered truthfully, at the moment he really was fine! There was nothing at all going badly.  
  
"Oh I'm perfect!" said Sirius cheerfully, Harry couldn't say if he'd ever seen his godfather this happy.  
  
"I have some amazing news Harry," Sirius continued. "I'm moving into hogwarts!"  
  
Harry stared at him, opening his mouth as if to speak, but finding it impossible to articulate any words.  
  
"I know this is a shock, but I've found a very close old friend. And I really want to spend more time with them, Dumbledore says I can stay." Sirius beamed at Dumbledore, who smiled amusedly back.  
  
"Yes," he said in his usual mystic voice. "Sirius has found out that his old high school crush is now teaching at hogwarts and practically got on his knees (A/n: no dirty analogy there! So don't even think about it) and begged me to let him stay with her." said Dumbledore laughing, as Sirius stared at him appalled.  
  
The old headmaster stood up, "I think I shall leave you guys alone now, enjoy your lunch." He said as he waved his hand and a feast appeared on the coffee table before them. He walked out the door, laughing to himself as he heard Harry gasp, "Professor Calendula? Are you for real?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office with 45 minutes left to spare before dinner would be served in the Great hall. Not even professor Snape could have wiped the grin off Harry's face at that time.  
  
It was adorable to watch Sirius babble on about Professor Calendula like a love-struck teenager. He loved his godfather with all of his heart and he was so pleased to see him happy. AND he was going to see Sirius everyday; he was going to live at Hogwarts! He could wait to tell Ron and Hermione! That would be over the moon.  
  
He made his way into the library and went to the section of the old Hogwarts yearbooks. He found the year that Sirius and his father had been at school and slipped through it wistfully, searching for a photo of his godfather and father.  
  
Sure enough he didn't have to go far into the book to find it. On one of the first pages was a photo of Sirius, his father, Peter, Remus, his mother, and Professor Calendula with their arms around each other smiling widely. This made Harry's smile grow even more, he continued to flip through the book smiling as he saw articles about the Marauders antics and Quiditch game results. He checked his watch and saw he only had 15 minutes to get to dinner, so he borrowed the book from a smiling Madam Prince, and ran down to the Great Hall. Meeting up with Draco, Hermione and Ron on the way.  
  
He told them about his lunch with Sirius and showed them photos in the yearbook of his parents and their friends.  
  
As they walked into the great hall Harry almost doubled over with laughter as he saw a familiar looking man with light brown hair and dark glasses sitting next to Professor Calendula Beaming at the students filing it. Harry pointed him out to his friends and gave his godfather a loving smile as he sat down on Draco's knee. He couldn't be any happier!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
For the next few days Harry watched Hermione closely. She continued to eat strangely, she seemed to favor Goats cheese pasties, and apple cider both of which made Harry cringe. She also seemed to be going to the toilet a lot, Harry couldn't work out what could be going on. He watched her eat stranger and stranger foods as the days went on, and the smells coming from them made many of the other Gryffindors cringe and be put off their food.  
  
She also seemed rather moody and pissed off at Ron, truth be told Ron was an insensitive jerk but Hermione was his girlfriend and she was being particularly bitchy. He had walked in on a particularly nasty fight in the Gryffindor tower three days after he saw Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want to sleep in my bed tonight? What is up with you?" he heard Ron scream as he walked through the portrait hole. The common room was practically empty except for a few first years cowering in the corner.  
  
"Look Ron, I'm not in the mood to fight about it. I want to sleep in the girls dormitory tonight, I can't deal with your snoring tonight. I have a shocking headache and I feel violently sick. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed." She turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron looked at harry bewildered and then chased her up the steps, remembering only that there was a spell not allowing boys up into the girls dormitory when it was too late, he was on his butt on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"SHIT!" he yelled as he stormed into his dormitory and fell onto his bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ron and Harry had both noticed Ginny had been rather quiet lately, she seemed to be spending a lot of time sitting near Harry and Draco and watching them intently. She wasn't eating at mealtime, but her robes were considerably tighter and she seemed to always have a bar of chocolate in her hands as she walked down the halls.  
  
Ron hardly noticed when Hermione ate lots and acted moody, but he's brotherly instinct made him worry greatly about his little sister. He had owled Fred and George about it as soon as he had begun to worry and they had owled back immediately, telling him they would be at hogwarts as soon as they could and that they thought they knew what was wrong with their sister. This calmed Ron slightly, and for the next three days until the twins came on the weekend, he FINALLY focused his attention to Hermione.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The weekend came and Fred and George arrived, they stayed in the Gryffindor tower with their little bother and sister.  
  
They decided they would talk to Ginny on Saturday, but then stay on until Sunday since they didn't need to opened the shop all weekend.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
WHY ARE MY BROTHER'S HERE? What is going on, shit I hope they don't know about mine and Dean's little problem. They'll kill him if they know, not that Ron can talk...stupid git he doesn't even know what Hermione's dealing with. I'm not even supposed to know I just happened to overhear her meeting with Madam Pomfrey when I was waiting for her to examine me. This afternoon I get my test results back, then I'll know for sure. Then I can tell my brothers and hopefully they'll see my point of view and not kill Dean, I love Dean and he's dealing with this so well. I just hope to Merlin that the reason my brother's are here isn't what I think it is. Ron has been totally prying in my mood and eating habit heaps lately; it wouldn't be below him to inform the twins. I suppose they're just being protective, I know they love me with their lives. I'm their baby sister, I mean all guys are protective of their sisters, but most girls don't have five over- protective brothers to deal with. Not that Percy really counts anymore. Stupid bloody git!  
  
Ginny walked towards the medical wing fighting back tears. She had a meeting with Madam Pomfrey where they would discuss her test results, here and now she would find out, find out if her fears were true. She tried to blink back the prickling hot tears that welled up in her eyes, but it there was no use. As she walked the tears she had been holding back for days splashed down on her slighter tighter then normal, hand-me-down robes. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this mess.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley, you are promptly on time for our meeting I see. Please go wait in my office while I finish with these patients." Said madam Pomfrey as Ginny entered the medical wing.  
  
She sat down in a comfy chair in the office as madam Pomfrey gave Rose Zeller, a 2nd year Hufflepuff the last of her potions to cure her acne.  
  
Shortly, the school medi-witch entered her office and sat across the desk from Ginny. Ginny noticed there were a few pamphlets about pregnancy on the mahogany desk before her. She gasped inwardly and fought with her tears.  
  
"Now, Miss Weasley," began Madam Pomfrey in her calmest voice trying not to upset the small red-haired child. "The results of your test came back, and I have some bad, well not bad, but...well lets just say I have some news for you." she stammered with the words unsure of whether Ginny was happy or sad of the prospect that was ahead of her.  
  
"Please Madam Pomfrey, I don't mean to be rude. But, spit it out!" Ginny said, slightly exasperated.  
  
"yes, I understand you're rather apprehensive Miss Weasley, so I guess the easiest way to tell you is to just 'Spit it out' as you put it." Said madam Pomfrey, the sides of her mouth twitching. "Miss Weasley, the tests came back positive. You're pregnant!" she said with an air of disapproval, obviously Madam Pomfrey did not take well to the idea that one of the youngest sixth year, one of whom was from a highly respected, pureblood family was pregnant.  
  
Ginny broke down in tears, she sobbed and sobbed like she'd wished she'd been able to do for weeks now. Ever since her gut feeling had come that she may be pregnant, ever since she missed that one period. She was almost hysterical, she was crying so hard Madam Pomfrey began to worry about her health.  
  
"Dear me Miss Weasley, do dry up. it isn't that bad, there are procedures that we can perform that will, uh, terminate the pregnancy if that is what you wish." She said uneasily, fully aware that many Pureblood wizards had a very Muggle-catholic view on 'Abortions' of any type and she wasn't sure how Ginny had been brought up.  
  
the thought buzzed around Ginny's head, it would be the easiest way out, she wouldn't have to tell her mother or anyone. But her mother, she knew her mother disapproved of these sorts of procedures and she knew that if it came to it her mother would rather she have the baby and let her take care of it while she finished school then have it killed inside of her. Ginny sighed,  
  
"No Madam Pomfrey, that is unacceptable. I will have the baby and adopt it out to my mother. But, will you please write to her for me, I think you may be able to explain the predicament far better then I?" she finally uttered quietly, not looking Madam Pomfrey in the eyes.  
  
"Certainly Miss Weasley, if that is what you prefer. Now we need to make a time for next week, so that we can talk about pre-birth procedures. (A/n: I used the word procedures 3 times in 3 paragraphs! Wow :S) I will owl you when I find a time that I can spare to talk it over. I will also be meeting with your teachers to discuss the matter." She said kindly.  
  
"Thank-you Madam Pomfrey" said Ginny as she stood up. "I think I'll get to dinner now." And she walked out the door letting a fresh batch of tears fall from her pretty blue eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After dinner Ginny made her way back to the common room quickly as to avoid Fred and George, but unfortunately, they had somehow gotten there before her, even though she was sure they were still in the Great Hall when she left.  
  
"Ginny, can we speak to you? we have something important to discuss." Said George as she walked in. Fred took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the couch.  
  
She looked around, Harry and Draco were sitting together on a near-by couch, obviously not included in the conversation but not wanting to be too far away as not to hear it. Around her stood her three brothers and Hermione, with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Well, lets get this over with then." She said curtly, as she glared at the 3 redhead boys towering over her.  
  
Fred started, "Virginia, dear sister, this is what we like to call an intervention."  
  
"That mean," continued George, "that we are worried about you, and we're going to sit you down and discuss this issue, and tell you what WE think in going on."  
  
"And then you tell us our story so we can sort any problems, and help you deal with what you're going through." Finished Fred.  
  
"Well thank-you for that little definition boys, it was truly enlightening. But can we please get this over with because I do have some homework that needs finishing." She said smirking, trying to be strong but deep down fighting back her tears.  
  
"Yes well, okay then." Said George slightly put back by Ginny's interjecting comment, they obviously had this planned and she was messing up their order.  
  
"Ginny, Ron has sent us some owls, saying he is rather worried about your behaviour, and after he described us the symptoms. We think we know what is wrong." Said Fred.  
  
"As you know by the size of our family, we have witnessed our mother few a few pregnancy and births. And Virginia, we know the signs and wethinkyou'repregnant!" finished George quickly.  
  
Ginny broke down in tears and Ron gasped, "I'M SORRY?" he yelled, glaring at the twins and then at his little sister. "Did I just hear you say that you think Ginny is pregnant?" he asked indignantly.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. "Yes," they said in unison.  
  
"I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed Ron as he stormed up towards the boys' dormitory, as Dean walked in the portrait hole.  
  
"I presume you're talking about me, seeing the tears on my darling's face and they looks on all of yours" said Dean as he walked into the group and sat down by Ginny stroking her back.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Ron screamed as he changed direction and glared at Dean. "You have done enough damage, you stay the fuck away from her!" he screamed pointing his wand at Dean.  
  
"No don't Ron!" screamed Hermione, speaking for the first time, with tears streaming down her face. "Just don't!" she said and she pulled Ron's wand out of her hand.  
  
"IT'S CALLED A FUCKING CONDOMONIS CHARM YOU TWIT! OR DID YOU JUST FORGET TO USE IT!!" Ron continued to scream, ignoring his crying girlfriend at his side.  
  
At this dean stood up, and closed the distance between himself and Ron he was slightly taller then the red head, and far more muscular.  
  
"Like you're one to talk Weasley, or haven't you even noticed?" he said sneering.  
  
Fred and George turned and stared at Ron, and Hermione began to sob louder. Suddenly, something in Harry's mind clicked. "Of course" he thought to himself.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Thomas?" yelled Ron, Fred and George all at once.  
  
"You haven't noticed, you bloody prat. You think I'm bad, at least I noticed, I took in the signs and realised what was happening. And it turns out it wasn't my fault. You're too think, or too arrogant to notice it!" he laughed sneeringly. And then looked at Hermione.  
  
"It wouldn't be your fault though would it Hermione?" he said with a kinder tone of voice. "You smart and brilliant, even in heated passion you wouldn't forget the female charms. But Ron, Ron might not have though about it. And he hasn't even read the signs." He smiled at Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face and was gulping and gaping almost hysterically.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THOMAS BEFORE I WIPE THAT SNEER OF YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FACE!" screamed Ron and he stood right up to Dean.  
  
Dean just laughed and stepped back slightly. "After all of this and you still have no idea Weasley? Boy you are thicker then I though. I think," he said calmly as he scanned around the almost empty common room. (most of the other Gryffindors having left noticing a rather heated family discussion going on and not wanting to approve.) "That you would be the only one here who hasn't grasped it yet, although theoretically you should be the first." He smiled calmly at Ron's enraged face. "Hermione's pregnant Ron! You haven't noticed her mood swings, her weird eating patterns, the way she goes to the toilet a lot. And has been looking particularly green every morning?" he laughed at Ron's still vacant face, as the realisation finally dawned on him.  
  
"M-m-Mione is it true?" he stuttered looking at his teary girlfriend. Her eye's widened as everyone turned and looked at her and she ran from the common room bawling her eyes out.  
  
Ron gasped, and fell to the floor with his head in his hand. Fred and George quietly made their way out of the room and Harry and Draco went upstairs to bed. Ron needed some time alone now, and he definitely had to talk to Hermione about this soon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay, my chapters are going to be longer now, coz I don't want my story to be heaps long! Well anyway, I'm writing another story a sort of, sexy, fun, kinky, femslash but also hetro sex type story! Yeah it's called Down With Love, or it will be called that when I put it up, I've started typing it and I'm gonna work on it tonight. So please read it when it comes up and yeah I'll tell you when I'm gonna get it up :D 


	25. Chapter 25 picking up the peices

I was going to start on chapter 4 of my other story, but after reading over chapter 24 I thought that maybe I should write another chapter for this story. Since I am sorta at a crucial point in this story and that was a very emotional little bit there and stuff. Hehehehe wasn't it cute though how thick Ron is, he's a jerk and he's dumb and its soo funny and yah okay. Story writing time ey?  
  
ZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 25- picking up the pieces  
  
Ron sat on the floor of the gryffindor common room with his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried and that scared him.  
  
(Let's have sum POV's)  
  
~*Ron's POV*~  
  
I can't believe it; I've screwed my girlfriend's life! It's my entire fault and I'm such a jerk I didn't even notice! How could I be so stupid as to forget a simple charm? I have to find Hermione; I have to see if she's okay! She probably won't ever want to speak to me again!  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO Ron AGAIN! (tee-hee) I can't believe he didn't notice I know Ron's a bit thick sometimes but Dean was practically spelling it out for him and he still didn't see. Why couldn't I have fallen for a smarter guy? Poor Ginny, she's going through exactly the same thing as me, but at least she has a good, smart boyfriend who saw what was coming and helped her through it. I have Ron! Fat lot of good he is! Now I have to go up to the owlery and owl mum. Somehow I have to tell her that I'm pregnant, god I hope she understands. Luckily she isn't a witch, coz if she was I'm sure she'll be sending a howler. Won't Mrs. Weasley be impressed? Two pregnancies in the one family she's got her work cut out for her. I wonder what her reaction to Ginny will be? Ginny IS only 15!  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
Oh god, that did not go well! Fred and George caused such a huge scene, and Ron is so embarrassed. He's such a hypocrite, there he was abusing Dean while his own pregnant girlfriend stood right beside him. And the owl telling mum that I'm pregnant is on its way. I shudder to think of her reaction, although she may be slightly pleased, a new baby to bring up! I just hope like hell that the poor baby doesn't have red hair. That's my one prayer for my little baby, red hair is the plague of my life I'll do anything to shelter my baby from that!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione ran from the Gryffindor tower with tears streaming from her eyes, she ran around the castle not sure where her feet were taking her and not sure that she wasn't running in circles. Finally she stopped and sunk to the floor, she cried and cried. Letting all the emotions from the last week flood over her robes and the floor. She sat crying steadily for 15 minutes before she realised that she was soaking wet. She looked at the wet stone floor and her soaking wet robes and realised she needed to do something and keep her mind off her SUFFERABLE IDIOTIC GIT OF A BOYFRIEND!  
  
She stood up and walked towards the owlery, as she got there she pulled out the 3-day-old letter from her robe pocket and addressed it to her mother. Madam Pomfrey had offered to write to Mrs. Granger for her but Hermione felt she needed her mother to hear it from her. she had written and re- written the letter at least 15 times before she was happy with the way it sounded. She had intended to send it that day but she couldn't bring herself to attach the letter to an owl and send it away.  
  
Now she was up here she couldn't back down, she needed to tell her mother before she got too far into the term, she needed to know what her mother thought she should do.  
  
She attached the crumpled letter to a school owl and sent it away, then she walked out of the owlery. She sat down on the floor and cried a fresh batch of tears. "Damn my whirlwind emotions!" she cursed to herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ron got up off the floor. He walked out of the tower and made for the library. He didn't have much time to loose; he needed to find Hermione as soon as he could so that they would have more time to talk.  
  
As soon as he walked into the library he questioned Madam Prince as to whether she had seen Hermione come in.  
  
"Sorry dear, she hasn't been in this evening. I'll let her know you're looking for her if I see her" she said, she had a certain soft spot for Hermione and she wanted to help the Weasley boy find her. He seemed worried.  
  
He stormed out of the library after hastily thanking Madam Prince for her help. He ran franticly around the school calling her name, and then suddenly a thought came to him.  
  
He altered his course to the Gryffindor tower and ran inside as quick as possible. He climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory and shouted for Harry.  
  
Harry climbed out of his bed and put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Shut up Ron! Draco's trying to sleep and it think Ginny is too!" he hissed, but then his face softened at the sight of Ron's angst.  
  
"What's wrong Ron? Have you found Hermione? What do you need?" he asked softly as he closed to hangings around his bed.  
  
"I need your map Harry, it's the only way I can find Hermione quickly, searching the school doesn't help, she could be anywhere!" he whispered hurriedly.  
  
"Sure Ron, it's in my top drawer, you can use it just make sure you put it back in my drawer." Said Harry as he climbed back into bed with Draco.  
  
"Thanks mate!" whispered Ron as he ran from the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione sat outside the owlery crying bitterly. (A/n: I kno, it's soppy and crying-y at the moment but things will get better) she lay her head in her hands and listened to the soft hoots of the owls in rhythm with her slow sobs. Her breath began to slow down and she soon fell into a deep sleep. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard large feet stomping towards her, and a familiar voice calling her name.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Ron tapped his wand onto the old piece of parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" and suddenly the detailed map of the school appeared before his eyes.  
  
He traced his finger around the map looking for the name he needed. There were a lot of students in the school and black dots were darting in every direction. Ron had trouble focusing as he looked for Hermione's name.  
  
Finally he saw it, not moving outside the owlery. He stuffed the map into his pocket and ran towards the large grey tower, willing his legs to get there faster then they were.  
  
Finally he rounded the corner and spotted her. She was sitting just outside the owlery door with her head in her hands Ron could tell by the movement of her back that she was sobbing. As he came closer her sobbing stopped, and her head fell violently forward.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped as he ran towards her.  
  
He lifted her head by the chin and tilted it back, her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.  
  
He put one hand under her knees and the other behind her head and lifted her up slowly. He carried her steadily, but as quick as he could to the medical wing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Mr. Weasley? What has happened?" gasped Madam Promfrey as Ron ran into the medical wing and slung Hermione onto the nearest vacant bed.  
  
"I, I don't know! I oh god the baby!" he yelled and looked desperately from Madam Pomfrey to Hermione then back to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Weasley, what exactly did you see happen?" she said soothingly as she began to arrange Hermione properly on the bed.  
  
"Okay," said Ron calming down slightly. "We were in the Gryffindor tower, and Fred and George were there. They said they thought Ginny was pregnant and I lost my head and lunged at Dean, he's the father you see. And then Dean eventually told me Hermione was pregnant and I, I didn't know. And then I asked her if it was true and she ran off crying. And then I ran off after her and I found her outside the owlery and as I walked up to her, her head fell and I picked her up and she was barely breathing. And she seemed to have been crying lots and it's all my fault, if I was a good boyfriend I would have noticed the signs and known she was pregnant! HELL, if I were a good boyfriend I never would have gotten her pregnant! This is entirely my fault! Is she going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" Ron rushed as he sat down by Hermione's bed and held her hand lightly.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Weasley, yes it may be your fault that she is pregnant. But calm down, she is not seriously ill. She should be fine, I think!" sighed madam Pomfrey as she began to take Hermione's weak pulse.  
  
"I think, that she has just been over-exhausted and has fallen into a slight coma, believe me I will be able to bring her round and I'm sure there will not be any permanent damage to your girlfriend or your child." She added soothingly as she handed Ron a glass of water.  
  
"The worst thing is for you to get sick, she needs her strength to look after herself, we don't want her to have to worry about you as well okay?" she said as she pushed Ron out the door.  
  
"Now she needs her rest, I will send for you if there is any change in her condition. For the good or the bad!" and she closed the door in Ron's face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry and Draco sat up in their bed talking about the pregnancies in the Weasley family.  
  
"I can't believe they're both pregnant at once, that is so bizarre!" said Harry as he snuggled up to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty lucky for them, I mean if they both keep the babies. Then they can sorta go through it together. But if I were Hermione I'd shoot Ron for being so thick! Even I knew she was pregnant!" said Draco.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Harry as he sat up and looked at his boyfriend, "You knew and you didn't tell me, even though I was worrying sick about what was wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you didn't know. Of course I wasn't sure. But the books I read pretty much summed up all her symptoms as pregnancy." He said cuddling Harry, trying to get the raven-haired boy to forgive him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it was rather obvious now that I think about it. I should've known." Said Harry as he fell back into Draco's arms.  
  
"Harry love?" asked Draco, looking down at the boy in his arms.  
  
"Hmm?" answered Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if one day we could get pregnant?" Draco sighed lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be so cool. **Sigh** sucks to be gay ey?" sighed harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, when I was reading about pregnancy. There was a certain thing I read. It may be handy, well not now of course. But when we're older, a way we could, well produce an offspring or two." Said Draco.  
  
"What?" asked Harry intrigued. "How?" he sat up and looked at Draco's sweet face, holding his hands.  
  
"Well, it's sort of. Lets me just explain what happens. I don't know if you'll like the idea and it will be very hard, but if we really wanted children it would be the only way. They would be our own blood.  
  
Okay, first a potion is brewed. It's really complicated and has lots of rare ingredients and I think it takes about a year to brew. And then on the first full moon after it's brewed, we have to drink a certain amount and then we have to choose a virgin girl." Draco paused to wait for Harry's reaction.  
  
"A virgin girl for what exactly?" asked Harry, a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Well, we feed the potion to the virgin. And then we both have to sleep with her the next day, and then she gets pregnant with our child. So it will have her DNA too, but it has sort of both of our sperm. It's complicated, but it would be our child, and the girl's child." Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well it's sounds like a good idea, if we ever get to that stage in our relationship when we feel we want children. Of course that will be years off now." He said as he kissed Draco lightly on his cheek. Draco let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, so you think maybe one day we could have kids that way? Some people don't like the idea of bringing someone else into the relationship, but the potion ensures that the child is not just one of ours, it is both of ours." Said Draco as he lay Harry down on his stomach.  
  
Harry lay his head down on Draco's tight stomach and looked up into his steely eyes.  
  
"I love you Draco." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Harry." Said Draco and he rearranged himself to lie down next to Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ron waited outside the medical wing until Madam Pomfrey walked out to go to bed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight. Hermione's fine now off to bed with you, I don't want you getting sick!" and she pushed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ron mumbled an apology and stumbled back to the GT (Gryffindor Tower) numbly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and smiled at the sleeping blonde beside him. He still got a happy feeling in his stomach when he woke up in Draco's arms. He pushed Draco across the bed slightly and climbed out of bed.  
  
Draco mumbled in his sleep and fumbled around for harry. He woke up with a start when he noticed his boyfriend was gone.  
  
He threw open the hangings and looked around for Harry. He was standing by the wardrobe looking for clothes.  
  
"HARRY!" he yelled almost loud enough to wake Ron. (If he had been sleeping :| ) "Where are you? what are you doing?" he called out in the sweetest most babyish voice he could manage.  
  
"Oh Draco, stop whining! Come on, I'm having a shower and it's still pretty early, so come on get your things and join me." Harry laughed as he walked towards the bathrooms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
After their shower, Draco and Harry walked hand in hand down to breakfast. When they entered half the school was already there, it was still early and most of the Gryffindors, who very much enjoyed their sleep, were still in bed.  
  
Harry and Draco sat down at the almost empty Gryffindor table and began to pile their plates with food. Soon enough streams of students came in and joined them and the hall was soon enough filled.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in with their arms around each other smiling lovey- dovey smiles at each other, Madam Pomfrey had awoken to find Hermione sitting up in her bed looking refreshed and healthy. Harry was glad they had finally made up. Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry who was, as usual, perched on Draco's knee. Ginny and Dean sat on the other side.  
  
They were all sitting down together, chatting away like they were back in second year with no real problems to speak of. Back when their lives weren't so complicated.  
  
Suddenly all the chatter stopped and the great hall doors were thrown open with a great thud. Large clomps from shoes were heard and Harry almost suspected that their 4th year DADA teacher "Mad-eye" Moody was back.  
  
When he turned to face the door, however, he was surprised to see an unfamiliar girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly. The hall was more silent that Harry had ever remembered it, the girl was wearing black combat style boots that came up to her knee with a thick heels. She had a dirty denim mini-skirt on and an army green tank top. She was wearing lots of silver bangles and a black studded collar around her neck. Her attire and stance made her look threatening and tough, but then Harry looked up to her face.  
  
She had long chocolate brown hair that fell down near her shoulders. It was dead straight with light brown, honey, rust and cherry coloured streaks running though it. She had a huge smile on her face, obviously amused that the entire school including the staff were staring at her and looking her up and down.  
  
Her eyes shone brightly when she smiled and she had small dimples either side of her mouth. Her face was innocent and sweet, and she was really beautiful. It threw off her bad girl image that she tried to achieve with her clothing.  
  
Finally Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention but not silence as the school was already in complete silent awe of the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
The whole school turned around as Dumbledore beckoned the girl towards the front of the hall.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I wouldn't usually introduce a new student like this in front of you all. But since she is here now, let me introduce you to Alyssa Trinity Absinthe. She is our new Gryffindor 6th year. Will everyone please make her feel very welcome?"  
  
The entire Gryffindor table erupted in applause and cheers and Alyssa put on this cute smile and curtseyed before taking a seat near Ginny and Dean.  
  
"Hey!" said Ginny offering her hand to the new girl. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this," she pointed to Dean sitting next to her "Is Dean."  
  
Alyssa shook her hand and smiled. "Hey, I'm Alyssa, although that was already mentioned. I transferred from Bloomsbury Academy, near LA I lived in LA too. Until I got kicked out of Bloomsbury!" she said laughing.  
  
"You were expelled?" gasped Hermione, and Ron, Harry and Ginny all laughed, she sounded like the old Hermione all right.  
  
"Yeah, they though I didn't show good behaviour and that I made the school look bad. They warned they'd kick me out when they caught me in the storeroom with the pool-cleaning boy. It was an idol threat because they said the same thing when I was caught in the storeroom with my best girlfriend. It was a girl's school, so the only guys we could screw were the maintenance staff. I wasn't very popular after I got caught with Jake though; they fired all the male ground staff. And then I though I'd could get away with it when I got caught in the storeroom with the ex-pool- cleaning boy AND my best friend. But apparently that was the last straw, and then Hogwarts was the only school that would take Me." she looked around at the shocked faces of the Gryffindors.  
  
Draco began to clap. "Wow you're my kinda girl Alyssa!" he said laughing, then Harry hit him in the stomach. "ugh, urghf I was kidding Harry calm down!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh god," said Alyssa staring at them. "I mean, I knew hogwarts had a pretty bad reputation and all. I mean everyone at my old school talked about how there was this killing here a couple of years back, and how they don't care about people dating. And I knew it must be pretty bad if they took me in after my reading my record. But I never knew it was like this." She gestured her arm to the couples spread openly around the school, in each other's laps, feeding each other fruit, kissing in open public. Looking at it from an outsider's prospective it would look pretty bad.  
  
"Hey! We aren't that bad. There are some pretty hot guys here. Although, that isn't all you're into so there's some pretty hot girls too." Said Draco, kissing Harry's cheek lightly.  
  
"That's sooo cute, you guys are so openly gay! It's adorable!" sighed Alyssa as she watched Draco and Harry stare lovingly at each other.  
  
"It's a pity too," she added and they looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Harry, holding Draco tighter.  
  
"Well yeah, your boyfriend, sorry didn't catch his name, is right. There are some pretty hot guys at this school, but the two of the hottest I've seen so far are sitting in each other's arms. It's kinda sad for us girls." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it upset us a little bit," said Ginny. "But," she added, lowering her voice to a whisper and leaning towards Alyssa. "It does have some benefits." She winked at Alyssa in a sort of 'I'll tell you about it later' type way.  
  
As breakfast finished they all got up and left for their classes. Draco and Harry walked hand in hand to Potions, with Ron, Hermione, and Alyssa in tow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
As Harry sunk into his seat between Hermione and Draco he sighed.  
  
He hated potions and he hated Snape. He always tried to be on his best behaviour, but Snape always riled him up so bad he just couldn't help but retaliate.  
  
He sunk into his chair and doodled on his parchment while Snape droned on about the potion they would have to make.  
  
"The instructions are on the board, BEGIN!" yelled Snape in a bored voice.  
  
Harry numbly got up and wandered over to the desk where he and Draco usually occupied. But Alyssa was already standing there.  
  
"Hey, you're Harry right? Harry Potter?" she asked casually as she got out her instruments.  
  
"Yeah, that's me!" he said, faking enthusiasm, he looked around the room for Draco. He was standing near the front of the room talking to Snape.  
  
"So, did you come over here to be my partner? Or just to talk?...or did I take your place? Oh shit Harry I'm sorry I didn't know." She said as she looked at Harry's bored face.  
  
"No, that's okay. Now that you're here there's uneven numbers. You can work with Draco and I." He said smiling as he got to work beside her.  
  
"So, what are we making? Snape bores me to tears and I usually tune out until we have to stand up and get to work. He's such a jerk. He hates me and my friends, well except Draco." He said as Draco walked up behind him.  
  
"Sure, he's a bit of a git my love. But he is a teacher and he isn't THAT bad. He was with me most of my childhood, he's a good man really." Said Draco as he wrapped his hand around Harry's thin muscular waist.  
  
"Alright Draco, now let's got on with this potion. What are we making anyway?" said Harry laughing.  
  
"We as in the three of us Harry? I'm impressed, I really didn't think you were one for a threesome. But hey, you learn something new everyday don't ya? It's a truth serum, not Veritaserum, and not nearly as powerful. But it's pretty strong. Maybe I can use it on you and see if you really wanna get kinky, that would be interesting." Said Draco as he grabbed Harry's butt on his way past.  
  
Alyssa giggled to herself, "Now I think I understand what Ginny meant by the benefits!" she thought to herself.  
  
They got to work on their potion as Snape began to wander around the classroom, muttering random insults at each student he passed.  
  
At the end of the lesson they bottles their potions and left them in a special heated room in the back of Snape's dungeon to settle until their next lesson when they would try them out. Finally Harry was feed from Snape's dungeon hell. He ran from the room and right into the chest of his godfather, incognito of course.  
  
"Mr. Blackman!" screamed Harry excitedly. Mr. Blackman was Sirius's Alias. Dumbledore had introduced him as a guest of the school who was helping assess the school finances.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, happy to be free from **whisper** Snivellus' class?" he said laughing at the students smiling wildly at him.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were the only students who knew 'Mr. Blackman's' true identity.  
  
"And who is this beautiful young lady Mr. Potter?" he asked looked at Alyssa strangely.  
  
"Oh, this is a new student Mr. Blackman her name is Alyssa Absinthe." Said Harry laughing as they made their way down the hall with Sirius.  
  
Sirius let out a gasp and then quickly recomposed himself. "Oh well, very nice to meet you Miss Absinthe. Sorry guys but I must fly, I have to see a certain DADA teacher before you take up all her time learning." He said, and Harry knew that if he weren't wearing his dark glasses he would have a very merry twinkle in his eye.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Dean and Alyssa made their way to Professor Calendula's DADA class. They took their seats and waited patiently.  
  
5 minutes later the entire class was sitting around chatting and Professor Calendula still hadn't come to class. Usually she was quite prompt in coming to class but since Sirius had moved into Hogwarts, she was occasionally a little bit late.  
  
"Where's the teacher?" asked Alyssa, leaning over Draco to ask Harry.  
  
"Um, I guess she just a little bit preoccupied, her old highschool boyfriend just moved back to hogwarts." Harry laughed and pushed Alyssa back into her seat as Professor Calendula walked into the class looking rather disheveled.  
  
"Morning Class" she said overly cheerful. Her face was slightly flushed and she was busy fixing her hair so it didn't look so messed up.  
  
"Morning Professor" piped the class.  
  
Harry laughed as Professor Calendula straightened her skirt and pulled it down slightly, as it had been rather bunched up.  
  
During class they learn about some counter jinxing spell and when and when not to use them. At the end of the lesson she gave them no homework because she was too happy.  
  
"Bye my children! Enjoy your break and learn as much as you can. Your education is vital my children, nurture it well!" she beamed as they left her class.  
  
"She must be nuts about Mr. Blackman." Said Ron as they walked out into the grounds.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen Sirius as happy and prof. Calendula seems particularly happy and radiant." Said Harry as he inhaled the rich cold air. He loved to be outside, he loved inhaling the fresh air outside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
***Author's Note:  
I have nothing much else to say in this chapter so I think I'll end it there. I hope you like this chapter? I think it's goodish, I don't exactly know why Sirius gasped when he saw Alyssa (I hope no one minds me bringing in a new character, I have nothing to make this story interesting.) I'm thinking up some cool scenarios that would fit there. But I'm really not sure yet! Anyway, review okay? I'm thinking of starting a new story, maybe a Draco/Hermione story. People seem to like them, and my other story 'Down With Love' is pretty shit at the moment, I'm lost for inspiration. If there's anyone out there who is good at writing stories and knows the movie down with love fairly well then gimme a review. Coz you could possibly be my muse? Maybe? I really need help with that story, read the reviews.... Everyone thinks its shit, pretty much everyone. Anyway I'm thinking of taking it down and working on it more, but I dunno. Please review this chapter coz you love me! have fun and be good! Love jade xoxo 


End file.
